Pacific Rim: New Chance
by Elhini Prime
Summary: They say that when you go through the Drift, only your partner sees your memories. This, however, is not true. Even though no one will ever know. No one ever thinks to ask the Jaeger. Post Pacific Rim. First fic for this category so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**I recently saw Pacific Rim, and I had this idea, so don't kill me over it please? It's a little confusing at first but it's reflecting Gipsy's POV during the movie. This idea came up when I saw the scene where Gipsy and Leatherback were fighting, where the Kaiju roars at the Jaeger and the Jaeger ****_growled back_****...so what if they were a little more sentient than anyone thought? **

**I own nothing.**

Pacific Rim: New Chance

They say that when you go through the Drift, only your partner sees your memories.

This, however, is not true.

Even though no one will ever know. No one ever thinks to ask the Jaeger.

As Gipsy drifted downwards, crippled and severely wounded, into the Anteverse, she reflected what had happened in her lifetime.

* * *

She had felt it when Yancy was yanked from her hold and killed by the Kaiju Knifehead. She felt it when his brother, Raleigh, screamed in pain and rage and destroyed the monster alone. She had helped him, she wanted revenge.

And then he left.

Gipsy had been waiting for so long, so very long for her pilot to come back for her…but Raleigh never did.

She waited in the Shatterdome, patiently standing by while she was repaired from the damage…they had tried to get her to take another pilot, but every time, Gipsy Danger rejected them.

Only Marshall Stacker Pentecost seemed to grasp what Gipsy wanted, simply because his own Jaeger, Coyote Tango, was the same. You run so many missions with a Jaeger…they seem to come alive.

What Pentecost didn't know…was that he was closer to being right than he ever knew.

The older Jaegers seemed to be closer to having a will of their own. That one moment where the Jaeger moves without the pilots moving as well, the moment where the Jaeger seems to growl back at a Kaiju when their pilots, their companions, were deep within a fight.

The older Jaegers felt much that the pilots did, the Drift coursing through their circuitry as the two organic minds connected with the computerized mind of a Jaeger.

Gipsy had almost given up on Raleigh ever coming back to her, when it happened.

Raleigh came _back_.

The joy that went through her system bled through the Drift that she and Raleigh still had ever since that fateful day when Yancy died. When Raleigh was sure everyone was asleep, he had come into the hanger and had come up to Gipsy, he patted her pede and told her that he missed her.

She had missed him too.

The next day, he had arrived with the Marshall's adopted daughter, Mako. Of all the people here, Gipsy liked Mako…second to Raleigh of course.

The two Drifted and Gipsy felt more at home, more at ease than before…she felt whole as she raised her servos, calibrating with her two pilots. Clenching her fists and drawing her arms into a fighting stance.

Then the RABITs came.

First Raleigh and Gipsy relived Yancy's death…but Raleigh got it under control.

Mako…

Gipsy saw what had happened to the young woman as a child. Her whole family slaughtered by a Kaiju. She felt the thirst for revenge clear as day. It angered the Jaeger and as Mako's hand went up, Gipsy's plasma cannon onlined.

The Jaeger wanted to fight.

And then it was over. The technicians had pulled the power.

Gipsy wasn't satisfied, she knew her pilots could do it. She asked if they wanted to try again…but Marshall Pentecost yanked both of them out and shut Gipsy down.

The Jaeger seethed in her frustration, shorting out her circuits when a technician came to check on her and causing them to burn their fingers.

"She's throwing a fit," Raleigh said, crossing his arms as Gipsy once again spat sparks.

Raleigh understood her. He had Drifted with her so many times that he had believed her to be as sentient as anyone. Yancy was the first to notice it, then Raleigh noticed a few missions later.

"She can't throw a fit because she doesn't feel, Becket," the tech snorted.

Gipsy shocked him good and hard. Raleigh chuckled as the tech yelped and Gipsy gave a hiss at him for good measure.

Raleigh ran a hand over Gipsy's pede, just like he always used to. A slight purr ran through the Jaeger's frame.

"See, they're more alive than we realize," Raleigh muttered.

Gipsy wished she could talk, just so she could tell him that he was right.

Later that evening, two Kaiju attacked Hong Kong. They sent out Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka, and Crimson Typhoon.

Gipsy was left behind.

But that wasn't to last much longer.

She had felt both Crimson and Cherno being destroyed, she felt Striker being neutralized. Gipsy knew that she was the only choice left.

Raleigh and Mako both stepped into the conn pod.

"You ready ol' girl?" Raleigh asked.

Gipsy let out a low hum of agreement.

Mako looked at her copilot curiously.

Raleigh shrugged.

"When you've Drifted enough times with Gipsy, you'll understand," he explained.

"This is not helping," Mako muttered, but she got into the second pilot's chair and the Drift started.

This time…neither chased the rabbit, this time…the threesome was _ready_.

Minutes later, Gipsy Danger was in battle, her movements flowing smoothly with her pilots. Leatherback gave a loud screech and threw the Jaeger and her pilots onto dry land where they flipped over and then back upright, skidding to a stop.

The Kaiju followed them onto the land, roaring in challenge.

Gipsy gave a low snarling growl in reply.

Mako's eyes widened.

"She protects her own," Raleigh smirked.

"That shouldn't be possible…" the woman breathed, "She…she's alive?"

"To me she is,"

* * *

As Gipsy sank deeper and deeper into the breach. Raleigh got Mako out into the escape pod and currently she was shooting towards the surface.

Gipsy gave a groan of pain as Raleigh stroked the computer fondly.

"Sorry, Girl," he muttered, "But it's the only way,"

The Jaeger understood. She was in so much pain, if she could have, she would have been begging Raleigh to end her.

This way, she'd be able to help her beloved pilot one final time.

Raleigh pressed the self-destruct button…

But it didn't work.

_"Manual activation required,"_ Gipsy Danger told him.

She was too damaged, to hurt to do anything.

Raleigh cursed under his breath.

A low whine escaped the Jaeger's systems.

"I know, Girl, I'm sorry," the man sighed, disengaging himself from his seat, "I'm heading to the reactor,"

He ran back to Gipsy's chassis area, which at the moment was horizontal. A sudden increase in gravity pulled the Jaeger upright, causing Raleigh to stumble. Gipsy hummed softly, but she couldn't do anything without hurting her pilot.

With a yell, the young man hauled himself upright and activated the self-destruct sequence.

_"Manual override initiated,"_ Gipsy announced, giving a silent thanks, _"Core meltdown in T-Minus 60…55…"_

Raleigh sprinted back towards his seat and re-engaged. Gipsy fired her jets and settled upright. Raleigh stroked the computer one last time.

"Thank you, Gipsy," he whispered.

The Jaeger hummed softly, a gentle loving purr that rumbled through her frame.

And within moments, Raleigh was gone as well.

Gipsy sank quicker now, coming face to face with the unsightly creatures that created the Kaiju.

_"You can no longer threaten my Raleigh and my Mako,"_ Gipsy thought.

5…4…3…2…

_"I go to join my brothers,"_ was her last thought, _"Raleigh and Mako are safe,"_

1…0

And everything the Jaeger knew…disappeared in a flash of blue.

* * *

Gipsy awoke to a place filled with stars.

"W…where am I?" the Jaeger asked softly, "And…I am able to speak?"

_"You have fought honorably, Jaeger Gipsy Danger,"_ a calm voice answered her, _"You did well,"_

"Who are you?" Gipsy asked.

_"That does not matter,"_ the voice hummed, _"What matters is that your bravery has driven me to give you a high honor,"_

"Honor?"

_"The chance of a new life,"_

"What life is there…but that of battle?" the Jaeger asked, "I was built to fight Kaiju, and now they are gone,"

_"Because of your sacrifice,"_ the voice countered, _"You, of all the Jaegers, were the first to grow aware because of the strong bond of your pilots Yancy and Raleigh Becket,"_

"And so?" Gipsy prompted.

_"You cared more about the humans than your own life,"_ the voice answered, _"You could have let them die but you did not…although your little tantrums were quite the bit of trouble,"_

The Jaeger gave a low chuckle as she remembered.

_"Nevertheless, you proved yourself worthy of this honor,"_

"Of rebirth?" Gipsy asked skeptically, "You make no sense to me,"

_"Gipsy, you wish to see Raleigh and Mako again…true?"_

"True,"

_"This way will allow you to see them,"_

"I am to be reborn as I once was?"

_"No…but you will find this new form…fitting,"_

Gipsy growled under her breath. She wasn't going to get a straight answer out of the speaker and she knew it. But…she wanted to see her pilots again, so badly…

"I accept," Gipsy said.

_"Brace yourself, Gipsy Danger,"_

"Brace myself?" the Jaeger asked, "But…"

A burst of pain hit her, making the warrior cry out. It was worse than Yancy being ripped from her while still in the Drift, worse than getting her arm shorn off, worse than being stabbed in the back by Slattern the Category 5 Kaiju, worse than being engulfed in the fiery explosion as her core exploded.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and the Jaeger shot upwards through water. It seemed to go on forever…until she broke the surface.

* * *

Raleigh had just stepped onto the chopper, when something broke the water right between the two rafts.

He saw a pale, slender arm break the surface and flail about.

"Hold on!" he yelled before diving in and swimming towards the drowning figure.

Raleigh wrapped his arms around the blue clad figure and hauled it up onto the raft where he got a better look at it…

It was a young woman maybe about his age or a little younger.

She was of tall height and medium build, her dark black hair caught the light in a way that it looked almost blue.

Her face was pale and heart shaped, with two almond shaped golden eyes that pierced through a person's soul.

The girl's face paled even more when she saw him.

"R-Raleigh?" she whispered hoarsely.

Her voice had a strange quality to it, almost a metallic feel to it.

"Now you have me at a disadvantage," Raleigh grinned, "You know my name but I don't yours,"

"My name…" the girl breathed, "But Raleigh…you know it,"

"You sure?"

"My name is Gipsy, Gipsy Danger,"

**So yeah, kinda wouldn't go away. If anyone wants to add onto this they can or if by popular demand I might write one more chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know, if not...well, that's your opinion as well. Like I said, it was eating at me and I wanted to get it out so that I could get back to writing my other fics.**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya know...I wasn't exactly planning on continuing this...but apparently you guys wanted me to. Most of you know me and my other fics, I take what you guys say into deep thought. Most of you guys wanted me to continue and by order of democracy...you got your wish.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

"Name?" the doctor asked from in front of the dark haired young woman in front of him.

Her golden eyes narrowed as she sighed.

"I have already told you," the woman growled, "My name is Gipsy Danger,"

The former Jaeger crossed her arms. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"I thought Gipsy Danger was destroyed?" Mako asked, eyeing the stranger in the conference room.

"She…was," Raleigh said slowly, "I think this girl is confused,"

"What makes you think that?"

"For one…Gipsy was a many story tall metal _Jaeger_, not a six foot eight human," Raleigh snorted.

"But…she came out of the water almost exactly where we did," Mako pointed out, "How could someone get there?"

"Scuba,"

"There was no gear on her,"

"You know what?" Raleigh growled, "Forget it. But there is _one_ thing I know…and that _girl_,"

He pointed at the amber eyed woman.

"Is not my Jaeger," he finished.

"Is there not a _small_ part of you that wishes her alive?" Mako asked softly.

Raleigh's face hardened.

"You have no idea how much I wish she was alive," he growled, "You don't know how hard it was for me to destroy her. She was _alive_ Mako…you felt it too. But she's…gone…"

His voice broke a little at the end, Mako noticed. Gipsy Danger was the last tie he had to his brother, and now she was gone. Mako _had _felt it when she Drifted with Gipsy, she felt the sentience of the Jaeger, and it made her wonder…were the other three sentient too?

Mako looked down at the interrogation room. The girl inside…she looked bored and cold and soaking wet.

The young woman sighed, blowing a strand of deep blue bangs out of her eyes, and walked down into the interrogation room.

As soon as she opened the door, the amber gaze snapped up at the woman, almost begging to get her out.

She didn't look that old, sixteen maybe eighteen at most…twelve at least. It was the impressive height of the girl that made her look older, but her face belied that statement…it held a curious mixture of childishness and maturity. Like a child that had seen too much in a short time.

"Miss Mori," the doctor said tersely, "We are in the middle of a…"

"You aren't going to get answers from her when she's wet and cold," Mako pointed out, "Let me get her cleaned up and into dry clothes and then she'll answer your questions,"

The girl's gaze turned thankful as she shuddered from the cold and Mako helped her out.

"Have her back within the hour," the doctor sighed.

Mako bowed her head respectfully and proceeded to take the girl to the wash barracks.

* * *

"Here, let me help you," Mako offered, helping Gipsy with her clothes.

The former Jaeger backed out of her, now sticky, jacket while Mako held the top end.

Gipsy shuddered as a cool wind brushed up against her bare arms, caressing the scars that marred her back, right arm and leg.

_"Battle scars,"_ the Jaeger thought to herself.

Mako noticed them too.

"Where…did you get these?" she asked softly.

"You should remember, Mako Mori," Gipsy answered, "You were there when I got them,"

Gipsy Danger touched the long dragged out marks on her back.

"Here is where Kaiju Otachi grabbed us and took to the sky," the Jaeger explained, then touched one of the large, diamond shaped scars, "Here is where Slattern backstabbed me, causing your oxygen levels to drop as he had severed your line,"

She touched the mottled scarring on her leg.

"Here is where I was injured and we limped towards the Breach as Striker detonated his payload. And then my right shoulder…where Raiju tore off my arm,"

There was silence.

"There is another thing, Mako," Gipsy said, "How many would know that your first Drift with Raleigh and me ended with you chasing the Rabbit? Specifically of the memory where you are running through the streets of your hometown from Onibaba, and Coyote Tango saved you? You carried a little red shoe,"

Mako's eyes widened.

"It _is_ you…isn't it?" she asked.

Gipsy gave a warm smile.

"It is me, Mako," she answered, "I am Gipsy Danger, I am your Jaeger and you are my pilot,"

"What happened to you?" Mako asked.

"Honestly, I do not know," Gipsy shrugged, "All I know is that my world went black and then I was in greater pain than I had ever known. The next thing I know, Raleigh is pulling me out of the ocean and then it went black again,"

Mako embraced the former Jaeger, who awkwardly stood stock still as the young woman's arms wrapped around her.

"I am just glad you're back," Mako smiled.

"And I as well," Gipsy answered.

She broke off the hold and looked at her pilot.

"And…Raleigh, he does not believe you…does he?" the Jaeger asked softly.

Mako shook her head sadly.

Gipsy's golden eyes dimmed a considerable amount.

"Oh," was her whispered reply and a tear ran down her face.

Gipsy brushed it and looked at the saline drop on her finger.

"Mako…I am leaking," Gipsy said, horrified.

"You're just crying, Gipsy," Mako replied, "It's perfectly normal with humans,"

The Jaeger gave a sheepish smile.

"I am sure that we will get Raleigh to understand," Mako said, reassuring the reborn Jaeger, "He is just hurting…"

"I know," Gipsy sighed as Mako rubbed her back gently, "Ever since Yancy was stripped away from us, Raleigh and I have a…bond…of sorts. I can tell when he is upset or hurting or any other feeling though he attempts to hide it. That bond has dimmed over time…but I get flickers of it every once and a while,"

"And he feels you?"

"I…I do not know," Gipsy admitted, "But then again…he is human, I was not. I am still unsure whether or not I am,"

Mako didn't know what to say. Her and Raleigh's Jaeger, a huge, towering creature of metal and glass was now a flesh and blood human girl. Mako had faced down Kaiju when she was a little girl…but this by far was the strangest thing she had encountered.

"I need to see him," Gipsy murmured, "Perhaps…he would remember me?"

"We'll just have to see," Mako nodded, "But for right now…let's get you cleaned up,"

* * *

"Raleigh," Mako said, leaning on the man's door, "We need to talk,"

"About what?" Raleigh asked, looking up from his magazine.

"About Gipsy Danger,"

"She's gone,"

"No, Raleigh, I am right here," the young woman Raleigh pulled out of the ocean said, walking into the doorway, golden eyes locked onto Raleigh.

Now that Raleigh heard her voice clearly for the first time…he couldn't help but think it sounded remarkably like Gipsy's AI.

"Mako," the girl started, "Could you give Raleigh and I a few minutes alone?"

Mako nodded and stepped out.

"Gipsy is gone," Raleigh repeated, "I set the detonation myself,"

"And my core detonated," the girl claiming to be a Jaeger agreed, "I died, and I was brought back,"

Raleigh didn't look convinced.

"If you _are_ Gipsy Danger…tell me something only she would know,"

"You claimed I was sentient," Gipsy said, "I started gaining that when I Drifted with you and Yancy,"

Raleigh winced at the mention of his older brother's name.

"Before he died, he told you to listen to him," Gipsy murmured, a tear streaking down her face, "He never got the chance to finish,"

Gipsy looked at her pilot.

"You often came into the Hanger and slept in the conn. Pod when Yancy was still alive," Gipsy chuckled, "I know that you came to me when you came to the Shatterdome, you talked to me and told me you missed me, that you missed Yancy and you had no choice but to leave because they dismissed you. The last thing you said to me before you went in the escape pod was 'Thank you Gipsy',"

Raleigh frowned, this…this wasn't possible. He got up and walked over to Gipsy, placing a hand on her cheek.

Images flared in his mind, as clear as if he were Drifting with Gipsy and Mako.

And it was from the view of his Jaeger.

_"Sorry, Girl," Raleigh muttered, "But it's the only way,"_

_Gipsy Danger understood. She was in so much pain, if she could have, she would have been begging Raleigh to end her._

_This way, she'd be able to help her beloved pilot one final time._

_Raleigh pressed the self-destruct button…_

_But it didn't work._

"Manual activation required," _Gipsy Danger told him._

_She was too damaged, to hurt to do anything. _

_Raleigh cursed under his breath._

_A low whine escaped the Jaeger's systems._

_"I know, Girl, I'm sorry," the man sighed, disengaging himself from his seat, "I'm heading to the reactor,"_

_He ran back to Gipsy's chassis area, which at the moment was horizontal. A sudden increase in gravity pulled the Jaeger upright, causing Raleigh to stumble. Gipsy hummed softly, but she couldn't do anything without hurting her pilot._

_With a yell, the young man hauled himself upright and activated the self-destruct sequence._

"Manual override initiated," _Gipsy announced, giving a silent thanks,_ "Core meltdown in T-Minus 60…55…"

_Raleigh sprinted back towards his seat and re-engaged. Gipsy fired her jets and settled upright. Raleigh stroked the computer one last time._

_"Thank you, Gipsy," he whispered._

_The Jaeger hummed softly, a gentle loving purr that rumbled through her frame._

_And within moments, Raleigh was gone as well._

_Gipsy sank quicker now, coming face to face with the unsightly creatures that created the Kaiju._

"You can no longer threaten my Raleigh and my Mako," _Gipsy thought._

_5…4…3…2…_

"I go to join my brothers," _was her last thought,_ "Raleigh and Mako are safe,"

_1…0_

_And everything the Jaeger knew…disappeared in a flash of blue._

Raleigh opened his eyes.

"My God it _is_ you," he breathed and then embraced her, "You came back,"

Gipsy returned the embrace, tears streaming, "I came _home,"_

* * *

Months had passed, and Gipsy was growing more accustomed to being human. Everyone who met her knew her as Gipsy Becket, Raleigh and Yancy's younger sister...which in a way she was. The only ones who knew she was indeed Gipsy Danger were Raleigh and Mako.

They had refrained from telling anyone else simply because Gipsy wanted her privacy…something that Newt and Hermann wouldn't let her have if they found out that she was formerly a Jaeger.

But Raleigh and Mako noticed that Gipsy was lonely. They saw her longingly look at the two of them when they held hands and it made them wonder if Gipsy had a crush on one of the other Jaegers. Or if any of the other Jaegers had become "aware" as Gipsy had called it.

They had asked Gipsy but all they could get out of the former Jaeger was that "only the older Jaegers came close…but I was the only one to come back". And with a blink of gold eyes she walked off, wandering in the shallows of the beach next to the Shatterdome.

"I feel so sorry for her," Mako sighed, "The Last Jaeger on the planet…and she's miserable,"

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do," Raleigh shrugged as Gipsy picked up a rock and sent it sailing into the far depths of the ocean.

Gipsy watched Mako and Raleigh out of the corner of her eye. She knew they were talking about her and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Raleigh had Mako…but Gipsy had no one. She wasn't comfortable around other humans yet…there was still that part of her that was mostly Jaeger, but there was nothing she could do about that.

_"I want one of my own kind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But there is none, I am the last,"_

_"Patience is the key, Gipsy Danger,"_ the voice from her past whispered, _"Soon, you will not be alone,"_

Gipsy frowned.

None of the other Jaegers had shown signs of being aware, Coyote Tango had come close, but he had died before he could break the line between AI and sentience.

"GIPSY!" Raleigh's voice shouted.

The former Jaeger snapped up.

"Time to go in," he smiled softly, "It's getting dark,"

Gipsy nodded and walked out of the surf back into the Shatterdome.

* * *

As soon as Gipsy, Raleigh and Mako went inside, the ocean roiled in one spot.

A muscled arm broke through the surface.

The figure swam towards shore and lay there for several moments, his chest heaving as golden eyes looked up at the moon.

He pressed a tanned hand on his silver shirt, to his newly beating heart…and a soft smile graced his face as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

And he lay there on the beach until Gipsy Danger found him the next morning.

**So who is this new person? Anyone have a guess? Also...Gipsy will not be the only Jaeger to come back. There will be others just as the voice said. Any ideas of what I could do for the next chapter? Because I'm kinda clueless :P  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last time I saw you guys, we had a mystery Jaeger appear on the beach...time to find out who he is...and there's someone else who comes in too.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

"He's awake," Mako said as Gipsy and Raleigh came into the med bay.

"Ow…where the bloody 'ell am I?" the man moaned with a thick Australian accent, sitting up.

"You are in the Shatterdome," Gipsy answered, her gold eyes shining in concern.

The man's own amber gaze scanned over the former Jaeger.

"Well…isn't that just fine and dandy," the Australian muttered, "Stuck back in 'ere again for God knows how long…"

"It is better than being at the bottom of the ocean," Gipsy countered.

"One more peep outta you and I'll…" the man growled, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Gipsy crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, the next time I see you lying in the surf for a Kaiju to devour I shall let them," she growled back.

Raleigh leaned over to Mako.

"Knowing her…she might put a neon sign over him saying 'free lunch'," he whispered, making Mako snicker.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Because it's the sort of thing Yancy and I would have done,"

"You two have Drifted with her _way_ too many times,"

"How else do you think she got her humor?"

"Hey, I at least dragged myself out of the ocean," the golden eyed man smirked, "Know what that means girlie?"

Gipsy's eyes narrowed.

"What?" she demanded.

"It means that I'm awesome and you're not,"

A low growl slipped between Gipsy's teeth.

"Well I just think you are a big blowhard," she finally said.

"What do you know?" the man snorted, "You're a bucket head,"

"Well let's just say you are a Kaiju butt and leave it at that," Gipsy huffed.

"Gipsy!" Raleigh reprimanded, but the Jaeger ignored him and really did something immature.

She closed her golden eyes and stuck out her tongue at the man on the berth before quickly turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

"Now I know where you got your temperament from!" Gipsy called as she headed out.

Raleigh and Mako watched her storm out before turning towards their guest.

"So _that's_ what happened to her," he hummed, "Oh Gipsy Danger, heh, didn't think she'd actually go _that_ far,"

"Who are you?" Raleigh asked.

"Oh for cryin' out loud mate," the man groaned, "I've all but told ya!"

Raleigh frowned and then it dawned on him.

The slightly luminescent golden eyes…

The man was a Jaeger.

"Stuck up, jerk, Australian…sounds like Chuck…Striker Eureka," Raleigh deadpanned.

The Jaeger's golden eyes gleamed as he flashed a bright white grin.

"Finally he gets it, though jerk and stuck up aren't exactly the words I'd use…" Striker chuckled, "Now…I'm going to get up and get the 'ell out of here,"

He heaved himself out of the bed with easy grace…but as soon as he stood upright…he went crashing to the floor.

The Jaeger growled darkly under his breath as Raleigh helped him up. Mako noticed that Striker was a bit taller than Gipsy, probably even seven foot, but he looked about the other Jaeger's age.

"I think we should tell Herc," Raleigh suggested, "After all…Striker was his Jaeger,"

"_Is_," Striker growled, "I am still his Jaeger,"

"Then we will have to tell him of Gipsy as well," Mako pointed out.

"Do we have a choice?" Raleigh asked.

Mako was silent for a moment.

"I guess not," she finally said.

"Go find Gips," Raleigh said, "I'll help Striker get used to his legs,"

* * *

Mako wandered through the Shatterdome looking for any sign of the Jaeger, but she couldn't find her.

She walked up to a passing lieutenant.

"Have you seen Gipsy?" Mako asked.

"Becket's sister?" the man asked, "Well…I thought I saw her run out of the Shatterdome into the city…"

"She did _what_!?" Mako demanded, "Oh…this is not good…thank you lieutenant,"

She ran back into the med bay where Striker Eureka was finally getting the hang of his feet.

"Raleigh!" Mako called, causing the man's head to snap up.

"What is it, Mako?" he asked.

"Gipsy…she's gone out of the Shatterdome…into the city,"

Raleigh's face darkened and he cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that mate?" Striker asked.

Raleigh shot the former Jaeger a glare.

"Nothing," he snapped, "You stay here…Mako and I need to go find Gipsy before she gets hurt…"

"The 'ell I will," Striker growled, "I'm comin' with ya,"

"Stay,"

"Fine, and then I'll go find that Kaiju lovin' _wanker_ and tell him _everything_…even about Gipsy," Striker sighed.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Raleigh growled.

Striker bent down and his slightly glowing gold eyes boring into Raleigh's.

"Try. Me," the Jaeger growled darkly.

"Fine," Raleigh huffed, "But you stay on my as…"

"Raleigh," Mako warned.

"You stay with us," Raleigh corrected, "You don't wander off,"

He poked Striker's broad chest.

"Got it?"

"Got it mate,"

* * *

"Of all the scatter-brained _dolts_ you could send," Gipsy growled under her breath as she stalked down an alleyway, "It had to be _him_! You just _love_ torturing me…"

"Well…look who we have here, boys," a man's voice rapsed.

Gipsy turned around, gold eyes narrowing darkly.

A young, dark haired, scruffy man advanced towards the human Jaeger, his group not too far behind him.

"Why don't you go pick up your knuckles and go drool somewhere else?" Gipsy growled.

She was _not_ in the mood for playing games…and she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the games that these humans wanted to play.

"Attitude," the man hummed, "I _love_ it,"

He came closer and gently ran an arm down Gipsy's right arm…her damaged arm.

"You and I could really do some damage…" the man offered.

Gipsy yanked her arm away from him.

"_You_ are going to _be_ damaged if you do not keep your hands _off_ me," Gipsy threatened.

"L-Let her g-go," another voice called.

Gipsy looked up into the slightly luminescent sky blue gaze of a tall, sandy haired man with a tan hoodie. She had the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"So what are you g-going to d-do to us?" the man tormenting Gipsy asked with a mock stutter, "P-Please don't hurt us,"

The blonde's head bowed slightly and his cheeks ruddied, but he still stood by Gipsy.

"Ah no, mate," a thickly Australian voice growled from Gipsy's other side, "It might not be him ya need to worry about…no, that'd be me,"

Gipsy looked at Striker and then at the other man next to her. She was safe for the moment.

"In case you haven't noticed," the first man snorted, "I've got more men here,"

"I dunno Gips," Striker hummed, "I'd say we've fought worse,"

"That we have Striker," Gipsy agreed, "And don't call me that. The _only_ one who has right to call me that is Raleigh,"

"Gipsy then," Striker shrugged, and then he turned to the stranger, "And you mate?"

"You can call me Tango," he answered.

Both Jaegers frowned. There was something about that name…familiar…

Something caught Gipsy's eye…one of the enemy threw a rock at the trio…at Striker.

Striker didn't even look as he caught the rock in his hand.

"Ok then…_now_ it's on," the Australian Jaeger snarled.

One charged Striker. The former Jaeger ducked under the blow before sending a crushing knee to the attacker's stomach, dropping him instantly. Striker gave a snort.

"I've fought Kaiju tougher than that," he grumbled.

A second attacked Tango. The blond simply moved out of the way, grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the ground and delivered a sharp, quick strike to the temple.

"Who should be worried now?" Tango whispered.

Gipsy groped behind her as her opponent came up. Her hand grasped what felt like a two by four and she hefted it, testing its weight. A memory flashed up. Her, Raleigh and Mako walking through Hong Kong dragging an oil tanker behind her and swinging it into Otachi's face numerous times.

The Jaeger grinned and she swung the plank into the side of her opponent's head. He jerked to the side, shaking said head and looked back at Gipsy just in time to receive the backstroke from the American Jaeger.

He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Whoa," Tango breathed.

"Heh, nice job Sheila," Striker chuckled, "Sure showed _him_ who's boss,"

Gipsy shrugged as the man and his groupies helped their fallen up.

"GIPSY!"

The Jaeger froze. That was _Raleigh_!

"C'mon, let's go," the aggressor ordered.

"Come back here and fight ya coward!" Striker snapped, starting after the men, but Tango held him back.

"L-let them go," the blond said, "They're not worth it,"

Striker relaxed just a bit, but he grumbled under his breath as Raleigh and Mako ran up.

"Raleigh!" Gipsy cried, nearly tackling the older man in an embrace, "I'm so sorry, I got lost, I needed to cool down after Striker woke back up…And Tango saved me,"

"What am I?" Striker huffed.

"You helped, but you're still a jerk," Gipsy quipped.

Tango looked at Mako, cocking his head.

"M-Mako?" he asked, "Mako Mori?"

Mako's eyebrows shot up.

"Do I…know you?"

Tango blushed and looked at his feet.

"Well…not like this…" he answered, "You and I were close though,"

"What's your name?" Raleigh asked, "I want to know who I'm thanking for saving my little sister's life,"

"Little sister…" Tango asked slyly, "Or _Jaeger_?"

Raleigh and Mako froze.

"She is Gipsy Danger," Tango said, pointing at Gipsy, "And he is Striker Eureka,"

Gipsy's eyes flared in recognition.

"I know you!" she breathed.

"Who is he?" Mako asked.

"Mako, you should know him," Gipsy reprimanded, "After all, he saved your life when you were little,"

Mako frowned, it wasn't sinking in for her.

"My name," the blond started, "Is Coyote Tango,"

**Basically I got the first conversation between Gipsy and Striker from a comic I found on Deviantart. Two words: Baby Jaegers. And they are so _adorable_. Baby Striker's a jerk and he doesn't like Gipsy very well (the feeling is mutual, since she calls him a Kaiju butt in the comic). The artist is RyokoToast and they have a tumblr with even more baby Jaeger hijinks. On the cuteness scale, I'd have to say its either Gipsy or Tango. Tango's cuteness comes from his situation (very sick, and stutters, hence why he stutters a bit here. But it'll get better, its when he's upset that it gets worse) and Gipsy...well, it's Gipsy, she's just plain adorable.  
**

**Striker and Gipsy don't really get along very well, but they do work together and will come to the other's aid when need be.**

**Next up...well, I'll need some help. I'm trying to get a new Jaeger in every chapter until I have the main four (Cherno, Crimson, Striker and Gipsy) and Tango is already here. So I need help guys, who do you want to see come in next?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so we explain a bit about Coyote Tango...and we learn some things about Gipsy and Striker concerning food and growling stomachs...you'll see.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

"So how long have you been here Coyote Tango?" Striker asked as the three Jaegers sat down in the Mess Hall next to Raleigh and Mako.

"Months," the older Jaeger hummed, blue eyes shining, "But Gipsy has been here longer than me,"

"Really?" Gipsy asked.

"You arrived about a week or two before me," Coyote shrugged, "You came first, then me, then Striker here…and we won't be the last,"

"The others…they're coming?" Gipsy asked.

"Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, and some others," Coyote nodded, "Cherno should be arriving in a few days,"

"Like the last Kaiju attacks," Gipsy hummed, "One every week, then every day, then _two_ every day…"

"I'd like to see how Crim hides that third arm," Striker laughed.

"I'm sure he'll think of something," Coyote said.

"What do you last remember, Coyote?" Mako asked softly.

"St. Lawrence Island," Coyote replied bitterly.

"Where you died," Gipsy breathed.

"I'd…r-rather n-not talk ab-bout it," Coyote sighed, "What d-do you t-two remember?"

"Last thing I can remember was Hong Kong," Striker said, "Bloody Kaiju's EMP fried my systems,"

Gipsy frowned, but then stopped herself from saying anything.

"I remember my core melting down," Gipsy finally said, "Down in the Anteverse,"

"You got into the _Breach_!?" Striker demanded.

"Shh!" Gipsy hissed, "Yes, I did. Raleigh activated my self-destruct after we got in. I was badly damaged, right arm: gone, right leg: crippled, and I had been stabbed in the back…_repeatedly_,"

The Jaeger's eyes glinted darkly.

Raleigh placed a gentle hand on Gipsy's arm.

"That Kaiju did a number on you," he agreed.

"Stupid Category 5," Gipsy hissed.

"Category _5_?" Striker asked.

"The first, and last, ever," Mako answered.

"Who were the Jaegers in that team?" Striker asked.

"You and me," Gipsy answered.

"But…I don't remember…" Striker protested, "I'd remember taking down a…"

There was a low rumbling noise that came from Striker's direction.

"KAIJU!" Striker shrieked and leaped up, golden eyes flaring wildly and hands in ready position.

The Mess Hall went quiet and everyone looked at Striker.

"Hehe, don't mind him," Gipsy announced, grabbing Striker and yanking him back down into his seat.

"What _was_ that!?" the silver Jaeger demanded.

"Your stomach…you're hungry, Striker," Coyote shrugged, "Humans eat when they're hungry,"

"I have to admit, Striker," Raleigh snickered, "That was funnier that Gipsy's,"

"What'd she do?" Coyote asked innocently.

"Around the same lines as Striker…only she tried to activate her chain swords and remembered humans don't have weaponry grafted into their bodies,"

Gipsy turned a shocking shade of red as she buried her head in her arms.

"One time, and you'll never let me forget it," came her mumbled reply as Coyote Tango howled with laughter.

"So…how do we get _un_hungry?" Striker asked.

"You eat," Raleigh shrugged, "C'mon big guy,"

Striker got up and followed Raleigh. Gipsy, Coyote, and Mako not far behind them.

Soon, the group sat back down at their table and everyone but Striker dug in.

The Australian stared at his food.

"I think it just moved," he deadpanned.

"Man up Jaeger," Raleigh chastised, "You'll be fine,"

Striker poked the mashed potatoes experimentally.

"I don't wanna," he grumbled, folding his arms as his stomach gave a dark growl, the Jaeger poked said stomach, "Shuddap!"

Gipsy and Coyote started snickering and Striker fixed them with a fiery gold glare.

"Oh belt up the both of ya!" he snarled, "Go jump in the Breach,"

"Been there, done that," Gipsy quipped, yawning.

"Oh but this is so much more fun," Coyote grinned.

"Well…I don't know about you guys," Gipsy chuckled, "But _"I'm_ ready for dessert,"

"She just ate like two plates!" Coyote said, blue eyes wide.

"That's Gipsy Danger for you," Raleigh shrugged, "Looks like an angel…eats like a truck driver,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Raleigh," Gipsy replied, wagging a finger at him, "And…wait, is that…_chocolate!?"_

Before Raleigh could get _"oh no"_ out…Gipsy had streaked over to the dessert area and started grabbing any and all things chocolate.

Raleigh glared at his Drift partner.

"I blame you," he growled.

"She had to get something from me sometime," Mako shrugged as Gipsy came back, pale arms laden with all sorts of chocolate.

She handed perhaps two bars to Mako and kept the rest to herself.

"Oi, what's that?" Striker asked, reaching out to take a bar…

Gipsy smacked his hand, _hard_.

"Ow!" the silver Jaeger yelped, "What the bloody 'ell was that for!"

Gipsy's golden gaze turned fiery as she let out a low hiss and gathered her chocolate protectively to her.

"You don't touch the chocolate," Raleigh sighed, "Gipsy is…sad to say…_obsessed_ with it. She's a total chocoholic,"

"That's bad…right?" Coyote asked.

"When it comes to girls…yeah," Raleigh nodded, "She gets it from Mako…she about took Chuck's hand off when he took the last chocolate bar from the stall over there,"

Striker and Coyote stared at the two girls and hastily moved away towards Raleigh.

"Works every time," Mako muttered so that only Gipsy could hear her.

The Jaeger gave a short laugh and then turned to her chocolate.

* * *

After dinner, Gipsy showed Coyote and Striker where they would be sleeping until the staff got rooms figured out for them.

"The room next to your room?" Coyote asked, "But…"

"Trust me," Gipsy said, "It's better than having to sleep in Newt's lab…"

She gave a violent shudder.

"Kaiju brains and innards _everywhere_," she shivered, "And I _swear_ that brain was trying to get its tentacles around me…"

All three Jaegers gave involuntary shudders and went in the room.

"Coyote, you have the couch, Striker you have the chair," Gipsy said, "I'll be in the adjoining room if you need me,"

"Goodnight, Gipsy Danger," both male Jaegers called as Gipsy stepped out.

"Goodnight Striker Eureka," Gipsy answered, "Goodnight Coyote Tango,"

"So…first night being human…how do we…recharge?" Striker asked.

"Just lay down and close your eyes," Coyote replied sleepily from the couch, "You'll fall asleep in no time,"

Striker did as Coyote said and he lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed…

Nothing.

"Coyote?" Striker asked.

"Mhmm?"

"I can't…'sleep',"

"For crying out loud," the older Jaeger groaned, throwing a pillow at Striker, "Try this,"

Striker looked at Coyote.

"Lay your head on it," Coyote ordered, "And if you wake me up again…there had better be a Kaiju or something just as bad,"

Striker lay there until he heard Coyote's breaths come in deep and even.

The Australian Jaeger remembered Raleigh mentioning Chuck earlier today…where was he? Where was his second pilot?

Gipsy said that she and Striker went to the Breach, but Striker didn't remember that at all.

Could she have been lying?

He thought about it.

No. She wouldn't have lied about something like that.

A scream rifled through the room and the two male Jaegers shot up.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Striker yelled as he and Coyote got out of bed and ran out of their room.

The scream was coming from Gipsy's room.

"Gipsy?" Striker asked, "You ok?"

Muffled cries of 'No! Stop! Please no!' rang through the door.

"Gipsy Danger!" Striker yelled, straining to open the door, "Answer me!"

More screaming.

"Coyote," Striker ordered, "Go get Raleigh,"

The blue eyed Jaeger nodded and sprinted off as Striker got the door open. The Australian Jaeger came in to see the American Jaeger curled up in her bed, shivering violently and crying.

"Yancy, Yancy no!" Gipsy wailed, "Please!"

Striker carefully wrapped his well-toned, tanned arms around Gipsy's shaking frame, trying to sooth her.

"What's going on?" Raleigh demanded.

"I…I have no idea, mate," Striker answered honestly as he handed the female Jaeger over to Raleigh, "She just started screaming,"

"Gips?" Raleigh murmured, "Hey, it's ok. Shhhh,"

"R-Raleigh?" Gipsy squeaked, cracking open her golden eyes.

Raleigh gave a soft hum, stroking the Jaeger's back comfortingly.

"You ok Gips?" Raleigh asked.

Gipsy shook her head vigorously.

"N-no,"

"It's just a bad dream, Gips," Raleigh said soothingly, "It's ok,"

"B-But it was Yancy," Gipsy whimpered, burying her head into Raleigh's shirt.

"What about Yancy?"

"It w-was c-cold an-and dark…and Kn-Knifehead was in the w-water," Gipsy stammered, "I w-was on the b-beach and the white s-stuff was all over the g-ground…Y-Yancy came out of the w-water and he…Raleigh he was covered in red stuff,"

_Blood._

Raleigh held the former Jaeger closer.

"Did he say anything?"

"He…He said that he came back to…to…"

"To what?" Raleigh asked.

Gipsy's slightly glowing golden eyes turned up to him.

"He said he was coming back to make things r-right…and he was coming to take you back w-with him,"

She started crying again and Raleigh shushed her.

"Don't leave me, Raleigh," Gipsy whimpered, "Don't leave…not again…don't leave like Yancy,"

"I'm not going to leave you,"

"Even if they offer you money?"

"Even if they offer me money,"

"What if they offer you a safe life?" Gipsy asked softly.

"Gipsy Danger," Raleigh growled, playfully touching the Jaeger's nose, "Even if they offer me the chance to bring back Yancy and take his place…I'm not going to leave you. Besides…"

He gave her a firm embrace.

"You're my Jaeger, Danger is in your name…and I wouldn't give you up for the world,"

"T-Thank you Raleigh," Gipsy whispered.

* * *

Gipsy's nightmares weren't the only strange thing that night. A tall, heavily muscled figure walked on the beach. The moon caught in his white blond hair while it reflected in his tawny eyes.

The Power, the Voice, had brought him back to find his brothers and sister…it had promised to bring back his parents and the other pilots too.

"Ya uvizhu vas skoro mama, papa,"he whispered, looking towards the setting moon.

Cherno Alpha turned his gaze back towards the Shatterdome…and he started forwards.

**Ok, so Cherno is in...that just means Crimson is next...I'm giving a thanks to knightphoenix2 for helping me figure out what exactly to do with that Jaeger's extra arm.  
**

**Cherno speaks a bit of Russian at the end (since I don't speak Russian, I used google translate). Translated (roughly) he said: I shall see you soon mama, papa. Referring to the promise made by the Voice that the pilots will return later after their Jaegers.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now we have Cherno finding the little family of Jaegers, a fifth Jaeger joining the team...and Striker gets to meet someone. Can you guess before the chapter ends? :)  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Striker blearily opened his eyes the next morning to see a pale white blob in front of him. He repeatedly blinked his eyes until a young man came into clarity.

The Australian gave a yell and tumbled out of the chair, startling Coyote from his sleep.

"Good morning Comrades," the newcomer rumbled, golden eyes gleaming in mirth, "Sun is up, why you still sleeping?"

"In case you didn't notice, mate," Striker growled, eyes flashing, "We've had a long night so buzz off!"

The newcomer towered over Striker, dressed in military olive green from head to toe, his golden eyes pierced through the soul much like Gipsy's did but these were filled with more joy than Gipsy's fire. He had white blond hair, almost a bright white color, but it was mostly covered by a olive green cap, and he had a handful of freckles littering his cheeks, but they were so fair toned that it was hard to see them unless you were up close…

Like a certain silver Jaeger.

"Um, S-Striker?" Coyote started.

"Shuddup," Striker ordered.

The newcomer cocked his fair head.

"It-It m-may not b-be a g-good idea t-to threaten h-him," Coyote continued.

"Belt up or I'll job you," Striker threatened.

"Then allow me to introduce myself," the white-blond man growled, "I am Cherno Alpha,"

Coyote started laughing at Striker's shocked expression.

"I tried to tell you," Coyote chuckled, "Kinda obvious that he's Cherno…he looks like the Kaidanovskys…well the hair and all,"

"Um…yeah…" Striker stammered.

"What is all the fighting about?" came a new voice from the door.

Gipsy leaned on the door, her gold eyes half closed.

"New Jaeger," Coyote shrugged, "Scared Striker badly,"

"Didn't scare me," Striker growled.

"Yes I did, Comrade," Cherno chuckled.

"By Comrade…I'm going to assume you're Cherno Alpha," Gipsy stated, "That…and your hair looks like your pilots',"

"And who you?"

"Let's see…only female Jaeger on our team…" Gipsy said, cracking a smile, "Ring any bells?"

She was promptly crushed in a bear hug by the Russian Jaeger.

"Gipsy Danger!" he rumbled, squeezing the air from the American Jaeger's lungs as he swung her back and forth.

"Good…to…see you…too Cherno," Gipsy gasped, "Cherno…can't…_breathe_!"

He set her down, laughing as Raleigh and Mako came in.

"Lemme guess," Raleigh sighed taking in Cherno's gold eyes, "Another Jaeger?"

The Jaegers nodded.

"He looks like Aleksis Kaidanovsky," Mako pointed out, "But without the beard,"

She came up and looked up at the Russian Jaeger.

"Cherno Alpha?" she asked.

The Jaeger beamed and nodded.

"So that just leaves one of the original team," Raleigh stated.

"There be others that come," Cherno said, "But Comrade Crimson should make landfall later today,"

"Crim?" Striker demanded, "Ol' Three Arms is coming…_today_!?"

"I not just say that?" Cherno growled.

"Boys," Gipsy warned.

She turned to Cherno.

"Do you know where he is going to come from?"

"On beach, same as most of us," he shot a look at Coyote.

"Most of us?" Gipsy asked.

"I woke up on dry land," Coyote said, "Don't know why…I just did,"

"Maybe you were needed there," Gipsy suggested.

"Maybe," Coyote hummed, "But…enough about that…can we get something to eat before Cherno freaks out over his stomach growling like Striker did?"

The Australian Jaeger glared at him, but Coyote ignored him.

"Eat?" Cherno asked.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Gipsy asked.

"Da," Cherno nodded, "Is hungry, but…what humans eat?"

"We'll just have to show you then," Gipsy replied.

* * *

"I swear we need to have a competition between the two of you," Raleigh deadpanned as he watched Gipsy and Cherno dig in, "See which one of you eats more,"

Gipsy gave a grin.

"Who does she get that from?" Mako asked, "It's not me,"

"Yancy," Raleigh muttered, "The man gave Aleksis a run for his money…where he put all of it…I'll never know. But in high school, Yancy got all the girls because of that…and the fact that he was very smart,"

"Ah, so _that's_ where I get that from," Gipsy chuckled, "I was thinking Mako…"

"You saying I'm not smart?"

"You said it, Raleigh, not me,"

Striker choked on his milk, some of it spraying from his mouth and some from his nose.

"Comrade is choking!" Cherno yelled, "Do not worry! I fix!"

And he clapped Striker hard on the back.

Striker ended up going face first into the eggs.

Gipsy and Coyote started howling with laughter as Striker came back up, golden eyes murderous as they fixed on Cherno.

"Striker, be nice," Gipsy warned.

"He hit me," Striker growled.

"I save you," Cherno disagreed.

"All of you knock it off," Raleigh moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Looks like you have some trouble here, Raleigh," a voice said from behind him.

Striker's face went white as he saw Herc Hansen standing behind Raleigh.

"Easy, Striker," Gipsy whispered softly so that only the Jaeger could hear her.

She then turned to Herc.

"Hello, Mr. Hansen," Gipsy called.

"Gipsy," the older man replied, eyes sad, "Good to see you…and you have new friends?"

"Kind of a little gang we got put together after I went out into the city, they're all fans of the Jaeger program,"

"We came from…not so friendly places," Coyote added to Gipsy's story, "Most of us don't remember our real names,"

"But my name is…" Striker started.

Gipsy stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp.

Herc turned to Raleigh.

"Quite the girl you have there, Raleigh," he chuckled, "I see why you named her after your Jaeger after you adopted her,"

"She seemed like a Gipsy Danger to me," Raleigh shrugged.

Striker's eyes never left Herc, and the older man seemed to notice.

"Something on my face?" he joked, cracking a swift smile.

Striker's gaze went down.

"N-no sir," he finally said, "I…I just wanted to thank you for your service. You and your son make quite the team in Striker Eureka…best pilots to work with a Mark V. May I ask…where is your son, Chuck?"

Herc's gaze dimmed sadly.

"He…he is no longer with us," the man sighed.

"Wh-what!?" Striker demanded, "What happened?"

"It was in a brawl with three Kaiju," Herc muttered, "I…I don't like to talk about it. Just know…he died the way he wanted to…in Striker Eureka,"

Striker's gaze went unfocused and he seemed to be holding back tears.

"I…I'm sorry for your loss sir," the silver Jaeger finally breathed.

"We all pretty much are," Herc nodded, "What is your name, soldier?"

"I go by my nickname," Striker answered, "My friends call me Striker,"

"Why?"

"Because I was fast, like your Jaeger sir…and…I looked up to you,"

Herc turned to the rest of the Jaegers.

"We're all nicknamed after a Jaeger," Gipsy answered, "Well, me, I hit my head really hard when Raleigh pulled me out of the water so I don't remember anything…so as far as I'm concerned…Gipsy's my name,"

"Coyote," Coyote Tango said, shaking Herc's hand, "Stacker Pentecost was a good friend of mine, I'm honored to carry the name of his Jaeger,"

"And you…" Herc started, turning towards Cherno, "I can almost guess…Cherno Alpha?"

"That be me," the Jaeger chuckled.

"My God, you look like Aleksis,"

"We tell him that a lot," Gipsy answered.

"It was nice to meet you all," Herc said, "Well…Raleigh, I'm going to head to the training room…there's some new recruits that need thrashing,"

And he left.

Cherno perked up.

"Can we see?" he asked, "Fighting with fist, fun!"

"I dunno…" Raleigh started.

"Oh, please Raleigh? Pleeease?" Gipsy begged, golden eyes bright and begging.

Raleigh groaned.

"Now I know how Yancy felt about that," he groaned.

"About what?" Mako asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gips has my puppy dog eyes," Raleigh sighed.

Gipsy amped up her begging by batting her eyelashes.

"Oh…FINE!" Raleigh growled, "Fine, we'll go,"

The four Jaegers cheered and sprinted after Herc.

* * *

"Nice," Gipsy grinned as she and her fellow Jaegers came into the training room and watched the soldiers work.

"When we get to hit?" Cherno asked, a little _too_ eagerly.

"Soon I guess," Gipsy shrugged, "I'll go ask,"

She walked up to a soldier.

"Excuse me," she started.

The soldier looked up at her.

"I'm Gipsy Becket," Gipsy introduced herself, "My friends and I wanted to know when we could have a turn on the floor?"

"Not going to happen," the soldier answered.

"Excuse me?" Coyote demanded as the other three Jaegers came up behind their sister in arms.

"You can't train here," a soldier snorted, "This is reserved for _soldiers_ only,"

"But we're soldiers, mate," Striker pointed out.

"You're civilians,"

Gipsy fingered her dogtags, well, technically they were Yancy's. They were the only thing of his left in Gipsy's former hull from the Knifehead incident. Raleigh had given them to her the day he found out who she was and Gipsy had never taken them off.

"Trust me," Gipsy murmured, "We've been in a _lot_ more than you have,"

"Yeah right!" the soldier snapped.

Suddenly, Cherno grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and hoisted him high.

"Little Man need talk?" the Russian Jaeger growled.

"Cherno…" Gipsy hissed, grabbing the _much_ bigger Jaeger's arm before he could do something stupid, "Stop,"

The Russian Jaeger's eyes burned with gold fire as he stared down the soldier. The soldier was unnervingly reminded of staring into an optic on a Jaeger that had been deployed in his hometown not too many years ago.

"Cherno Alpha," Gipsy growled, a low metallic accent entering her tone, "Release him. _Now_,"

The massive fist opened and the soldier dropped to the ground.

"You still in one piece only because Gipsy said not to hurt," Cherno growled.

"C'mon guys," Gipsy said, "We'll come back later,"

* * *

"Come and get me!" Striker yelled as he sprinted into the surf.

"Striker! You don't give hat back I break arm!" Cherno roared, pacing the beach.

He had shown an aversion to water lately and Gipsy didn't blame him. After all, he had died by being held under water and having his hull and reactor crushed.

"Hard to break my arm if ya don't get in the water, mate!" Striker cackled.

Cherno gave a low, spitting snarl that sounded scarily like his growl when he was a Jaeger.

Gipsy looked at Coyote and he nodded as Gipsy stalked towards the water.

Striker might be a faster, stronger model than Gipsy…but in Gipsy's mind…he wasn't too bright.

The female Jaeger slipped under the water and silently swam towards the Australian.

Meanwhile, Cherno started spouting obscenities in every language he knew…which was pretty much all of them.

Most of them were in Russian.

Coyote made note to himself to have Raleigh wash Cherno's mouth out with soap.

The blue eyed Jaeger shuddered at the thought of getting _anywhere_ near the Russian Jaeger's teeth.

Striker started dancing in the water and teasing Cherno…

Right as something grabbed his ankle and yanked him under.

The Australian Jaeger shrieked underwater and started thrashing wildly as he fought against the 'Kaiju' that had grabbed his ankle, his grip on Cherno's hat loosened.

A slender, pale hand grabbed the hat and then grabbed Striker's collar and pulled the Australian Jaeger up.

Striker looked at his attacker/rescuer.

"Aw c'mon Gipsy," the golden eyed Australian growled, as Gipsy yanked him out of the surf, "Let me go!"

Gipsy snorted and dropped him back into the surf, causing the man to come up sputtering, golden eyes blazing angrily.

"One more stunt like that lady…" the man threatened.

"You're welcome, Striker," Gipsy Danger hummed, crossing her arms and watching as the second former Jaeger spat out some salt water, "And you deserved it."

She turned to Cherno.

"Here you go, Cherno," she said, handing the hunter green cap back to the Russian Jaeger.

Cherno snatched it from Gipsy's hand and jammed it back on his head, glaring heatedly at Striker.

"One moment Comrade," he growled, eyes locked on 'target', "I need to introduce certain Jaeger to fists,"

"Wait!" Striker yelped as Cherno advanced, "What's that?"

"Is not going to be working on me," the Russian snarled.

"No seriously mate!" Striker howled.

"Cherno," Gipsy said, "He's right…there _is_ something,"

"I see it too," Coyote chimed in, "It looks like…a…person…"

Cherno froze and looked up.

Sure enough, there was a shape lying in the sand.

"Not person," Cherno said, a grin lighting up his face, "_Jaeger_!"

The group ran to the figure lying face up on the sand.

He was definitely of Asian descent, his dark black hair was closely cropped to his skull. Just like Cherno looked like a younger Aleksis, this man looked like one of the Wei Tang triplets. He was dressed much like the other Jaegers had been when they were found. In clothes that matched their armor color and style.

"Crimson Typhoon?" Gipsy asked.

"Shì ma?" the young man on the beach asked.

_Yeah?_

"It's him," she confirmed.

"Crimson," Coyote said, "Are you ok?"

The Jaeger opened his eyes, the same shining gold as Gipsy, Cherno and Striker's.

"My head," he groaned, "Oh my head,"

"Are you ok?" Coyote repeated.

"I…I think so…" Crimson said, blinking and then wincing as Striker poked his side, "Ow! Striker? Why on Earth are you poking my side?"

"Where's your third arm?" the silver Jaeger asked.

Crimson sat up and rubbed his eyes…but he lifted up both hands to do it…

The third arm still supported his weight…

The Chinese Jaeger had two flesh and blood arms…the third…

Was pure metal.

"I think that we will have some explaining to do, Crimson Typhoon," Gipsy whispered as Crimson flexed his metal arm and stood up.

"Indeed you will," said a voice from behind them.

The five Jaegers all jumped and turned to face the speaker.

"And I want the truth..." Herc Hansen growled, "From _all_ of you,"

**Hehe, so I guess they're going to have to explain themselves...kind makes sense giving that I wasn't sure how in the world I was going to hide Crim's third arm or explain it to the Shatterdome staff.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this took a lot longer than I thought...sorry 'bout that. So I'm not exactly happy with the way the beginning turned out, I might go and change it later. The reactions were tricky to do, so give me some slack...anyway...hope you like it...  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

"What do we do?" Coyote asked as the five Jaegers were brought back to the Shatterdome under heavy guard.

"Run?" Striker whispered.

"They were bound to find out sometime," Gipsy answered

"I can break guards…" Cherno suggested.

_"And then where would we go?"_ Crimson asked, he lifted his bionic arm, _"I can't exactly hide this anywhere,"_

Gipsy froze.

"Crimson…how did you do that?" she asked.

"It was in my head!" Striker added.

_"Internal communications line,"_ the red Jaeger answered, _"Despite outward appearances, our internal biology is the same as it was when we were made of metal. But there are _some_ human aspects,"_

Gipsy blinked.

If their biology was the same…why didn't their weaponry activate or their strength or speed increase?

_"You know this how?"_ Coyote asked via comm, catching the concept quickly.

_"I spent a longer period of time with the Voice. It explained a lot about what we could do,"_

_"Such as?"_ Gipsy asked.

_"We need to find our former hulls first…although, Gipsy, that will be hard for you,"_

_"As it is currently stuck in another dimension," _the female Jaeger replied dryly.

Suddenly, Herc stopped and faced them, the staff of the Shatterdome watching the five warily.

"What's going on here?" Raleigh asked as he and Mako pushed through the crowd.

His face went white as he saw the five Jaegers standing on edge before him. All five were poised to fight if the need be.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the same thing," Herc growled.

"They're just teenagers, Herc," Raleigh protested.

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England," Herc snapped, "No normal person is as tall as they are…_especially_ a teenager. And…"

"You might as well tell them," came Gipsy's voice.

"Gips, are you _sure_?" Raleigh asked.

"They were going to find out anyway…" Gipsy sighed, "Especially with Crimson here,"

Gipsy turned to the guards.

"If you lower your weapons, I promise we will not harm you," she said, "If you continue to point weapons at us like we are criminals or Kaiju, we understand, but you will not get anything from us,"

The guards looked at Herc who nodded.

"Thank you," Gipsy said as she turned back towards the rest of the staff.

"Most of you know me as Gipsy Becket, the girl Raleigh saved from the water and adopted," she started, "Half of this is true. Raleigh _did_ save me from the water, and my name _is_ Gipsy…but my last name is not Becket,"

She looked at everyone.

"You all know me, as you know my comrades," Gipsy finished, "We are the Jaegers from the Jaeger-Kaiju war,"

"This is insane!" a soldier called, "Jaegers were giant robots, you're…just very tall kids,"

Crimson's bionic arm twitched in anxiety, and those closest to him gasped in shock, moving backwards rapidly.

The Chinese Jaeger brought the third arm up in front of his body, showing those in front of him.

"I am Crimson Typhoon," he called, "You couldn't have forgotten me…nor any of my friends this easily. Why is this so hard to accept?"

"Because they don't believe we are Jaegers, mate," Striker answered.

He turned to Herc.

"Herc, you know me," he said, "I have Drifted with you and with Chuck…and Pentecost,"

"You _can't _be Striker Eureka," Herc protested, "You can't…"

Striker strode forwards and touched Herc's shoulder.

Striker's eyes dimmed and Herc's gained a bit of spark.

And Striker replayed a memory for Herc…just like Gipsy did with Raleigh.

_Striker growled softly to himself, the one time he actually managed to wake up…and he got hit by an EMP. His two pilots shuffled in their restraints._

_"There's no emergency power,"_ _Herc growled, unstrapping himself from the pilot harness._

_"We gotta bail," Chuck said._

_"I'm going to try something else…"_

_"No!" Chuck shrieked, "Don't disengage!"_

_The Kaiju outside smacked the helm and Herc went flying into the wall, screaming in pain._

_Striker gave a low, threatening growl to the Kaiju, but the creature ignored him._

_"Ah! My arm!" Herc howled as Chuck disengaged and ran towards him._

_"Hey! Come on! Get on your feet old man!"_

_"_Don't_ call me that!" _ _Herc snapped._

_There was a low snarl from outside the conn pod._

_"He's right outside!" Chuck yelled, "We gotta get out of here _now_!"_

_"We're not going anywhere!" Herc snarled, "Now you and I are the only things standing between that ugly…"_

_Striker gave a disapproving hum and Chuck looked around nervously, thinking the Kaiju was trying to get in._

_"And a city of two million people," Herc finished, ignoring the Jaeger and his son's unease, "Now we have a choice here…We either sit and wait _or_ we take these flare guns…and do something _really_ stupid,"_

_Chuck shrugged and took the gun._

_They both scrambled up through the hatch at the top of Striker's helm and stood in the rain, staring down the Kaiju._

_A sick feeling dug its way into Striker's core. This would not end well, and he knew it._

_"How's your arm?" Chuck asked._

_"Ah, just give me the gun!" Herc snapped, snatching the gun from his son's grip, "Hey! You!"_

_The Kaiju snarled at them._

_And both Herc and Chuck fired._

_The Kaiju shrieked in pain and glared murderously at them._

_"I think we just pissed it off," Chuck shouted._

_Striker desperately tried to restart his systems…but was met with a splash of sparks every time._

"C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!" _the Jaeger thought desperately…_

_A bright white light shone down as the choppers brought Gipsy Danger, Raleigh and Mako onto the scene._

_Striker just had enough time to give a low hum of relief…when his consciousness slipped and he went back to not being aware._

Herc started and looked at the young man in front of him.

"H-how…?"

"Don't ask me," Striker shrugged, "Gipsy figured out how to do it,"

"Raleigh touched me," Gipsy disagreed, "I guess it's just Drift residue…"

"How many people would know _that_ memory, Herc?" Striker asked, "The comm. link was down, no one could tell you _exactly_ what happened at that time…but _I _did,"

"Striker," Herc whispered.

The Jaeger nodded.

"How…how did this happen to all of you?"

"None of us know," Gipsy said, "All I remember is a Voice telling me I had another chance to live. The others actually had the Voice teaching them more and more about what we are now…and what is going to happen,"

"Such as?" Hermann scoffed.

"Pilots come back too," Cherno grunted, "From all of our Conn. Pods,"

The group went silent…even Coyote, Gipsy and Striker.

"Cherno…" Gipsy started, "_When_ were you going to tell us this?"

"Wasn't relevant before," he shrugged.

Before anyone could stop them…Gipsy, Coyote, and Striker tackled the Mark I Jaeger.

"NOT _RELEVANT_!?" they all shrieked, "OUR PILOTS ARE COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD AND YOU SAY ITS NOT _RELEVANT!?_"

"You two still have pilots," Cherno pointed out, glaring at both Gipsy and Striker.

"Yeah, well I _don't_," Coyote snarled, blue eyes glowing dangerously bright.

"Striker Eureka!" Herc snapped.

Striker snapped off Cherno and stood ramrod straight.

"Gips," Raleigh growled, taking hold of the female Jaeger and prying her off of Cherno while Mako grabbed Coyote and dragged him, kicking and struggling, off of his fellow Mark I.

"You," Gipsy growled, "Son of a…"

"Gipsy!" Raleigh yelled.

Mako shot Raleigh a glare.

"That ought to teach you to swear around her," she replied smugly, "She gets it from you,"

"Stand down soldier," Raleigh ordered the Jaeger, "_Now_,"

Gipsy's gold eyes flickered darkly, but she relaxed a bit.

"Don't you think I want to see Yance too?" Raleigh hissed, "To see him _not_ dead?"

"How long do we have?" Gipsy ground out.

"The Voice…" Cherno started.

"It didn't say," Crimson finished, "Won't even tell us what our purpose is now that we're back. All it told us…is that we need to find our brothers and sister and our sister's pilots. That…and the fact that we need to find our old hulls,"

"Well…we can't exactly get Gipsy's or Striker's," Herc said, "Gipsy's is in another dimension and Striker's…I don't think there's anything left,"

"They not have to be in one piece," Cherno said, "A little piece would work,"

"Then I'm all left out," Gipsy said.

"Not necessarily," Newt said with a sly grin, "Every time one of you came back injured…we had to take some of the metal out…I think we've got a bit of Gipsy's metal somewhere,"

"But all of you are missing the point!" Hermann yelled, "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY BECOME SENTIENT!?"

"Technically," Coyote said, "Gipsy is the only one who was truly sentient. I came close but I died before I could. The others…they had their moments of self-awareness, but for the most part they were sleeping,"

"It started when Yancy and Raleigh started Drifting with me," Gipsy explained, "Their bond with each other was so strong that it started rubbing off on me. Finally a few missions before Yancy was taken…I awoke. Yancy noticed it first, then Raleigh, but they kept it secret because they didn't want me dismantled. I'd twitch in the night…actually made it two steps once and scared the crap out of a security guard in the Alaska Shatterdome. I'd somewhat talk to them, mostly humming, growling, purring…no words. Only the programed words that were for weaponry or for self-destruct were what my AI could say,"

"Amazing," Newt breathed.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Hermann growled, "How are they _human_!?"

"You once said that numbers were the handwriting of God," Herc said, "Take a look at them, they are pretty much God's action figures. He could do whatever he wanted with them,"

"Don't like being compared to toy," Cherno rumbled softly.

"And _we_ don't like being kept in the _dark_," Coyote growled.

He was still hurt that Cherno kept the fact that he'd be able to see his pilots again from him.

Hermann opened and shut his mouth numerous times, but couldn't get anything out. Newt started snickering.

"You said you need to get to your old hulls?" Herc asked Crimson.

The Chinese Jaeger nodded once.

Herc turned towards the rest of the group.

"We need to take them to Oblivion Bay," Herc explained, "Gipsy will have to stay here, since anything of her hull that was left…is here or in the Anteverse,"

Gipsy gave a nod and nearly sighed in relief.

She had been to Oblivion Bay…and she had hated it. She was free to move around and such, but it was painful and she didn't do much of that. They had set her in between Coyote Tango's and Tacit Ronan's corpses…it frightened her because she was the only living Jaeger in the world of dead ones.

She was happy they had brought her out of it.

"Then its settled then," Raleigh said, "Tomorrow, we get the Jaegers where they need to be,"

* * *

That night, Gipsy dreamed of Yancy again.

He wasn't covered in blood like the last time, but he was still in his drivesuit. The white armor was still dented and scratched and the helmet was shattered, but at least the pilot wasn't bleeding like before.

"Gips," Yancy beamed, "How are ya doing girl?"

Gipsy shook her head.

"This isn't real," she sighed, "You're dead,"

"Yeah," Yancy chuckled, "Your point? Don't forget, you were dead too…"

"Cherno says that you all are coming back,"

"Most of us,"

Gipsy frowned.

"_Most_ of you?" she asked, "You _are_ coming back…right?"

"Maybe,"

"Stop being cryptic!" Gipsy snapped irritably, "It's not funny,"

Yancy touched her shoulder and gave a sad smile.

"The thing is, Gips, I don't know," he answered, "All I know is that the reason we're coming back is because you still need pilots,"

"We're human now," Gipsy pointed out, "We don't need pilots,"

"Says the one with an internal comm link in her head," Yancy said dryly, "Gips, you look human, but you aren't completely human. You'll understand later once you get into contact with your former self,"

"I _want_ to be human," Gipsy whispered, "What life did I have when I was still a Jaeger? All I was created for was to fight Kaiju, and now they're gone. There is no purpose for being a Jaeger,"

"You'll see," Yancy sighed, "Gips, if there's anything I know, its that you were closer to being human than a _lot_ of people I know. You were like Raleigh's and my younger, taller sister. I'm glad to see he kinda adopted you,"

"What else have you seen?" Gipsy asked.

"Well…Raleigh and Mako trying to eat each other's face was kinda awkward to see…Pentecost is going to have that boy's head…" Yancy chuckled as Gipsy gave a shocked/disgusted/humored face.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ get you humans," she sighed.

"One of these days you might," Yancy shrugged.

"So…you said you didn't know if you would be able to come back," Gipsy started, "That nightmare last night…where you said you were going to take Raleigh back with you…"

Yancy's face darkened.

"It wasn't me, Gips," he growled, "I don't know _who_ is traumatizing you, but know this...when I find him, I am going to make his life/afterlife _miserable_,"

"Do you know what's going to happen when I come into contact with that piece of my former self?" Gipsy asked.

Yancy shrugged.

"I don't know much…all I can say…is that you'll be a _lot_ more powerful than you are now…"

"Again, that was cryptic,"

"I have to tease you a little bit, don't I?" Yancy chuckled, "Mako's too nice to do it…and _Raleigh_ isn't cutting it either,"

"And I thought I got that side from Raleigh,"

"From both of us, mostly from him," Yancy shrugged, "But he's matured a bit since...well…"

"Since Alaska," Gipsy said sadly, "When you died and he left…I kept hoping he'd come back for me…he…he never did,"

Gipsy closed her eyes as she remembered what she went through.

_Burning, always burning_. _Screeching metal as they removed her broken limbs piece by piece so they could 'repair' her. She gave a scream of pain, startling the workers badly before they set back to work, determining it as a squeal of protest from the metal they were dismantling. Raleigh hurt Yancy dead hurt kill brother hurt pilot kin hurt fire blood sparks screaming hurt dark alone._

_Alone._

"Don't chase the Rabbit, Gips," Yancy breathed.

Gipsy opened her eyes, but Yancy was gone.

There was rain and a city in the background.

_"Hong Kong,"_ Gipsy thought.

She walked forwards, the creaking of metal followed her.

The former Jaeger looked down at her metallic form, clenching her fists.

_"Stay on target, Gips,"_ Raleigh's voice came from within her helm.

_"The Kaiju is coming into the city,"_ Mako said, _"Category three,"_

_"We've gotten worse,"_ Raleigh laughed, _"mostly Category fours and the five…haven't gotten a three in a while, right Gips?"_

Gipsy gave a short nod before wading through the water again.

She heard Tendo Choi's voice over the comm.

_"The Kaiju is on your three o'clock guys, be careful,"_

Gipsy felt her chain swords activating as she faced the direction. She sent out a scan…but she wasn't picking up anything.

_"Tell them I'm getting nothing,"_ Gipsy told her pilots.

Mako relayed her report.

_"I'm getting signals,"_ Tendo insisted.

_"Well I'm _not_," _Gipsy growled.

_"Will you two girls get a room or something?" _Raleigh sighed.

_"She just insulted me didn't she?"_ Tendo asked.

_"That I did,"_ Gipsy replied smugly, _"And Raleigh, you can tell Tendo that I…"_

She never got to finish as the Kaiju burst out of the water and grabbed Gipsy, knocking her over.

The Jaeger shrieked as the Kaiju's bladed skull ripped into her arm, and then her midsection.

Up went the chain sword, catching the lightning that flared around the sky, when it plunged down deep into the Kaiju's neck, nearly severing it from its body.

Gipsy shoved the ghastly creature off of her and stood upright.

_"Knew you could do it Gips,"_ Raleigh said proudly.

Gipsy went into a battle stance as the Kaiju miraculously got back up.

_"You'd think that a blow like that would kill one of those things," _Raleigh mused.

Gipsy felt her pilots shift position and her own body moved to fit the pilots' stance.

She growled darkly at the advancing Kaiju.

He was _not_ going to hurt her fam…

Pain exploded in her right side as a _second_ Kaiju raked its talons over her.

_"TENDO!" _Raleigh roared _"YOU HAD BETTER RUN WHEN WE GET BACK BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! _WHY_ DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THE SECOND GODD…"_

Gipsy tuned him out as she swung back around and sliced a deep furrow into the second Kaiju.

The Kaiju retaliated by grabbing Gipsy's arm and ripping it off. The Jaeger shrieked in pain, her pilots howling in pain within her helm.

The claws rent through her helm she heard her pilots scream in terror.

_"Mako! Gipsy!_" Raleigh shouted, _"Listen! You have to lis…"_

The Kaiju ripped through the rest of Gipsy's right helm…and took Raleigh with him.

_"RALEIGH!"_ the two girls screamed, _"NOOOO!"_

Mako's screams of anguish ripped through Gipsy's core and the Jaeger saw red. Both Jaeger and pilot roared and attacked the Kaiju, but Gipsy suddenly stumbled to a stop.

The Kaiju had rammed his barbed tail through Gipsy's chest.

Suddenly, Mako was torn from Gipsy's conn pod. Just _gone_. No scream no nothing…she was just…_gone_.

Gipsy's figure flickered and she sank to her knees.

_"I came back…and I'm going to take them with me,"_ Yancy's voice hissed in her mind.

Gipsy whimpered as the Kaiju yanked its tail out from her chest.

_"If I am going down,"_ Gipsy breathed, _"I am taking _all_ of you with me…"_

The Jaeger activated her self-destruct sequence…

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in her vision.

"You think you can defeat me, Jaeger?" it asked, and the sequence terminated, returning Gipsy to human form, "You might have destroyed the Breach, but you've only delayed the inevitable,"

Gipsy's eyesight flickered as the water started to rise.

"I _will_ conquer humanity," it hissed, tilting her head upwards to look up at it, "And there will be nothing you can do to stop me,"

And the figure bared razor sharp teeth, and it lunged at Gipsy's neck.

The Jaeger awoke with a scream.

"Easy, Gipsy," Striker murmured as he cradled her.

Coyote put a hand on Gipsy's leg.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered.

"No one going to hurt you, comrade," Cherno hummed.

"You have us," Crimson finished, "And the Powers that Be help the one who hurts you,"

Gipsy didn't say anything, she just huddled into her brothers' arms, all nine of them.

**So why do they need to come in contact with their old forms? You'll find out. So next time, the boys go off to Oblivion Bay while Gipsy stays at the Shatterdome. I'm going to work on my other stories...which seem to have a little bit of dust on them, so once I get a chapter for them I'll come back here. Don't worry, I never abandon my stories, this _will_ be finished I promise!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back! In this coming chapter, we find out _what_ exactly happens with the Jaegers when they come into contact with their former selves (if you don't like what I'm doing with it, that is your opinion, but I've got a plan), Find out what some of the Jaeger's are afraid of, we get to see Yancy again, and we find out the name of the Voice.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

"Remind me _why_ we're here this early?" Coyote yawned, using his bow staff to prop himself up.

"Because," Gipsy answered, twirling hers around before settling in a ready position, "I don't want an episode like _last_ time on our hands,"

She shot a glare at Cherno who shrugged.

"Little Man needed to be put down few notches, comrade," he answered, giving a light grin.

Gipsy ignored him and settled her gaze at Coyote. The older Jaeger gave another yawn and his blue eyes fluttered closed.

And Gipsy struck at him.

Her staff got about an inch from his head when Coyote knocked it away with a well-placed hit…and then he swept Gipsy's feet out from under her, making her land on her back and causing the breath to whoosh from her lungs.

"One-zero," Coyote said.

Gipsy grabbed his leg with her feet and twisted, bringing him down with a yelp as Gipsy smacked Coyote across the backside with her staff.

"One-one," she smirked.

Coyote gave a low growl as he got up to his feet.

"I'm too old for this," he grumbled.

"Come on, Old Timer," Gipsy taunted.

The older Jaeger lashed out, landing a hit on Gipsy's elbow.

"Two-on…"

He didn't even get to finish as Gipsy smacked his arm.

"Two-two," she grinned.

"Better watch it, Coyote," Crimson chuckled, "She's gaining. Wouldn't want to get beat by a _girl_ now would you?"

Both Coyote and Gipsy glared heatedly at him.

"Crimson Typhoon," Striker growled sternly, "Enough,"

"You know for a moment there…" Coyote noted, "you sounded like Pentecoooo…!"

Coyote's leg went out from under him as Gipsy promptly flipped him, forcing Coyote to hit the mat with a very loud thud.

A slow, but loud, clapping sound came from the doorway.

The Jaegers all looked up at Raleigh, Mako, Tendo, and Herc who watched the fight with interest.

"Nice takedown, Gips," Raleigh smirked.

"Now _where_ have I seen that move before?" Herc asked, slyly looking at Mako who blushed and looked down.

"We're sorry to interrupt you guys…" Tendo started, "But it's time,"

The five Jaegers looked at one another in slight fear. They didn't know what was going to happen to them after today…but they all knew that they wouldn't be the same after it.

They all went into the main hangar, awaiting the chopper that would take the four male Jaegers to the Bay.

_"Too bad you can't come with us,"_ Crimson said, turning to Gipsy, _"You'll be all alone here,"_

_"I'm_ glad_ I'm not going,"_ Gipsy shuddered, _"To tell you the truth, if I was given the chance to fight an army of Category V Kaiju or spend a few hours in Oblivion Bay…I would choose Kaiju over Dead Jaegers_ any _day,"_

_"Is it really _that_ bad?"_ Coyote breathed.

_"They put me between you and Tacit Ronin,"_ Gipsy said, _"So that was ok, but it was the fact that I was the only living Jaeger in a place of dead ones that gave me nightmares,"_

She shook visibly again.

"I _still_ have nightmares over that," she shuddered.

"Nightmares about what?" Raleigh asked, causing Gipsy to jump as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Gips?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Gipsy sighed, "I forgot that I spoke aloud,"

"Spoke aloud?"

"Comm. speak," Gipsy clarified, "Blame Crimson, he started it,"

"Hey!" the three armed Jaeger yelled as Gipsy smirked.

"I'm starting to see _a lot_ of me in you," Raleigh said, "And I'm not sure that _that_'s a good thing,"

"I've had you the longest," Gipsy answered.

"True,"

"You all ready?" Herc asked, looking at the four that were going to Oblivion Bay, "Chopper's here,"

They all looked back at Gipsy.

"Go," she said, "I'll be here when you get back,"

They all smiled at her, and came up to embrace her.

A flood of emotions washed over the comm. link both spoken word and imprinted emotion. Love, fear, happiness, sadness…and many others.

They all broke off in sync, as if they had a bit of ghost Drift between all five of them, and they went their separate ways.

"Well, Gipsy Danger," Newt called, "Let's get started?"

Gipsy gave a low groan. She was _not_ looking forwards to this.

A reassuring hand landed on her shoulder and Gipsy looked…

But there was no one there. Raleigh and Mako were to the opposite side of her. So if they didn't touch her shoulder...who did?

* * *

"You _sure_ these things aren't going to fall?" Coyote asked.

"I'm sure," Tendo sighed.

_"Look_ _at Striker,"_ Crimson prodded.

Both Cherno and Coyote looked at the Australian…he didn't look like he was enjoying himself. He was as far from the door as he could get.

"You afraid of height?" Cherno asked.

"No!" Striker snapped defensively, "I just don't…like being too close to the door is all,"

"You fear height," Cherno chuckled.

"I do _not_!" Striker snarled.

"Maybe he just fears falling?" Coyote suggested.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Striker screeched.

"Oh really?" Crimson teased, "The…whoa!"

He faked stumbling and almost pitched out of the chopper, hanging on the railing by his bionic hand.

"STOP!" Striker roared, "STOP IT _NOW_!"

Coyote grabbed Crimson and yanked him back in.

"Knock it off," he growled.

The three armed Jaeger shrugged and sat down next to Cherno, who cuffed him sharply on the head.

"Ow," he muttered.

"That bad," Cherno apologized, "Everyone fears, much like human does. Gipsy fear fire. You heights. Cherno water. Crimson not like spiders,"

"Ol' Three Arms is afraid of little spiders," Striker deadpanned, a thoughtful light entering his eyes as he gazed at the three armed Jaeger, "But what about Coyote?"

"I prefer not to say," the older Jaeger replied as he turned away, "Besides, we've got other things to worry about. We're at the Bay,"

The chopper landed and the Jaegers all peered out of the doorway at the desolate landscape that used to be Oakland, California.

"Now we can't stay long," Herc said, "Oblivion Bay is heavily radiated and it can cause humans to get the disease known as cancer,"

"Like…like what Stacker and Tamsin got?" Coyote asked softly.

He got a sympathetic look from the other humans.

"Yeah, Coyote Tango, like them," Herc answered, clearing his throat.

"Well, let's get in an' out then," Striker said.

He then pushed Coyote.

"Age before beauty," came Striker's response.

Coyote shoved him back.

"Beauty before brains,"

The slight shoving match continued until Cherno had enough and forced Coyote, Crimson, _and_ Striker all out onto the ground while he dropped out after them.

Big mistake.

_"Who comes?"_ a breathy, female voice asked, _"What need have they us now?"_

Coyote stumbled as he stepped onto the ground, he held a hand to his head and grunted in pain. The other Jaegers moved to help him, but they two ended up either on the ground, or shaking their head weakly.

"Guys?" Tendo asked, holding up Cherno as he shook, "What's going on?"

"So much grief," Crimson shuddered, tears slipping from his eyes, "So much _pain_,"

"Can't you hear them?" Coyote breathed.

Herc, Tendo and the other soldiers exchanged looks and then looked back at the disoriented Jaegers.

_"Does it matter?"_ a male voice rumbled, _"Would you not answer if they called?"_

_"Yessss,"_ came more voices, _"Yessss!"_

"_Them_," Striker said, "The Dead,"

The humans froze, listening, but there was nothing.

"I don't hear anything, Striker," Herc said.

"That's because we're in a freaking _Jaeger_ Graveyard," a lieutenant piped up, "Full of rusty chassis and useless scrap metal,"

The five former Jaegers froze and slowly turned to face the man. Three pairs of fiery gold eyes and one pair of glowing blue fixing on the man.

"Show respect," Cherno snarled, "They were greatest warriors,"

"This is our Arlington," Crimson reprimanded, "Our Pantheon, our Normandy,"

"You human's heroes," Striker started, "You send your dead home to their home countries while we, the ones who _fought_ for you, who _protected_ you, were left _here_. No honor, no marker, no one to mourn us,"

"We hear them," Coyote said, "Tacit Ronin, Matador Fury, Brawler Yukon, Echo Saber, Vulcan Spector, Romeo Blue, and _many_ others. Ones who were left here,"

The wind blew through the gaping holes in the Jaeger dead. Creaks and moans and what sounded like wails assaulted the ears of the gathering.

"I'm starting to see why Gipsy said she hated this place," Striker shuddered, "I can't imagine what she went through…the only one alive in all these dead,"

Coyote strode up to a badly rent Jaeger, putting a hand on its leg.

"Hello, Tacit," he murmured.

"Can she hear you?" Striker asked softly.

_"Coyote Tangoooo,"_ came the breathy female's voice again as the wind blew through the frame, _"Striker Eurekaaaa, Criiimson Typhoon, Cherno Alphaaaa,"_

The humans fell silent.

"That…that's creepy," Tendo whispered.

_"Brothers…"_ came the second voice from another Jaeger.

"Matador," Cherno nodded.

"They…are they alive?" Herc asked.

"No," Crimson sighed, shaking his head, his third hand clenching, "They are dead, their spirits slip through the veil and come here on occasion. We have seen them on the other side…they tend to stay a while and then leave to go where they want,"

"Are they coming back too?"

"It depends on whether they want to," Coyote said, "The five of us were given the choice to live again or to remain in the afterlife with our pilots…most of them,"

"Gipsy said that she was put in between you and Tacit," Crimson said, "So if Tacit Ronin is here…then your old hull should be…"

He walked around Tacit Ronin's broken form and stopped.

"Here!" he called.

Coyote ran forwards and came to a sudden halt.

"I…I didn't know it was this bad," he breathed, taking in his old form.

The cracked and shattered armor, the broken Conn. Pod. Limbs ripped from their sockets.

"Oh Coyote," Striker whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

"That's ok," he sighed, "We're here now,"

"Why don't we go find ours?" Crimson suggested, "Then we can all get out of here sooner,"

"Sound good," Cherno agreed, "One human accompany?"

"I've got Striker," Herc said, standing next to his Jaeger, "Ramirez, Lee, go with Cherno and Crimson,"

"What about me, Marshall?" Coyote asked.

"Mr. Choi?" Herc asked.

"It'd be my pleasure," the man nodded.

As the others left, Tendo turned to Coyote.

"So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Coyote admitted, "Maybe we get it back to the Shatterdome?"

"There's so many pieces…I doubt we'd be able get them all," Tendo countered.

"You're right," Coyote said, placing a hand on his former shell, "I just…"

Suddenly, the Jaeger gave a grunt of pain, doubling over and falling on his hands and knees.

"Coyote?" Tendo asked, coming to the Mark I, "You ok…?"

Coyote's arm snapped out, shoving Tendo back many feet. The Jaeger let out an inhuman howl as he fell face forward into the dirt, twitching.

Tendo pulled out his radio.

"Herc…we've got a problem!" he shouted.

_"No…kidding!"_ the Marshall growled back, sounding winded, _"Don't…tell me…Coyote's down?"_

"Striker too?"

_"I just got…kicked in…the chest,"_ Herc coughed.

Tendo winced. Just getting backhanded hurt, a kick could have killed him. Herc Hansen was lucky to be alive.

_"Ramirez to Marshall!"_ came the major's voice from the radio, _"Cherno Alpha is _down_, I repeat, Cherno is down!"_

_"Lee to Marshall,"_ cam the sergeant's voice, _"Crimson Typhoon is also down!"_

_"What the…bloody blazes…is going…on here!?"_ Herc demanded.

Coyote gave a low whimper and Tendo looked up from the radio…he noticed that the hull of the Jaeger was disappearing slowly…

And that the human Jaeger was beginning to take on its tributes. Streams of metal wove up the Mark I's arm and some on his neck. There was what looked like the beginning of the two towers on his back.

"He-help m-me," the Mark I pleaded, tears streaming, "T-Tendo…it-it _hurts_!"

Tendo raised his radio and contacted the Shatterdome.

"Raleigh! Don't let Gipsy near that piece!" Tendo shouted, "It'll start a reaction in her!"

A scream rifled through the radio.

_"…Too late, Tendo,"_ Raleigh answered, tears evident in his voice.

* * *

A few minutes prior…

Gipsy followed Raleigh and Mako into the lab where Newt and Hermann were waiting. A piece of metal lay on the table in front of them.

"This was all we could find," Newt said apologetically.

Gipsy's breath caught as she looked at the mechanism about the same length as her arm. She _knew_ what that was.

"That is a piece of a restraint system," Mako said.

"It's _his_," Gipsy whispered.

"What?" Raleigh asked.

"Raleigh…it's _Yancy's_," Gipsy breathed, "That's from the Anchorage attack…"

Raleigh's face paled.

"Are you _sure_ it's his," he finally said.

"It was a part of me," Gipsy answered, "I'd never be more sure,"

Gipsy walked towards the table, putting a tentative hand on the side. She looked back up at her pilots.

"What do you think it'll do?" she asked fearfully.

"Guess we'll just have to find out, Gips," Raleigh shrugged.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Gipsy sighed.

She took a deep breath.

"Well…here we go…" she said.

Her hand was millimeters from the piece when Raleigh's radio crackled to life.

_"Raleigh! Don't let Gipsy near that piece!"_ Tendo shouted, _"It'll start a reaction in her!"_

Gipsy startled, but her hand brushed the piece. It exploded in a dazzling array of sparks and enveloped Gipsy's hand, travelling upwards.

Gipsy let out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain a she collapsed to the floor.

"…Too late, Tendo," Raleigh whispered as he ran to his Jaeger and cradled her shaking form.

"R-R-Raleigh…" Gipsy gasped, "H-Help. H-Hurts,"

"Newt!" Raleigh roared, "What's wrong with her?"

The scientist shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know!" he answered, "Her body is different than ours, all the scanners are picking up is that her system is…oh God…"

"What is it!" Raleigh snapped.

"Her system is reverting, Mr. Becket," Hermann answered softly, "she's reverting back to her original form. And based on what I heard from Mr. Choi…so are the others,"

"I-I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to!" Gipsy screamed, voice becoming staticky, "N-No!"

Raleigh stroked Gipsy's dark hair, watching as red streaks began to form on the sides.

"It's ok, Gips," he breathed, picking her up and bringing her back into the hanger, "Everything will be alright,"

"P-P-Promise?" the Jaeger whimpered.

Raleigh gave a sad smile, "Promise,"

And Gipsy closed her eyes, blacking out from the pain.

* * *

Yancy tapped his foot on the white marble of the hall. He knew that death would be sort of peaceful…he didn't ever think it would be so _boring_.

"What is it that bothers you?" a strong, deep voice asked.

Yancy turned to face the gold and azure gaze the one who sent Gipsy and the other Jaegers back.

"Just bored, that's all," he shrugged, "Starting to wonder if we'll ever get back,"

"That is assured, Yancy Becket," the owner of the Voice said.

"When?" Yancy asked.

But he didn't get an answer. At that moment, the hall's doors banged open and darkness encroached upon the two speakers. Yancy shielded his face as his companion's light brightened, combating the darkness.

The darkness congealed to form a tall, shaded figure with a black, tattered cloak and hood.

"What are you doing here?" Yancy's companion asked calmly.

"You," the shrouded figure growled, "You are interfering with my plans, El,"

Yancy's companion, El, merely looked at the intruder.

"Your _plans_, if you choose to call them that," El said, "Are set to destroy an entire race of sentient beings, Dark One,"

"That have forgotten you," the intruder smirked.

"Nevertheless, I will defend them," El anwered, "Yancy, I believe that it is wise for you to go,"

Yancy stubbornly stayed in the same spot.

"You will fight, El," the Dark One growled, "And you will _lose_. Humanity is _mine_, always was, and always will be!"

The darkness intensified, but so did El's light.

And just like that, the darkness was gone.

"Sir…El…" Yancy started, "I have a request,"

"Yes, Yancy Becket?" El asked.

"I wish to stay behind and fight against him from this side of the Veil," Yancy said, "I want to live again, yes, but I want to protect my family as well from him. I can't do that if I'm alive,"

"You wish to stay dead until the war is over,"

"If that's what it will take,"

"Very well, Yancy," El sighed, "I will grant your wish. You will become a Marshall of my forces, until you decide to relinquish your claim,"

"Thank you, sir," Yancy nodded.

"Now, I believe it is time for the Pilots to return to the Living," El said, "As their Jaegers are now battle ready,"

"That was another thing," Yancy said, "I feel Gipsy in pain…what did you do to her?"

"She has come into contact with her former self," El replied, "She, and the others, are returning to their original forms,"

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of having them reborn as humans in the first place?"

"They are able to switch between the forms, as well as a midway form where their weaponry and gifts are available to them," El said, "I have seen them wanting for all three forms. Gipsy Danger wishes to remain human, while Striker Eureka wishes to be a Jaeger again, Cherno Alpha loves being human, but he also misses the feeling of being a Jaeger. Crimson Typhoon wishes to be able to have a balance between the two,"

"So…that means that if and when Gipsy ever meets you in person again…" Yancy started with a hint of a smile, "She won't try to murder you on the spot,"

El gave a loud, rumbling laugh.

"It means exactly that, Yancy Becket. But _you_ will be the one to tell her all of this,"

Yancy closed an eye.

_That_ was one conversation he wasn't looking forwards to.

**Poor, poor Yancy. Gipsy is _not_ going to be happy when she first sees him. Hopefully she'll understand when she lets him talk. I wanted to give the Jaegers a fighting chance against the Enemy, who is yet to be named, and so the idea of them having the three forms came up. I am taking a bit from a fellow author on that...simply because they had a great idea (though its in TF Prime-verse) about some characters having two different forms and then a form that connects them. The problem with having those forms is that its painful to switch between them and they'll use them only when necessary.  
**

**And for those of you that know me, you know that once a month I go over to my grandmother's (who doesn't have internet) and spend the weekend because my mother has to work the night shift. So I won't be able to post again until Monday. Hopefully, this will be the last time I have to do this as my mother got a new job. Until then!**

**Reason for fears:**

**Gipsy: Fire, because of the whole blowing up bit. I guess you could put a little of fear of losing her family in there too.**

**Striker: Heights, as far as I've seen, they've only airlifted Striker once in the movie and that was with the Breach. Cherno and Crimson were both airlifted to Hong Kong but Striker waded to the Miracle Mile.**

**Cherno: Water, Gipsy already explained it.**

**Crimson: Spiders, never liked the creepy crawlies and anything having more arms than him. In his mind, three is enough...any more is just plain creepy.**

**Coyote: Small spaces, he won't admit it, but he doesn't like being enclosed. He starts to panic if he's in a large crowd so he tends to hang back.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this was a unique chapter for me to write. No, Yancy doesn't tell Gipsy in this chapter, something happens instead...you'll just have to find out.  
**

**Drift Legend:  
**

_**Mako's Memories**_

_Gipsy's/other Jaeger's Memories_ **(****Can you guess who's memories are who's at the beginning?)**

_Raleigh's Memories_

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

_"No don't disengage!"_

_Oh dear powers that be, no!_

_"That's my son you have there. My _son_,"_

_The pain…his wings, they hurt! Wait…wings?_

_"We can clear a path…for the lady,"_

_Pain shot through his core as he realized what had happened to him. To Chuck. To Pentecost. _

_A snarl ripped through him. They would _pay_ for this!_

* * *

_"Cherno Alpha, we've been hit with some type of acid!"_

_Mama?_

_"Typhoon is gone!"_

_Papa?_

_Muffled screams as his pilots drowned._

_"Water is reaching the reactor!"_

_His fists crackled with electricity._

_The Kaiju would _die_ for what they did._

* * *

_"My God, Stacker…this is…insane,"_

_Tamsin?_

_"Tamsin! No, wake up!"_

_Stacker._

_"This is Coyote Tango, Mako, Coyote…this is Mako Mori,"_

_Coyote's sensors on his towers signaled the change in air pressure, but he didn't care._

_He howled in anger. The enemy would die. Slowly and _painfully_._

* * *

_"Movement on the right!"_

_No…not this memory._

_"Three o' clock!"_

_Brothers…no…_

_"Thundercloud formation!"_

_His eyesight narrowed to a single spot…wait…didn't he have _two_ eyes?_

_You promised they would come back. Let them come back, so they can fight again!_

* * *

_"Raleigh listen to me! You have to…!"_

_No…no not again!_

_"Mama! Mama!"_

_Her turbine whirred in terror…_

_"Manual override initiated! Reactor meltdown in T-minus 60!"_

_NOOO! _

_"Gipsy!"_

_Her turbine stuttered softly._

_Yancy?_

_"Gipsy, _wake_ up_!"

_But no…you're dead. Gipsy shivered violently. Yancy, Yancy…_

_He appeared in front of her…it was him but it wasn't him…he was arrayed in silver armor and his sky blue eyes were hard like diamonds…_

_"GIPSY DANGER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"_

Gipsy gasped, almost falling.

She reached out to stop herself…and crushed the machinery binding her to her station with her servo.

Wait…servo?

"Gipsy, are you ok?" came Raleigh's voice from far below her.

"Raleigh?" Gipsy asked, but it came out more metallic and…robotic.

Gipsy looked slowly down at herself and let out an inhuman shriek.

She was a Jaeger once again.

* * *

Herc put a hand on the smooth metal of the Jaeger's servo.

"Striker!" the Marshall shouted, "C'mon, son, wake up!"

Silence.

Herc fell to his knees. Although he'd never admit it, Striker, over the past few days, had become almost like a son to the Marshall.

And now…like Chuck…Striker was _gone_.

Herc Hansen closed his eyes, tears starting to form…

"What are you cryin' for, old man?" came a weak, staticky, metallic voice.

Herc's head shot up and he looked in the visor of his Jaeger.

"So you really _do_ care," Striker chuckled, visor brightening in laughter.

"Striker," Herc growled, as the Jaeger struggled to his pedes, "You son of a…"

"Now…do ya think we should probably find the others?" Striker asked, straightening up to his full height.

"Probably a good idea," Herc nodded.

Striker bent down and offered his servo.

"C'mon old man, up ya get,"

"Don't call me that," Herc said, slightly annoyed.

But as Striker put Herc on his shoulder, Herc gave a slight smile.

* * *

"Nngg, my _head_," Tendo heard someone say behind him.

The technician turned around and faced the Jaeger that was once a teenage boy.

Coyote shook his helm tiredly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tendo replied honestly, "All I know is that you're a Jaeger again,"

Coyote cocked his helm and his conn-pod flickered once…like he was blinking…as he looked down at himself and then looked at his shoulders where his towers were.

"How is this possible?" Coyote asked, "I…"

There were loud, heavy footsteps and three Jaegers made their way through the mist.

Brilliant silver, army green, and rich scarlet Jaegers walked towards them, Herc Hansen rode on the silver Jaeger's shoulder, while Major Ramirez was carefully carried in the green Jaeger's servos and Sergeant Lee walked beside the scarlet mech.

"Well, I have to say this," Striker's voice came from the silver Jaeger, "You look a _lot_ better than what you did when we first got here, Coyote,"

"You have room to talk," Herc reprimanded, smacking Striker's helm lightly, "There was hardly anything _left_ of you,"

"…Touché," the Jaeger muttered.

"Can we go home now?" Crimson asked, looking over at his comrades, "I'm _really _starting to get freaked out by all the dead here,"

"Same here, Comrade," Cherno agreed, "We see Gipsy…see if she alright,"

"Wait," Striker balked, "That means…we have to go with one of _those_!?"

He pointed a shaky finger at the helicopters.

"'Fraid so, Striker," Tendo said, "The Shatterdome is across the ocean…past the Breach. We had to airlift you and Gipsy to it…"

"I know," Striker interrupted, "I know what happened,"

"I thought you said the last thing you remember was Hong Kong?" Coyote asked.

"It was…and then _this_," Striker gestured down at himself, "Made me remember what exactly happened at the Breach…to…to my pilots…"

He broke off, bowing his head.

"I just know that I want to make the Kaiju and their masters pay for what they did to my pilots," the silver Jaeger finished.

"We as well," Crimson, Coyote, and Cherno all agreed.

"We'll have more time to discuss what to do when we get back to the Shatterdome," Tendo reassured them.

"We need to get more choppers then," Ramirez said.

"I can do that," Herc nodded, "Just sit tight everyone,"

* * *

"Gipsy," Raleigh tried, "Calm down, please,"

"Calm _down_?!" the blue Jaeger hissed, her visor darkening in anger, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M NOT THE SAME AS I WAS FIVE FREAKING MINUTES AGO!"

"Gips,"

"Don't you _Gips_ me, Raleigh Becket,"

"Please, just…breathe,"

"That sounds like a good idea, oh wait…I _don't have to breathe anymore!_"

Raleigh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She sounded like Gipsy, she walked like Gipsy…she looked somewhat like what she used to as well.

She still had the hatches and her turbine where they were originally placed, her helm was exactly the same style, her shoulder flaps were narrower than they used to be…And her body was differently shaped. More…feminine…Raleigh guessed.

He remembered the old pictures of Tacit Ronin, and Gipsy kinda was similar to that. She had almost an hourglass figure, and he shook his head as he thought about how the other four Jaegers would react to Gipsy's makeover. She was _very_ attractive for a Jaeger, the four would have to be blind not to see that.

The only thing that ruined the whole image, was Gipsy's scowl. Even though she didn't exactly have a mouth or any human features on her helm…she just screamed the expression with her arms crossed over her chest and helm drawn in closer to said chest.

Suddenly, Gipsy froze, arms dropping to her sides.

"Gipsy?" Mako asked.

"What's going on?" Raleigh added.

"The Breach…" Gipsy started.

"What about it?" Raleigh asked.

"It…It's been _reopened_,"

Dead silence.

"How is that possible?" Mako breathed.

"I don't know," Gipsy answered honestly, "I suggest you get suited up. A Kaiju just came through,"

"What category?" Raleigh asked.

"III," Gipsy said, "Category III,"

"How do you know?" Mako asked.

"Apparently my processor is still hooked up to the Shatterdome mainframe,"

"Best get ready then," Raleigh sighed.

And Mako and Raleigh ran off to get ready.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raleigh and Mako had gotten themselves strapped into the restraint systems.

"I've _really_ missed this," Raleigh sighed.

"It's strange," Mako admitted, "Can't you feel us in here, Gipsy?"

"Yes," the Jaeger replied, "It actually kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Raleigh asked.

"Tickles," Gipsy admitted.

Raleigh burst out laughing.

"It _tickles_?" he gasped.

"Yes, now stop laughing because that makes it worse!"

That made Mako laugh.

"Stooop!" Gipsy whined, trying her best not to laugh…and failing.

_"Hey you three," _Newt started, _"Can you guys stop laughing long enough to get ready for the Drift?"_

"Wonder what _that's_ gonna be like?" Raleigh wondered out loud, "I mean…it's going to be a little different since you're up and talking now Gips,"

"Guess we'll just have to see," Gipsy replied, relaxing and preparing to Drift.

_"This is Dr. Gottlieb,"_ came Hermann's voice over the comm. system, _"Prepare for neural handshake in 15…14…"_

"Ready to get inside my head again, Mako?" Raleigh teased.

"After you," she answered coyly.

"And after all," Gipsy started, "Age before beauty, Raleigh,"

Mako started snickering as Raleigh's face went red.

_"3…2…1…"_

And the three Drifted.

**_Running through the city, little red shoe, "Mama!", blaring horns, smell of ashes as she got up and walked bet_**_ween rusted metal, waning patience, hope fading, lonely, wind howling through her, so sad as she climbed a wall, trying to keep his balance, Stacker coming up to give a new assignment, new chance as he was taken from Oblivion Bay, hope soaring in her chest, screaming in pain as she was repaired an**d tossing Raleigh over her shoulder in the Kwoon Combat Room and Stacker finally letting her pilot and chasing the rab**bit Yancy dying once again an**d running through the streets again before going o**ut into the water and destroying Leatherback before using a tanker boat sword Gipsy batter up ha! And then getting the chain sword deployment and slicing Otachi in half then go**ing into the Breach and seeing her adopted father, her sensei, d**ie and letting Mako go and having Raleigh set self-destruct oh the pain! Raleigh end me please! Please! Keying in the escape pod relay, Gipsy I'm sorry I'll miss you thank you Raleigh. Burning, pain, peace, stars…_

All three jerked as the Drift finished.

"Whoa," Raleigh blinked as he jerked back.

"That was…" Mako continued.

"Intense," Gipsy finished, "Now, right hemisphere, calibrating…"

Raleigh, Mako and Gipsy all moved in sync, raising their right arms.

"Left hemisphere, calibrating," Gipsy continued, and the three lifted their arms again.

All three smacked their fist into their open palm.

_"Neural handshake strong and holding!" _ Newt announced, _"Strongest handshake on record, guys,"_

"Dude, if you even _knew_ what happened in here," Raleigh chuckled.

_ "I bet it was awesome," _Newt chuckled, _"Can…"_

_"Newton…" _Hermann growled, _"In case you didn't notice, there is a Kaiju on our doorstep and they need to stop it. So stop your…jabbering…and let them go already!"_

Gipsy gave a low laugh as she and her pilots went through the doors.

"Just like old times, girl," Raleigh grinned as his and Mako's legs moved in time with their Jaeger's.

"Just like old times," Gipsy agreed as the water swirled around her legs.

* * *

"Striker!" Herc shouted down at the Jaeger, "Stop squirming."

"I'll stop moving when you put me _down_!" the silver Jaeger snapped, visor glowing darkly.

"Marshall," Tendo started, "I'm getting some _way_ off the chart readings…"

"From where?"

"From the…from the Breach,"

"That's impossible…it was closed!"

"Well its open now…and there's a Kaiju coming out of it. Category III,"

Herc cursed under his breath.

"Where is it?" he finally asked.

"It's heading to Hong Kong,"

"Raleigh, Mako and Gipsy are there," Herc said, "They'll hold it off until we get there,"

"Hopefully…but…sir?"

"What?"

Tendo showed Herc the screen and the Marshall closed his eyes sadly as he looked at the Kaiju's structure.

"Raleigh and Gipsy are going to have a hard time dealing with that," he finally said.

**And next time with the fight! Just to warn you...I stink at action scenes, my friend Rapidfyrez is a _heck_ of a lot better than me with it, but I'll try my best to get a Jaeger/Kaiju brawl done. It might be tomorrow, might not...this is a busy week for me so until next time!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...I tried my best here...don't hurt me. I'm better with dialogue, not action sequences...so here you guys go!  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

"Miracle Mile…and I'm still not getting anything," Gipsy said as she came to a halt.

"Yeah, remember the _last_ time we thought that?" Raleigh muttered.

"Don't remind me," Gipsy growled as she scanned the water, "It was bad enough the first time,"

_"Signal's coming up on the right, guys, two o' clock,"_ Newt called.

Gipsy's helm tilted in that direction at the calm water.

"Still don't see anything," she muttered.

And the sea exploded with a spray of white and turquois.

The Kaiju reared its ugly head and roared at the Jaeger.

"Oh. My. God," Raleigh started.

He was right to be worried.

It was almost an _exact_ copy of the Category III known as Knifehead.

Gipsy froze, trembling as the Kaiju hissed at her, shaking its bladed head.

_Cold flooded her systems, her helm felt like it was being ripped in two._

_So…cold…_

_Her arm was _gone_…Raleigh screamed in pain as he clutched said arm._

_A hole, gaping…blood…running down her chassis, sparking wires…_

"The Hull! It went through the Hull!" _Yancy screamed,_ "Raleigh listen to me! You need to…!"

_Screams, half of her was _gone_._

"Raleigh!" Mako shouted, "Stop! Don't chase the Rabbit!"

"It's not me!" Raleigh yelled back, "it's…"

Realization dawned on his face.

"It's _her_," he breathed.

_Gone._

_It hurt. Other half was gone, it hurt so bad!_

_Torn._

_She trembled under her own weight._

_Too much, just too much…_

_Straining…_

_Her knees buckled as she tumbled face first into the snow…_

"Gipsy!" Raleigh yelled, "Don't chase the Rabbit!"

The Jaeger remained unresponsive.

_Other_

_Half_

_Was_

_Supposed_

"GIPSY!" Mako shrieked.

_To _

_Help_

Gipsy still didn't move, but her intakes sped up…like she was hyperventilating.

"My fault," Gipsy wailed, "My fault my fault my fault my fault _my_ fault!"

_Snow grated and crunched under her plating, melting from the heat of her reactor._

_The cold black water of the sea beat against her metal skin._

_Second Half gone now…_

_Hole got deeper._

_She was left alone…so alone…_

_Cold…_

_Freezing cold…_

_And pain. So much…couldn't think…couldn't move…_

_No…_

_NOOOOOO!_

Raleigh turned to Mako.

"You think we can move her?" he asked.

"She's sentient…I don't think she'll like that…"

"I don't think she'll like us getting _killed_ either,"

Mako sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Let's see if this works," Raleigh murmured before comming LOCCENT, "LOCCENT, Gipsy's chased the Rabbit, we're going to see if we can still go to manual control,"

_"Good luck," _Newt answered.

Raleigh and Mako raised their right arms…

But Gipsy didn't move.

Raleigh cursed bitterly and Mako reprimanded him, saying that Gipsy's foul mouth comes from him.

The Kaiju shrieked and drove its head into Gipsy's side.

"GIPSY!" Raleigh and Mako both screamed.

Gipsy screeched in pain and swatted at the Kaiju, her chain swords sliding out and firming to their deadly edge.

A low snarl rumbled from the Jaeger's chest and she rammed the sword into her enemy's side, cutting deep and earning a pained, shrill shriek from the monster.

It swung around and backhanded Gipsy, forcing her to fall into the water. She shook her head to clear it…but the monster kept coming in closer…

A blast of a horn split through the air and a silver blur shot into action, three more blurs, tan, green, and red joined in.

The blurs solidified into _very_ recognizable shapes.

Striker swung up onto the Kaiju's back, stabbing his blades deep into the scaly hide of the creature's neck.

Cherno swung a heavily armored fist into the Knifehead knockoff's chin, forcing the head to snap upwards.

Crimson's saw blades activated and he sliced at the Kaiju, drawing thin, but very deep gashes into the softer underbelly of the beast.

Coyote's weapons were mostly long range, but that didn't stop the Mark I. He, like Cherno, started to whale on the monster, he said something with every hit…but Gipsy couldn't catch it…

She was so tired…

But she got back up, knees shaking badly as she brought out her sword.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm in your head," Gipsy growled back, "I _know_,"

"Let's get this bas…"

"Raleigh…" Mako warned.

Raleigh glared at her.

"You know what I mean," he finally huffed.

Gipsy staggered forwards and the male Jaeger's all looked at her, holding the dying monster still so Gipsy had a clear shot.

"THIS IS FOR YANCY!" Gipsy and Raleigh both screamed.

And they lunged, piercing through the hide easily.

The Kaiju gave a wailing shriek and fell limp.

"Let's check for a pulse," Gipsy said.

She charged up her cannon and the other Jaegers backed away. And Gipsy emptied the clip into the Kaiju, not stopping even after there was barely anything to identify it a Kaiju.

"No pulse," she replied dryly as she turned to her brothers in arms, "Now…if you'll excuse me…I think I need to…"

And she started to fall.

She was dimly aware of one of the boys catching her, dimly aware of Raleigh and Mako shouting at her…

But all Gipsy did was shut down into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Newt and Hermann both walked out of the repair bay about five hours later.

"How is she?" nearly everyone asked.

"Gipsy Danger will be fine," Hermann said, "But she was damaged badly in her side,"

"Will she be ok?" Mako asked.

"She'll be fine," Newt answered, "She's stable at least,"

"Can we go see her?" Raleigh asked.

"Best bet is to let her rest," Newt said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, "She's amazing to watch…her Jaeger body…it's got some human aspects to it…"

"You mean like…" a soldier cut off awkwardly.

"NO!" both Hermann and Newt yelled.

"What Newton _meant_," Hermann growled, "Was that her body is _healing_ itself…much like ours do when we are cut or injured in any other way,"

"It's just hers are a _lot_ faster than ours," Newt said, "I'd be surprised if she isn't picking fights with Coyote or Striker sometime tomorrow,"

"Gee, thanks," Striker growled, crossing his arms as Coyote did the same.

Cherno and Crimson, however, just laughed.

* * *

"Gipsy,"

Gipsy groaned in pain, but she didn't online.

"Gips, c'mon, I know you're awake,"

The Jaeger gave a sigh and onlined, facing a _very_ familiar figure in a silver version of his drivesuit.

"Yancy?" she asked.

The oldest Becket gave a bright smile.

"It's me, Gips," he answered, patting her armor, "How ya feel?"

"How do you think?" Gipsy replied dryly.

She gave a sigh as she laid her helm back down on the berth.

"I feel like I got in a very one sided fight with Slattern, Scunner, Raiju, Otachi, Leatherback _and_ Knifehead all rolled into one," she groaned, "Oh, _and_ that I got a thermal nuclear bomb detonated in my side,"

"So pretty good then,"

"Your definition of 'good' and mine are _way_ different,"

Yancy laughed.

"Well, you've got my sarcasm, I guess I can rest happy,"

"Ah, ah, older Becket, you're coming back," Gipsy ordered.

"About that…"

"Yancy?" Gipsy asked.

"I'm staying behind for a bit," Yancy admitted, "I'm fighting from _that_ side,"

"With what army?" Gipsy demanded.

"Oh…I'm sure you'd recognize some of the names," Yancy replied, "Tacit, Romeo, Brawler, Matador…Ya know you kinda look like Tacit now,"

"Yeah about that," Gipsy slurred as she looked back up at her former pilot, "_Why_ didn't you tell me about this? I _liked_ being human,"

"I didn't know about it until just now," Yancy shrugged, "Besides…you're taking this rather well…I would have thought you would have throttled me or squished me by now because of that,"

"Hurts too much to move," Gipsy answered, "But don't think I'm not thinking about it..."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Gipsy," Yancy chuckled, "But…speaking of forms…you can switch you know,"

Gipsy's visor flickered.

"Come again?" she asked.

"You have three forms…human, Jaeger, and a halfway form between the two where you can access your weapons and stuff while still in a slightly human form,"

Gipsy cocked her helm.

"How do I…?" she started.

"You have to think of something in your human form," Yancy said, "But I'd suggest going to mid-form first…because it's a _very_ painful transition if you go from human straight to Jaeger or vice versa,"

"And _how_ do I do that?" Gipsy growled.

"Think of something in your human form and something in your Jaeger form and you'll start to change…but focus on them only,"

Immediately, the images of her blades popped up…as well as Yancy's dog-tags.

Pain arched through the Jaeger's systems…although it was nowhere near the level in which she first changed.

Gipsy's back arched off the berth that was steadily increasing in size by the moment, and an involuntary groan of pain slipped past her…teeth…

She was doing it!

Soon, the change finished. Gipsy relaxed, breathing heavily as she brushed her red streaked, black hair out of her eyes.

"Care to see what you look like?" Yancy asked.

Gipsy gave a short nod and Yancy handed her a mirror…well…a metal tool table.

The Jaeger saw her human face…but she still had her visor. It was a translucent amber that let you see her eyes behind it, and it seemed to go all the way past to her ears.

She heard a slight whirring and realized that her turbine, one of her more striking features when she was a Jaeger, had stayed with her. What made it _not_ so terrifying, was that it looked like it was behind smooth glass so her clothing wouldn't be harmed.

"Ok…this is very strange," Gipsy admitted.

"You did good, Gips," Yancy applauded, "Now, can you change to your human form?"

Again, Gipsy concentrated on the image of Yancy's dog-tags…again the pain rushed in…and so did silence.

Gipsy brushed her hair away from her eyes…noticing that the 'visor' was gone, as was the turbine. A small, peaceful smile lit up her face.

"Thank you, Yancy," Gipsy breathed, looking up…

But Yancy was gone.

Gipsy swung her bare feet around to the side of the berth…it was a _long_ way up from the ground…

She slid off, coming to a rolling stop at the foot of the berth, and stood back up, brushing herself off.

_"Well,"_ Gipsy thought, _"Might as well show the boys how to do this…seeing as they might not want to be stuck as Jaegers all the time,"_

And she pushed the repair bay doors open…and faced a variety of _very_ shocked faces.

Gipsy raised a hand.

"Hi," she said, "Look who's back to being human again?"

**So now the Jaegers know they can switch between forms...should have the pilots coming in within the next chapter or so. And I can get back to the funny, heartwarming stuff instead of doing battle scenes (again, I'm not very good at them).  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I just wanted to get a chapter up for today just so I could wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving and if you guys are heading out into the madhouse tomorrow (if you're not religious, I don't mean to offend you) but I pray for you and I _really_ hope that none of you get maced for an X-Box like some poor guy did last year. I, myself, am going out tomorrow so this will be the last chapter I write for a few days...mainly because of work and because I will be sleeping off my little excursion. I have to wake up at _4_. _4 a.m._ I am with Yancy here...I hate mornings where I have to get up at ungodly hours of the night. ANYWAY! On with the story!  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

"NYET!"

Raleigh blearily opened his eyes and sat up, looking at his alarm clock.

_"I am going to kill some Jaegers,"_ he thought bitterly as he saw the time.

"What is it this time?" Mako yawned from her side.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out," Raleigh replied as he pulled on his dark blue sweater, running his fingers through his blond hair to clean it up a bit.

Mako's feet touched the floor and she shivered, drawing the sheets over her clothes.

Raleigh opened the door and looked out…

And nearly had his head taken off by an army green and white blond blur.

"NYET! NYET! _NYET_!"

A red and gold blur followed quickly by a blue and red blur nearly knocked Raleigh off his feet.

"Gipsy! Crimson! Cherno!" Raleigh growled, "What are you three doing!?"

"They're trying to…catch…Cherno…" came Coyote's voice as he came, panting heavily, towards Raleigh.

"Why?" Raleigh asked the blue eyed teenager.

"He…" Coyote broke off as Cherno bowled over him and continued running.

"Sorry Comrade!" the Russian called.

Coyote had just managed to sit up…when Crimson tripped over him and Gipsy sandwiched Crimson between her and Coyote.

"Ow!" Crimson yelped, "Gipsy! Get. _OFF!_ Elbows!"

The girl quickly got off her three armed companion and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Crimson," she shrugged, "But hey, at least my elbows aren't as sharp as Striker's,"

"And you're not as heavy either," Coyote added, "But the both of you…you come close to it."

Raleigh chuckled as Mako peeked through the doorway.

"What are the four of you doing up anyway?" Mako asked.

"Well, none of us could sleep," Crimson admitted, "So we had a little fun in the ocean…and then Striker tackled Cherno…got wet sand all over him. In his joints, on his reactor…we told him he'd have to get a bath…"

"After Cherno found out 'bath' meant water…he did _not_ take that well," Gipsy added, "Although…he figured out that he's a _heck_ of a lot faster in human form than Jaeger or his halfway…and we've been chasing him down ever since,"

"I never knew a guy his size could run that fast," Coyote admitted.

"What time is it?" Mako asked.

"Two," Gipsy answered.

"A.M?"

"You sound like Yancy," both Gipsy and Raleigh said.

Mako closed an eye.

"Not that I wouldn't love to chat…" Crimson started, "But Gipsy, Coyote…we _do_ have a Russian to chase,"

"Why isn't Striker helping?" Mako asked.

"He's taking his bath," Gipsy answered nonchalantly.

"More like you forced him into it," Crimson snickered.

"He refused to get in," Gipsy shrugged, "Not my fault the water wasn't warmed up yet…or that he still had his clothes on."

Raleigh burst into loud, peals of laughter and Mako's lips twitched in a smile.

"Well, we got to get going," Gipsy shrugged, blowing a red streaked bang out of her face, "C'mon boys, let's get hunting,"

* * *

"Now, Cherno," Gipsy said calmly as they three Jaegers cornered the big Russian, "It's not going to kill you…"

"Nyet!" he snarled, eyes flashing dangerously as he backed up until he hit a wall.

Gipsy backed up a bit before turning to Crimson.

The Chinese Jaeger sighed.

"Call upon the Master now, huh?"

"Master of _what_?" Coyote scoffed earning him a glare from Crimson.

Crimson stalked forwards, arms spreading out into what looked like his trademark battle tactic, Thundercloud Formation.

His flesh and blood right arm snapped out, but Cherno caught it in a huge fist. Crimson's left arm snapped towards him, but it too was caught.

"Have you now," Cherno growled darkly.

Crimson gave a sly smile.

"How many arms do I have, Cherno?" he asked sweetly.

Cherno frowned, mentally counting the two he had…his eyes widened and flicked towards the last arm right as the metal appendage whipped forwards and stole Cherno's hat, flicking it over to Coyote, who juggled it before clamping down on it.

The Russian Jaeger bellowed in rage and Coyote jumped pretty high in Gipsy's opinion.

"N-Now Ch-Cherno," the blue eyed Jaeger stuttered, "I-I have y-your hat…I-I'll g-give it b-back when y-you t-take a b-bath,"

Cherno glared murderously at Crimson, Gipsy, and Coyote…but he let out a sigh and bowed his head.

"Da," he mumbled, "Will get…bath…"

He spat that last word out like it was poison.

* * *

They came into the mess hall sporting bruises, and in Striker's case, a nice black eye.

"Next time," Striker growled as the five of them sat down next to Raleigh, Mako, and Herc with their food, "_You_ get to hold him down, Gipsy,"

"But I _like_ seeing you getting punched in the face," Gipsy pouted.

"Oh belt up,"

Cherno sulked in the corner of the table, not speaking to any of them, hat jammed down so that you could barely see the tops of his ears.

"What happened to you all?" Herc asked.

The Jaegers all looked at each other.

"Bathtime for Cherno," they all said in unison.

Raleigh's face was turning red as he snorted into his eggs.

"Find something funny, _Ray_?" Striker growled.

Raleigh cleared his throat before speaking.

"No," he said, "But I was wondering why Cherno didn't give you a matching shiner?"

"Could do that _very_ easily, Comrade," Cherno growled darkly as he glared at Striker, "Would not _be_ there if Striker not push into wet sand,"

"It was just some bloody _fun_!" the Australian Jaeger protested.

"I show fun," Cherno snapped.

"Enough," Gipsy ordered, "Let's just _eat_, ok?"

"Striker," Herc started.

The silver Jaeger looked up as Herc tossed him a bag of ice.

"Thanks," Striker said, wincing as he put the ice on his eye.

The rest of the meal passed in silence…until Raleigh got up and started heading for the dessert area.

"So, how are you all doing today?" Newt asked, sliding in next to Gipsy as Hermann took his place across from Newt.

"Other than getting beat up by a certain Russian, pretty good," Gipsy quipped.

"I see Raleigh is heading towards the dessert area…" Hermann started.

"Which means I'm getting one step closer to having fifty more dollars in my purse," Mako retorted.

Striker raised an eyebrow, wincing as it sent pain through his blackened eye.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"You remember how Gipsy has a chocolate addiction because of me?" Mako asked.

Striker and Coyote shuddered, but nodded.

"Ever since Raleigh, Mako, and I started Drifting again," Gipsy continued, "We've been having a bet with Newt and Hermann…"

"Dr. Gottlieb," Hermann corrected.

"We made a bet to see how long it would take before Raleigh started showing symptoms of chocoholism," Gipsy finished, ignoring him.

"It wasn't long after we started Drifting the first time where Raleigh started gaining a sweet tooth for chocolate," Mako added, "Gipsy and I both bet that he would start showing it sometime this morning,"

"And Hermann and I," Newt finished, ignoring his coworker's glare, "bet that it would be sometime this afternoon,"

"Seeing as how both Jaeger and Copilot have the addiction," Hermann said, "It would be very likely for the affect on Mr. Becket to happen today…it was a matter of simple calculation to deduce that it would be sometime this afternoon due to the…"

"Hermann," Gipsy interrupted, "You have your own blackboard,"

The scientist's ears turned bright red as the other Jaegers, even Cherno, started to laugh.

"Gipsy, look!" Mako ordered.

The Jaeger did so…right as Raleigh starting taking a bunch of chocolate doughnuts, scones, and other pieces of food containing the dark sweet.

"HA!" both Jaeger and Pilot crowed, turning to Newt and Hermann.

"Pay up," Gipsy smirked, hand outstretched.

* * *

A loud crack rang through the Combat room as Gipsy's and Striker's staffs collided with one another.

Striker moved quickly around in a circle, Gipsy trying desperately to keep him in front of her all the time…sweat dripped down her visor and down onto her lips as she kept turning.

Unlike Gipsy's, Striker's visor covered his whole face, protecting it, but in Gipsy's mind, it was also a weakness. As the younger Jaeger moved more, the visor would cloud up with his perspiration and hinder his vision…but Gipsy herself also had that liability.

Her turbine whirred softly in irritancy.

Striker was too fast to do anything to…wait a second.

Just like Gipsy had her turbine in her halfway form…Striker had a second part of his Jaeger self that translated onto his human body…

His 'angel wings'.

And as all extra bits on a Jaeger (Coyote's towers, Gipsy's shoulder flaps, Striker's 'wings')…they were _very_ sensitive.

Gipsy struck…and she nicked the edge of one of the wings.

Striker yelped in surprise and Gipsy whaled on him again, finally flipping him over as she put her staff to his throat.

"I win," she said.

Striker let his Jaeger features melt away until he was in his human form. Gipsy did the same as she offered her hand and pulled Striker up.

"Thanks, Gipsy," Striker said.

"No problem, Striker," Gipsy answered.

A sudden thought occurred to her.

His name was Striker Eureka…wasn't there something about his last name that was mentioned in that history book Raleigh let her borrow…?

And then it hit her.

Gipsy doubled over laughing, earning her a strange look from Striker.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Y-your _name_!" Gipsy gasped, "I just r-remembered…you're named after something a naked guy running through the streets of Athens screamed at the top of his lungs!"

And she collapsed into giggles once more.

Striker's face ruddied.

"It's _not_ funny," he growled.

"Oh it is! It is!" Gipsy shrieked.

"One more word, Gipsy," Striker threatened.

"Ok, ok," Gipsy gasped, "I've got one more thing to say…"

"What?"

"Euuuureka!"

"THAT'S IT!"

A low growl emanated from Striker as he charged. Gipsy shot up to her feet and then sprinted away like a deer.

"Get back here Gipsy!" Striker snarled.

"Raleigh!" Gipsy howled as she ran, "Raleigh help!"

The blond pilot had just turned the corner…when Gipsy bowled him over.

"Oof! Gipsy!" Raleigh grunted, "Where's the fire!?"

Gipsy pointed at a _very_ angry Striker who was currently barreling towards them.

The female Jaeger jumped up to her feet again and started off, locking herself into her room.

Striker banged on the door, denting it.

"GIPSY DANGER YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Striker roared.

"Whoa," Raleigh started, grabbing Striker's shoulders and pulling him off the door, "Easy, Striker…what happened?

"She made fun of my name," he growled furiously.

"Striker?"

"Eureka," the silver Jaeger spat bitterly.

"Eur…oh," Raleigh said, getting why the Jaeger was so upset…kinda embarrassing that, "Well, he did make an amazing discovery for science…"

"It's still embarrassing!" Striker growled.

"Gips," Raleigh called.

A black and red streaked head peeked out from behind the door.

"Tell him your sorry,"

"No way,"

"Gipsy…"

"Uh uh,"

"Gipsy Danger, you tell him you're sorry right now…" Raleigh thought for a moment, "Or no more chocolate for you,"

Gipsy's gold eyes flashed darkly as Striker started chuckling.

"You wouldn't _dare_," she growled.

"Try me," Raleigh growled back.

"…Fine," Gipsy huffed, and then muttered a quick apology.

"What was that?" Striker asked, cupping a hand to his ear, "I couldn't hear ya Shelia,"

"I said I'm sorry!" Gipsy snapped, "There, you happy?"

"Like you mean it," Raleigh growled.

"I'm sorry,"

"Much better," the blond sighed, looking down at the red head and then at Gipsy, "Now…do I have to do this again?"

"No," both Jaegers muttered.

"Good," Raleigh nodded and turned to go back into his room when…

"Nice show _Ray,_" a voice chuckled.

Striker froze and all three of the hall occupants turned to face the speaker.

"You," Striker whispered.

**How's that for a cliffhanger? You'll find out who this is next chapter. And another thing, at the beginning, Mako and Raleigh were _not_ well...you know what...I've seen numerous times where a couple will 'cuddle' together and fall asleep in each others arms. They are...for lack of a better word...dating. I only pray for Raleigh when Stacker comes for him. Speaking of Stacker, (most of you guys might know this) but the actor that plays him is also the actor that plays Heimdall in _Thor_ and _Thor: The Dark World_! I watched that movie with my dad and sister and I thought he looked familiar...so I looked him up and there he was!  
**

**My little sister: Air-Jack Prime came up with the idea where Gipsy teases Striker about his name. Cherno's showering bit was partially because I've wanted to have a reaction with one of the newer Jaegers about having a bath and Cherno's fear of water played perfectly its also partially from another fic that's somewhere on the site. I got a bunch of inspiration from that fic for this chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took a little longer than normal. I...haven't gotten much inspiration lately. I guess most of you know about the very sad event that happened over the weekend. No, I personally didn't know the actor...but I never feel good when a life is taken, it's just too sad. SO forgive me if the chapter is kinda all over the place.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

They all knew the day would come…

They just weren't expecting it to be today.

Striker watched in stunned silence as Chuck walked towards him.

"Hey, Striker," the pilot smiled.

"Y-you're dead," Striker stuttered.

"Was,"

Striker blinked, trying to force back tears. He would _not_ let Raleigh and Gipsy see him lose it…he _refused_ to…

"Gips," Raleigh said, "Let's…give them some privacy."

The American Jaeger nodded and she put a hand on Striker's shoulder.

"You're very lucky," she said.

And she and Raleigh were gone.

Striker looked around, making sure no one was watching…

And he very nearly tackled Chuck.

"I missed you too," Chuck murmured, awkwardly patting his Jaeger's back as Striker buried his head in Chuck's chest.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," Striker threatened halfheartedly.

"I don't plan to," Chuck laughed, "Now…why don't we give the old man a good scare huh?"

Striker's gold eyes lit up and the two snuck down to Herc's room.

They found the Marshall sitting at his desk working on paperwork. Striker walked in first followed by Chuck.

"What ya doin' old man?" Chuck asked softly, mimicking Striker's tone.

Herc stiffened.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Striker," Herc growled, standing up and turning around, "Don't…"

He froze, staring at his son. His face went deathly pale and he started shaking.

"My boy," he murmured, and then ran forwards to embrace him, "My SON!"

Striker watched as his two pilots showed the most physical contact with each other in a long, _long_ time.

The Jaeger gave a soft smile and started out to give them privacy…

Something caught his shirt.

"Come here you bucket of bolts," Chuck teased, pulling Striker into their family.

He had never been so happy…

A high pitched squeal cut through the air.

* * *

Mako had been looking over some of her pictures when Chuck had made his appearance. She heard the commotion outside…but she came back into her room when Raleigh and Gipsy told her that it was Striker's problem and the Australian Jaeger needed to figure it out on his own.

To that…Mako figured it would be best to stay in her room.

She took out her pictures and started looking through them. There was when she was just a little girl, ten years old to be exact, standing with Pentecost and Tamsin in front of Coyote Tango. She remembered that day…that day was when she could have _sworn_ she saw Coyote's helm move a bit…or his servos twitch.

Now she realized that he probably _did_ move, seeing as Gipsy said Coyote was the second closest to becoming sentient. Coyote even said he started becoming more and more aware after he saved her from Onibaba.

He teased her about it. Saying that it was because of her that he woke up more and more often.

_"Like an alarm clock…a little annoying one,"_ he teased, flicking a piece of her bangs away.

Raleigh had joined in on it, saying that it was because Coyote had to keep looking at her because she was so pretty.

Gipsy thumped them both for Mako.

And Mako didn't stop her.

A hand placed itself on Mako's shoulder.

Tears sprung unbidden to the young woman's eyes…that's exactly what Pentecost used to do with her when she was…

"Mako?" a deep, warm voice asked.

A _familiar_ voice.

Mako spun around, a gasp escaping her as she beheld her adopted father.

She abandoned all sense of formality and threw herself into Pentecost's arms, sobbing in joy.

Pentecost gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright, I'm here," he murmured, a single tear streaking down his own dark skin.

"She's taking this…well," came a female voice from the doorway.

Mako looked up from Pentecost's shoulder.

"Tamsin?" she asked.

The red head grinned.

"How are you doing, Mako?"

"Better…now that you're both back," she answered.

Tamsin grinned and turned to face the hallway.

"Hey, Stacker," Tamsin started, "I see a _very_ familiar face coming this way…I'm going to say hello,"

She left the room and nearly tackled someone outside…

Mako heard Coyote give a surprised yelp and then a cry of joy as his pilot returned to him.

And a high pitched squeal rocked the Shatterdome.

* * *

Crimson and Cherno wandered through the Shatterdome, trying to find another living soul.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Crimson asked.

"Do not know," Cherno shrugged, "Gone?"

"Well no kidding," the Chinese Jaeger grumbled.

"Quiet Shatterdome better than Newt and Hermann lab,"

"_Anything_ is better than being in the same room as the Kaiju Groupie's Kaiju parts," Crimson corrected.

Both Jaegers shuddered.

"Maybe we could go out into the city?" Crimson suggested.

Cherno shook his head.

"Raleigh said not go to city,"

"What Raleigh doesn't know won't hurt him…right?" the red Jaeger asked.

"Da…but how you going to hide arm?" Cherno asked.

Crimson pulled a face, his third arm's hand clenching.

"Forgot about that," he sighed, "Fine…then what do we do?"

"Don't know,"

"You're no help at all," Crimson grumbled as the two made it into the hangar.

Something seemed to catch Cherno's eye and the Russian Jaeger picked up…

"What was game that triplets play?" he asked, studying the orange ball.

Crimson's eyes dimmed.

"Basketball," he answered.

"We play?" Cherno suggested, "You teach?"

Crimson shook his head.

"I…I can't, Cherno, it…it's the triplets…I…" Crimson broke off, choking in his tears.

Cherno put a large hand on Crimson's shoulder.

"Is alright, Comrade," the Russian answered, "But is best to honor memory of pilots…one game for triplets?"

Crimson sighed and looked at the ball.

"Fine," he muttered, taking the ball from Cherno, who was beaming.

The three armed Jaeger cautiously let the ball drop before starting to dribble it. He started getting faster and faster, switching hands, walking, _running_ with the ball.

Cherno stood below the net, waiting for Crimson to make a run for the goal…

He wasn't expecting what Crimson did.

The smaller Jaeger ducked past the bigger one and spun around, taking the shot…

And sunk the ball into the net.

Cherno didn't get angry…he laughed long and loud.

"Again!" he ordered, tossing the ball to Crimson.

Crimson caught it and started going at it again…when the ball was taken from his grip.

A blur of red and white zipped past him and the ball once again sunk into the net. Two feet hit the ground and the owner turned to face Crimson.

"Jin," Crimson started, mouth going dry.

The pilot's eyes sparkled softly.

_"Good to see you too, Crimson Typhoon,"_ the triplet grinned as his brothers appeared beside him, _"We've…"_

He didn't get the chance to finish as Crimson bowled them over.

Cherno chuckled at the dog pile of pilots and Jaeger…when he was embraced from behind.

"Moy syn!" a deep male voice cried.

Cherno whipped around, gold eyes wide with happiness.

"Mama, Papa," he rumbled as he returned his pilots' embrace.

Aleksis and Sasha smiled up at their 'son', their Jaeger.

The joy in the room was unfathomable.

And that's when they all heard a female squeal of happiness.

* * *

"You think Herc knows about Chuck now?" Gipsy asked.

"Should," Raleigh shrugged, "But hey…if _Chuck_ is back…what about the others?"

Gipsy shrugged.

"You know as much as I do at this point," she answered, "I was told almost _nothing_…heh, even _Striker_ knows more than me at this point…well…about what's going on anyway,"

Raleigh chuckled.

"You _really_ don't like him that well do you?" he asked.

"I like him as much as you like Chuck," she answered, "Yes, he is _extremely_ annoying…but I admire his prowess in battle…even though he is a blowhard and a Kaiju butt and a s…"

"Gipsy…" Raleigh warned.

"You stop cussing and I won't learn more words," the American Jaeger retorted.

Raleigh groaned.

"I don't know who's worse," he growled, "You or Mako,"

"She _is_ my pilot…so I'd guess her,"

"You're horrible,"

"And I think _that_ comes from you, dear pilot,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Raleigh sighed, waving her off, "At least I…hey wait…what's that?"

"What's what?" Gipsy asked.

"There's someone up there," Raleigh answered, "I can't see who though…"

"Ever think of asking who it is?" Gipsy pointed out.

"God you sound like Yancy,"

"There's a reason for that,"

"And now you're imitating me…stop it!"

"Can't," Gipsy quipped, "I've got so much of you and Yancy in me its not funny,"

Raleigh ignored her.

"Hey…who's there?" he called.

The figure cocked its head.

"Yeah, you," Raleigh said.

The figure shook its head, but started coming forwards.

Gipsy caught a gleam of silver and she gasped as the figure came fully into the light. A tall, youngish, blond man in a silver drive suit.

"Hey, Gips," Yancy said softly.

"YANCY!" Gipsy squealed and launched at the blond, tackling him.

"Ow, hi, I missed you too," the older Becket mumbled, "Gips…I can't breathe,"

Gipsy let go…only for Raleigh to come barreling over and embrace his brother.

"You son of a…" Raleigh started, but cut off at the smug look Gipsy was giving him, "Gun,"

Gipsy gave a soft snort of laughter as Raleigh's face turned a faint red.

"Where have you been!?" Raleigh demanded.

"Heaven…death…limbo…take your pick," Yancy shrugged.

"Whatever," Raleigh sighed, wiping a few tears away, "You're home now,"

He embraced his brother, but Gipsy noticed that Yancy looked sad.

"Yancy," she asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's the thing," he started, "Rals…I'm not staying,"

**Another Cliff hanger...I'm so mean to you guys aren't I? :) **** I kinda felt that all of the people needed to come back at the same time. It's not fair for one to come back and the others have to wait. Next time...Raleigh and Gipsy find out _why_ Yancy isn't staying...but they'll also get some family time with him. I need some ideas for the time together so help me out! I have two ideas so far that I'm putting in (the brothers scaring the crud out of Tendo, who has _no_ idea that Yancy's back...and Gipsy pretty much guilt tripping Yancy into one last Drift before he has to leave) So...let me hear those ideas guys!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so there is an icestorm coming our way...and I might not be able to post for a while. So until I get to post...here's this chapter! I hope you all like it.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

"What do you mean 'I'm not staying'?" Raleigh demanded.

"Exactly that," Yancy shrugged, "I have to go back soon,"

"But…but that's not _fair_!" Gipsy protested.

"I'm sorry, Gips, but that's the way it has to be,"

"But _whyyy_?" Gipsy whined.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," Raleigh agreed, "_Why_ can't you stay?"

"I can't stay because I'm…a Marshall of an army,"

Raleigh raised an eyebrow.

"A Marshall? Of who's army?" he asked.

Yancy looked over at Gipsy.

"The army of the one who brought Gipsy back from the dead,"

"The Voice has an army?" Gipsy asked softly.

Yancy nodded.

"And I have to keep them in line," Yancy nodded, "I have to take care of the other Jaegers who at the moment don't want to come back…although…I'm starting to feel suspicious about Tacit…she seems to want to come back because of a certain Mark I…"

"Who?" Gipsy demanded.

"I can't say…her knives are pretty scary…even when she's in her human form too…"

That made Gipsy's mouth quirk in a smile before she got herself under control. The one flaw about her human form in Gipsy's mind…was that it _too_ easily showed emotion. It was one thing that she liked about her Jaeger form…she liked keeping people guessing what she felt.

"But…" Raleigh protested, but Yancy shushed him.

"I still do get to come back…just not right now," the older Becket shrugged.

"If you have to go right back…doesn't that mean that the other dead pilots have to go too?" Gipsy asked.

Yancy shook his head.

"The reason why I have to go back, other than me being a Marshall, is that my Jaeger's got two pilots…Raleigh and Mako. There's no need for me to come back yet,"

"So why did Coyote come back?" Gipsy wondered, "Both of his pilots were dead…and so was he…"

"He wanted to," Yancy said, "Remember, all of you were given a free choice to come back or stay. Coyote wanted to come back so he did. Which meant his pilots came back too,"

"He had two sets of pilots though," Raleigh pointed out, "Why not them?"

"I think…my boss…has a sense of humor," Yancy chuckled, "You dating Stacker's daughter…adopted though she be…"

Raleigh paled at that and Gipsy poked him.

"Oooo, you're going to get it boy," she snickered.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Rals," Yancy said, "He won't bite…much,"

"Thank you for that note of reassurance," Raleigh growled sarcastically.

Yancy gave a short laugh and Gipsy cuddled closer to her older pilot, her tall frame leaning in his shoulder. Yancy put a hand on her head and stroked it gently.

"So do you two forgive me?" Yancy asked, "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Mad, yes," Raleigh sighed, "But…you _promise_ that you'll come back?"

"I swear on my soul," Yancy promised.

The younger brother gave a small smile.

"I'll hold you to that," he said.

"Same," Gipsy mumbled, voice muffled by the fact that she buried her head into Yancy's shoulder.

Yancy gave a long sigh.

"God, I've missed you both," he finally said, "But you know who I also kinda miss too?"

Raleigh started laughing and Gipsy cocked her head in confusion.

"Who?" she asked.

"Tendo," Raleigh snickered, "Yance…did you know that he married Alison?"

"The one he went on a date with the day before I…" he paused for a moment, "Went away?"

"The same,"

"Never thought he'd _ever_ get married," Yancy chuckled, "She keep him in line?"

"You know Tendo…" Raleigh shrugged.

"Unfortunately I do," Yancy sighed, "Well…how about we go say 'hi'?"

"Better yet…let's scare the sh…crap out of him," Raleigh corrected as he felt Gipsy's fiery gold gaze land on him.

Yancy gave a small grin.

"Let's do it,"

"Fine," Gipsy shrugged, "But, Yancy…if you want me in on it…it'll cost you,"

"Cost me what?" Yancy asked, "Gips, I can't stay, I'll get pulled back eventually,"

"I'll let you know what I want after we scare Tendo…deal?"

"Deal,"

* * *

"TENDOOOO!" Tendo heard Gipsy scream as she shot into the control center in halfway form, ramming into him and nearly climbing up him.

Tendo could actually hear her turbine whirring anxiously.

"Whoa, Gipsy Girl, what's going on?" Tendo asked.

The Jaeger shook her head violently and pushed Tendo in front of her as Raleigh ran in.

"Raleigh…you know I love Gipsy…but can you get your Jaeger off me?" Tendo growled, "She is choking me,"

"C'mere, Gips," Raleigh said, prying the Jaeger off of Tendo, "It's ok,"

"B-B-But y-you s-saw it t-too!" Gipsy whimpered.

"I'm not sure that's what we saw, Gips,"

"What did she see now?" Tendo asked, curiously.

"You'll have to come with me," Raleigh sighed, "It's…too hard to explain,"

Tendo shrugged and followed Raleigh and Gipsy down into the hallway where the pilot and Jaeger had previously met their formerly dead family member.

"I…don't see anything," Tendo said.

A loud clattering noise rifled through the still hallway. Gipsy jumped high, and her swords flickered out as she came back down.

Raleigh couldn't help but feel proud of his Jaeger's acting skills.

"Easy, Gips," he reassured her, "Don't worry, I'm here,"

"You j-jumped t-too," Gipsy pointed out, "An-and screamed like a g-girl,"

Raleigh narrowed his eyes at her and the barest flicker of smugness crossed her face.

_"That_ was for threatening my chocolate," the Jaeger hissed in Raleigh's ear.

Raleigh shook his head…and the lights went out.

_"Ok, Yance…_now_ it's a bit overkill,"_ Raleigh thought.

Suddenly, Tendo gave a scream and the lights flicked back on. Raleigh saw that Tendo was pinned to the ground on his stomach…by Yancy.

"Guess who?" Yancy asked.

Tendo's face went white, a silent _"Oh my God"_ coming from his mouth.

"Becket Boy?" Tendo asked, hushed.

Yancy flipped him over on his back and helped him back up.

"Ah, Tendo," Yancy laughed, bearhugging the older man, "It's good to see you,"

"Good to see you too…Yancy…" Tendo started rocking back and forth, trying to keep his balance, "Wait…but you're…"

"Dead…sorta," Yancy shrugged, "How many dead people have beating hearts though?"

Tendo frowned and Yancy took the older man's hand and put it up to his heart to prove it.

"I can do things that people who are still alive can't though," Yancy said…and he put his arm through the wall to prove it as well, "I can turn it on and off when I want…just until I get to come home permanently,"

"Yancy's got to go back to the other place," Gipsy explained to Tendo, "But he's coming back after this new war is over,"

"Which brings us to our next thing," Yancy said, turning to Gipsy, "What did you want me to do?"

"I want you and Raleigh…to Drift with me…one last time," Gipsy said, crossing her arms, "Just like old times,"

There was silence.

"You _promised_ me, Yancy," Gipsy pointed out, "You said, that if I help you…you'd do what I asked. This is my price,"

Yancy turned to Raleigh.

"Time to suit up I guess,"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gipsy stood waiting for her original pilots in the hanger while Striker, Crimson, Coyote and Cherno stood beside her.

"You are so lucky," Crimson said, "You get to go out with your two pilots again…we have to wait until everyone's settled again,"

"Cannot wait for tomorrow," Cherno sighed, "Mama and Papa say we go out,"

"That's great, Cherno," Gipsy said, "I bet you're happy,"

"Da!"

"Ready Gips?" Raleigh asked from the platform, Yancy beside him.

Gipsy nodded her helm and stood completely still, waiting for her pilots to get themselves strapped in.

_"How ya doin' in there Becket Boys?"_ Tendo asked over comm. _"Wow, never thought I'd ever say that again,"_

"Well…if Raleigh and Mako had a kid, maybe," Yancy teased.

"Shut up!" Raleigh snapped.

Gipsy could feel his embarrassment and she gave a soft laugh.

"Aw, not you too!" Raleigh groaned, "Traitor,"

"I am _not_ a traitor, Raleigh Becket," Gipsy corrected, "I just thought it was funny,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Gipsy murmured.

"Ah, he's always like that," Yancy snickered.

"Quit picking on me!"

"I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to do that,"

"So that means we get to pick on Gipsy…'cause she's the younger sister,"

"No you do _not_!" Gipsy snapped.

_"Gentlemen, lady, if you three are done arguing…"_ came Stacker's voice over the comm.

"Good to hear you again, Marshall," Raleigh called.

_"You won't be thinking that for long Mr. Becket…what's this I heard about you _dating_ my daughter without my permission?"_

Gipsy felt Raleigh shuffle uncomfortably in his harness.

"Well, um, hehe, you see sir…"

"You are _so_ dead," Gipsy chuckled.

"Gips…" Raleigh warned.

"Fine, doesn't mean I'm going to stop _thinking_ about it…" Gipsy sighed, "Are you two ready now?"

"As we'll ever be," Yancy said.

_"Prepare for neural handshake in 15…14…"_ Tendo announced.

"Ready to step inside my head, kid?" Yancy asked.

"Oh after you," Raleigh said, "Age before beauty,"

"And apparently brains before beauty too," Gipsy quipped.

"Stop teasing me!"

And to that…both Gipsy and Yancy laughed.

_"3…2…1…"_

_I was a kid, playing with Yancy and Jazmine and we were pla**ying monkey in the middle. Raleigh's birthday, a balloon popped because he got a little too close to the fan and Mo**m took a long breath of smoky air and coughed and coughed, cancer, Mom's gr**ave it was raining Dad left and Raleigh wouldn't stop humming Mom's song, Jazmine to**ld me to shut up and I didn't listen Jazm**ine left too. No, we won't go to college we're going to be Ra**ngers, so many pranks, so much trouble, Yancy saving my behind time and time again until we graduated and we m__et the boys for the first time, our first Drift, our first communication _my_ boys, _my_ Brothers. Yamarashi, __PSJ-18_, _Clawhook, MN-19, all successful kills…__Knifehead, cold water so cold…claws rending my helm…Yancy scre**aming Raleigh listen to me!**_

Gipsy and Raleigh staggered, fighting the urge to chase the Rabbit.

_"Yancy's here,"_ Gipsy thought, trying to get back into the Drift, _"It's not real,"_

_"Only a memory,"_ Raleigh thought bitterly, _"It happened in the _past_. The Drift is silence, now, not the past...come on Raleigh...get back..."_

"It's ok," Yancy said, "C'mon Gips, Rals, you can do it…come back…"

_Gone! Yancy gone! Helping Gipsy back to the beach, being dismissed, working on the Wall, going in between rusted metal, waning patience, hope fading, lonely, wind howling through her, so sad as she climbed a wall, trying to keep his balance, Stacker coming up to give a new assignment, new chance as he was taken from Oblivion Bay, hope soaring in her chest, screaming in pain as she was repaired and getting tossed over Mako's shoulder in the Kwoon Combat Room and Stacker finally letting her pilot and chasing the rabbit Yancy dying once again and Mako running through the streets again before going out into the water and destroying Leatherback before using a tanker boat sword Gipsy batter up ha! And then getting the chain sword deployment and slicing Otachi in half then going into the Breach and seeing Striker explode and Pentecost and Chuck both die and letting Mako go and having Raleigh set self-destruct oh the pain! Raleigh end me please! Please! Keying in the escape pod relay, Gipsy I'm sorry I'll miss you thank you Raleigh. **Raleigh, get in that pod! This isn't a suicide mission! I will drag you up myself if you don't get your fat behind in gear! Watching as Raleigh ran out of oxygen **_**me_ pressing the ejection switch and helping him get to the surface as Gipsy started bur_**_ning, pain, peace, stars…_

All three jerked back.

"You saved me," Raleigh said, looking towards his brother.

Yancy shrugged.

"Guess I did," he smirked, "But…Gips, you ready?"

The Jaeger gave a slight nod and her pilots started the calibrations. All three of them slammed their fist into their palm.

"I think we're ready," Raleigh said.

"I agree," Gipsy replied, "Let's go have a little _fun_,"

The three of them walked out of the Shatterdome and into the ocean once again. Just like old times.

* * *

Mako watched them go.

"You're not _jealous_ are you?" came Chuck's voice as he, Striker, and Max came up to her.

The Jaeger and bulldog hadn't left the pilot's side since he came back.

"No," Mako replied, "I'm happy for them,"

"You might want to start worrying about them," Tendo called down, "Another opening in the Breach…Category IV,"

"You heard him," Herc called down, "Suit up…"

He turned to Stacker.

"With your permission of course," he added.

"You're Marshall now, Herc," Stacker nodded, "We take orders from you,"

The four remaining Jaegers went over to their posts and began their changes as their pilots ran off and got ready.

Mako wondered what she was going to do…her Jaeger was currently out there with her co-pilot and his brother.

"Mako," Stacker said, "Stay here…I mean it,"

The young woman sighed, nodding.

"This is a one time thing," Stacker continued, "Yancy has to go back and Marshall his own troops, Gipsy will belong to you and Raleigh again,"

"But when I get her back…Raleigh loses his brother…and Gipsy loses her pilot all over again,"

"Don't worry about it," Tamsin said as she came up, "Everything will be ok,"

She looked up at Coyote Tango.

"Right Coyote?"

The Jaeger gave a nod as the last bits of armor formed over him.

"We'll see you in a bit, Mako," Stacker promised, embracing her, "I promise,"

"And you always keep them," Mako smiled.

The four Jaegers went completely still as they Drifted with their pilots, all four then jerking when the Drift snapped back to reality. They made sure they were all calibrated with their pilots and then each of the metal titans followed the same route that their sister had taken just minutes before.

Mako watched as Coyote was the last to leave.

She knew…that Raleigh, Yancy, and Gipsy had _no_ idea what they were getting into.

**What is it with me and th****ese cliffhangers? :) I wanted to have a little bit of Becket Brother Bonding (say that five times fast) and we all know that if it can go wrong...it will. But that's the fun in stories.  
**

******I know I'm forgetting something...oh! I remember now. Sometime next week (if my friend is ready for it) I will be working on a different story for a while. Most of you that follow my other stories know about this part...the famous/infamous Second Crossover between me and Rapidfyrez that we have been _planning_ since we did our first crossover. So, because of that, I will be updating sporadically with this and my other stories. But I will be updating...it'll just be spread out a bunch.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I survived the first wave of ice...wave two comes in late today..._fun_. Anyway, I hope you guys like this.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

"C'mon bro, put some muscle to it!" Raleigh teased.

"Worry about yourself, kiddo," Yancy retorted.

"May I remind you both that _I'm_ the one driving?" Gipsy snorted as she waded farther into the water…_away_ from the Shatterdome and from Hong Kong.

The brothers laughed.

"Just like old times, Yance," Raleigh smiled, "Drifting again, going out with Gipsy…"

"I'm flattered, Raleigh, but I thought you were dating Mako?" Gipsy teased.

Raleigh started choking and Yancy started laughing at his brother's predicament.

"I…what…no…GIPSY! That was _NOT_ what I meant!" Raleigh spluttered.

"Maybe you should put your foot in your mouth before you say something stupid?" Yancy suggested.

"Hasn't he already done that though?" Gipsy quipped.

"GIPS!" Raleigh yelled.

Yancy and Gipsy both laughed long and hard while Raleigh pouted.

"I hate being the middle child," he grumbled.

"You were already that," Yancy reminded him.

"Ah, right,"

"That's another thing that confuses me," Gipsy said, stopping and letting the water swirl around her knees as it calmed, "You two have a sister…I've seen her in the Drift,"

"Jazmine," Yancy nodded.

"But I thought that family was important to you humans?"

"It is," Raleigh said, shooting a look at Yancy.

"Then _why_ have I not seen her in person?" Gipsy asked, "If she's your sister…I'd think she'd have the same bond as you and Yancy, Raleigh,"

"Jaz, Yance and I had a little fallout a few years ago…" Raleigh admitted uncomfortably.

"She threw a hairdryer at you," Yancy added, "Clocked you good in the head,"

"Yeah…don't remind me,"

"Why would she do that?" Gipsy asked, confused, "You two are the best humans I know…other than Mako…but _why_ did Jazmine leave you?"

"I don't really know," Raleigh said, "She just…went off grid. Neither of us know where she is,"

Gipsy went silent, wondering if she could hack into the Shatterdome's mainframe and see if she could find Jazmine. Maybe it would convince Yancy to stay!

She smiled to herself. If there was _any_ way to get Yancy to stay…she'd do it in a heartbeat. All she wanted was her family together again.

_"Gipsy! Gipsy! Do you copy!?"_ Tendo yelled over the comm.

"Tendo, your timing is _very_ bad," Gipsy growled, "We're having family time…this had _better_ be important,"

_"Oh, so I guess a Category IV heading your way isn't important?"_

Gipsy froze.

Her gears started locking up and her turbine whirred anxiously. Subtle tremors raced up and down her frame.

"Yance…we've got to get her out of here," Raleigh said, "She'll go into a panic attack if we don't,"

"I saw what happened the last time,"

"She doesn't want to lose us…not after what happened last time,"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here," Gipsy ground out, switching her controls to her pilots.

She didn't trust herself to get back to the Shatterdome by her own will…she knew that if that Kaiju made an appearance…it would be the Knifehead Double incident all over again…

Gipsy didn't want to put her pilots through that…not after it almost got Mako _and_ Raleigh killed.

"GO!" Yancy yelled, he and Raleigh moving in sync with each other while Gipsy mirrored their movements.

_"It's getting closer!"_ Tendo yelled, _"You aren't going to make it! Just hold on! Reinforcements are coming!"_

"Reinforcements?" Gipsy asked softly, "But that means…"

"The others are coming," Raleigh confirmed, "Look! I see Crimson. His paintjob is so _easy_ to pick out,"

"Oh, so the three arms don't stand out?" Yancy quipped.

"Aw, shuddup,"

"How you holdin' up, Gips?" Yancy asked.

"I don't want to fight," Gipsy whispered, "I don't want to lose you both again,"

"We're not going anywhere," Raleigh reassured her.

"That's what you thought the last time," Gipsy snapped, "And look what happened! Yancy _died_ because of me, Raleigh. That second plasma blast fried my scanners for a bit. I _didn't_ see it come back up! I should have…I should have…"

"GIPSY!" Striker's voice cut through the air, "Look out!"

Gipsy barely had time to turn as something grabbed at her ankles and whipped them out from under her.

A high pitched scream tore through the water and with a start, Gipsy realized it was her as the Kaiju dragged her towards it.

"No, no, NO!" she shrieked, kicking violently.

But it held on.

Her sword flickered out and she tried to cut the offending appendage off…but it wasn't working. She couldn't get high enough to cut…

Suddenly, a two pronged blade severed the limb and Gipsy skidded to a stop. Striker held out his free servo and helped Gipsy up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"F-fine," Gipsy stuttered, "Why d-do you ask?"

"You look like something Max dragged in after walking him on the beach," Striker said, then cocked his helm a bit, "Alright! Alright! I'll focus, _sheesh_, old man,"

He flinched, suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'don't call you that'," the silver Jaeger grumbled, causing Gipsy, Raleigh, and Yancy to snicker,

The Kaiju surfaced and screeched at them, its multiple tendrils of writhing green-grey flesh whipping around at the team of Jaegers angrily.

"Look, can we just get back to gutting Kaiju?" Striker demanded, "I have a debt to repay,"

"Get in line," Coyote growled, his conn pod glowing darkly as he came up, aiming his mortars.

"Nyet, is _my_ turn," Cherno snarled, fists crackling with electricity.

"Ha, no…_mine_," Crimson snapped, saw blades beginning to circle.

"Your all wrong," Gipsy said calmly.

She, Raleigh and Yancy settled into a fighting position.

"It's _ours_," all three said in unison.

"Why not have us _all_ gut it?" Crimson suggested, "All of us have lost someone…someones in most cases,"

"He has a point," Raleigh said.

"That he does," Gipsy growled, looking at her brothers, "Let's get this ugly ba…"

"GIPSY DANGER!" Raleigh and Yancy shouted.

Gipsy smirked on the inside.

"You know what I mean," she said.

There was no need to tell anyone to strike first…

Coyote fired the first shot.

Hot, blue bolts of highly charged energy slammed into the monster. Gipsy could almost see the look on Coyote's, for lack of a better term, face. If he was in human form, even halfway form, Gipsy knew the snarl on his face, the hot seething anger in his blue eyes…glowing the same color as the bolts he fired.

The Kaiju roared in pain and attacked blindly…

The victim in his path was Gipsy.

"Easy, Gips," Raleigh soothed, "you can do it, c'mon,"

Gipsy mechanically lifted her sword…

Too late.

It ripped into her arm like Knifehead did all those years ago…

No. Her arm was still there. Still whole.

"GIPSY!" Raleigh and Yancy yelled.

She lifted the sword again…or was it the plasma caster?

Something heavy and with very sharp elbows rammed into Gipsy, knocking her away from the Kaiju's path…but it was left in the rampaging monster's path.

Striker Eureka howled as the Kaiju ripped into his shoulder, and then his wings…tearing one completely off his back. The silver Jaeger stabbed at the monster repeatedly…but it kept ripping into him.

Striker's screams and the Kaiju's howls were all Gipsy could hear.

Fuel and Kaiju blood leaked into the ocean as Striker grappled with the beast. Cherno lunged forwards with a grace that Gipsy didn't know the Mark I had, slamming his tesla-infused fists into the Kaiju's body with ferocity unparalleled.

Crimson and Coyote joined him, the smaller Mark IV darting underneath the Kaiju as Coyote grabbed the monster in a wrestling hold much like Gipsy had done to Leatherback all those months ago. Crimson's blades sliced a clean, thin, deep slash in the underbelly of the Kaiju…

And then it went wrong.

The Kaiju's legs bunched and it launched itself upwards, trying to break free of Coyote's hold…but Coyote didn't and the Kaiju came down hard on the Mark I…pinning him underwater.

* * *

Coyote started panicking. The water was closing in on him like walls or a crowd of people, he was being crushed and his core pulsed wildly.

"Coyote, easy," Tamsin crooned, "You can do it. You can get out of here,"

"Focus, Coyote," Stacker ordered, "Come on,"

"N-No, n-o, I c-can't!" the Jaeger shrieked as he started thrashing wildly, "I-it's too c-close, I-I c-can't g-get out, h-help! Pl-please! I-I c-can't I-I c-can't _I-I c-can't_…"

Suddenly the weight lifted and Coyote started calming down even though his vents still blasted heavily.

He caught a glimpse of gunmetal blue and he was helped out of the water by Gipsy.

The Mark I shuddered sadly as he looked up at his sister.

"I…I'm sorry," he breathed, "I-I c-couldn't c-control…"

Gipsy put an understanding servo on his shoulder.

"It's ok," she said.

"Wait…the Kaiju!" Coyote demanded, whirling around, "where…"

"Is very dead now, Comrade," Cherno said smugly as he and Crimson came up, completely coated in electric blue Kaiju blood.

The Russian's expression darkened.

"But Striker soon dead too if don't get help,"

* * *

Gipsy turned to the Australian, who was lying in the water, leaking fluid heavily into the water. Chuck and Herc both were standing on Striker's chassis, trying to fix what they could.

"Raleigh…" Gipsy started.

"I'm on it," he said, then commed the Shatterdome, "LOCCENT, Striker's down and in immediate need of repair…send the choppers in…quick,"

Gipsy didn't hear their reply as she knelt down next to Striker.

The Australian painfully turned his helm towards her.

"Next time…" he said weakly, "Move out of the way,"

Gipsy chuckled in spite of herself.

"Will do…but next time…don't stay in the Kaiju's way,"

"I'll…remember that," Striker groaned as he laid his helm back in the water.

"No talk," Cherno ordered, "Rest,"

Striker raised his servo and performed a gesture that made Chuck laugh and Herc stomp his foot hard on the Jaeger's chassis.

"That was _not_ courteous," Herc growled.

Striker didn't reply.

Herc turned to his son.

"I blame you," he growled.

Chuck shot him a cheeky grin as the choppers came in.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Gipsy asked as the four remaining teenjaegers (as the Shatterdome staff had come to call them) crowded outside the repair bay, watching as Striker was being repaired.

"He should be fine," a tech said, "But it'll take a while for him to heal…he lost an arm, most of his side plating, some of his helm and one of his back panels,"

"You mean his angel wing," Crimson pointed out.

"Yes," the tech sighed, "Anyway…he'll be ok…just in a lot of pain once he gets put back together,"

"And how long will that be?" Coyote asked.

"Who knows?" the tech shrugged, "since you all have a healing factor…not for sure,"

And he went off.

"He saved me," Gipsy hummed as she watched them begin to reattach Striker's arm, "The big jerk saved me,"

"You know he's kinda had a crush on you," Crimson shrugged.

"Say…_WHAT!?"_ Gipsy demanded.

"What? You're the only female Jaeger on the team, we've all kinda…had our moments," Crimson said, "When we were awake of course…Striker and I both awoke at the same time once…sensing his field react towards yours…now _that_ was entertaining,"

Gipsy blushed, brushing a red bang behind her ear.

"If he does now…I don't know," Crimson added, "He does say that you are annoying…but I hear that you say the same about him,"

"'Cause he _is_!" Gipsy snapped, "Arrogant blowhard Kaiju butt,"

"Aw, look now she's insulting him," Coyote teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Gipsy and Striker sittin' in a tree…" Crimson started.

"I'm warning you…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Cherno teased.

"Stop it…" Gipsy hissed, starting to slip into her halfway form.

"First comes love…then comes marriage…" Coyote added.

"THAT'S IT!" Gipsy snarled.

"THEN COMES STRIKER WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" the three boys screamed as Gipsy chased after them.

Yancy started laughing and shook his head. Mako came up and looked at him.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No, Miss Mori…you don't," Yancy chuckled.

**Teasing Gipsy...will not end well. Yancy will be hanging around for a few more chapters and then head back (much to Gipsy's, Tendo's and Raleigh's dislike). Will Gipsy meet Jazmine or not...I will let that be up to you guys'. I guess its obvious that there is some shipping here Raleigh/Mako, Tacit and her Mark I friend, Gipsy's shipping is still up for grabs (it will be a Jaeger, that's for sure). And Crimson _did_ admit that all three of the Hong Kong team crushed on Gipsy a bit when they woke up...anyway...expect more craziness from me.  
**

**Preview of coming attractions: Basketball game from hell and a possible chocolate war (courtesy of the Winged Pyro that Drowned), UN official visit, Stacker 'cleans his gun' with Raleigh when said Ranger wants to go on a date with Mako...and _so_ much more!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I survived! YES! Well...this Saturday is supposed to snow..._again_. Pity that I have to work that day too. Hehe, let's see me get off the hill without hurting myself, better yet the house. :) Anyway, Here's the Basketball game from H-E- double hockey sticks.  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

_He felt like he had plunged into an ocean of metal. He could feel every rotor turn, every electric pulse of his core, every screech of his plating as he moved._

_He felt the water swirl around him as the pressure pushed against his smooth metal frame. He could feel the heat of an oceanic vent not too far from him, feel the unnatural warmth of the blue blood of the enemy splashing over his armor._

_He felt the two hearts beating inside him, one quickening, one slowing ever so slightly…_

_Something smashed into him, making him skid backwards, crumpling his wings as he screamed in pain._

_He got back up, and was rammed into again. He raised his blades and stabbed into the enemy as it cuffed his helm, snapping it to the side. He severed an artery in its neck, and drove his blades, thirsty for blood, into the monster, trying to rip off its arms. It shrieked a distress call and help came for it. _

_His back started to warm, bright light illumined the area…_

_And nothing._

* * *

A strong kick woke Chuck up. The ginger looked over to his right where Striker's tall, slender frame was sprawled out in his own bed. The Jaeger was still healing (though at a miraculous rate) from his injury with the Category IV.

Striker let out a low whimper as his copper-red head twisted from side to side. Max whined and licked the Jaeger's hand that was sticking out of the sheets.

Chuck woke his dad and the both of them went over to their nightmare ridden family member. Striker let out a soft cry and got tangled up in the sheets, falling out of the bed onto the cold floor, where he lay twitching, eyes squeezed shut.

"Striker," Herc started, putting a hand on his adopted son, "It's just a nightmare, easy…"

"C'mon, mate," Chuck murmured, also putting a hand on the Jaeger, "Wake up,"

Striker let out a piercing yell and shot up, golden eyes wild in fear.

"Ch-Chuck?" he stammered, looking around at his family, "D-dad? I mean…Herc?"

"We're right here, Striker," Chuck answered, "Max too,"

The bulldog barked once and climbed up onto the trembling Jaeger, licking his chin.

Striker winced as Max accidentally stepped on his sore arm, but he patted the dog's head anyway.

"I…I want to say thank you for being here with me," the Jaeger murmured, "Don't…don't leave me,"

"We'd never do that, Striker," Chuck said, "You're family, and family stays together,"

Both Hansens grabbed their Jaeger around the shoulders and the little family stayed close by each other.

Striker closed his eyes contentedly and soon fell back asleep.

Herc gave a soft laugh as he picked the Jaeger up and set him back down on his bed.

"He's heavier than you," Herc commented.

Chuck shot him a halfhearted glare and got back into his warm bed.

"I've never been more proud of my son," Herc said as soon as Chuck had fallen asleep, "Both of them,"

As he lay down, he didn't notice both Striker and Chuck smile.

* * *

"I call Crimson!" Jin called.

"No way! That's not fair…he's got _three arms_," Cheung countered.

"I don't care,"

"Will you two knock it off?" Hu asked, "Besides…_I_ get him,"

"Did it ever occur to you three that maybe I don't _want_ to play?" Crimson asked, his amber eyes flickering softly as he crossed his arms.

They had dragged him out of his nice warm bed at six a.m.…

Crimson Typhoon was _not_ very happy.

All he wanted to do was _sleep_!

The triplets looked at him.

"I'm still beat up from that Kaiju battle," Crimson explained.

_"Not to mention I'm dead tired,"_ he thought to himself.

"But basketball helps with the physical therapy," Hu bribed, "Come on, Crimson Typhoon, please?"

The Jaeger bowed his head.

"…Fine…but _I_ get to pick my team,"

"Fine with me," the triplets answered.

Crimson let a small smile grace his face.

_"You shouldn't have let me do that…"_ he thought.

"Why don't we include the whole team?" he asked, "I'm sure the other Jaegers and their pilots would like to join,"

The triplets looked at each other and shrugged. It was a family thing…but they guessed they could let Crimson get away with it just once.

Crimson gave a triumphant grin and went off to find his siblings in arms.

* * *

"Crimson…it's _way_ too early to be up like this," Gipsy groaned as Crimson dragged her into the main hanger where the basketball court was.

"C'mon, Gips, first you're a morning person…now you're not?" Raleigh teased.

"I don't mind getting up early," Gipsy said, "It's when I have to do some sort of physical stuff in the morning that I don't like,"

"You'll live," Crimson sighed as he pulled her along.

Gipsy dragged her feet, slowing them down.

"I think Gipsy not want to go, Comrade," Cherno said, watching as Gipsy fought to free her hand.

"Again, she'll live,"

"C'mon, Gipsy," Yancy sighed, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Gah! YANCY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Gipsy screeched, kicking and pounding her fists on Yancy's shoulder.

"Ok," he answered, and dropped her on the basketball court's floor.

Gipsy rubbed her backside and glared darkly at the older Becket brother.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"Hate is strong word Gipsy Danger," Cherno chastised.

"Well then I thoroughly dislike him at the moment,"

"There you are!" Jin called, "What took you so long?"

"_Someone_," Crimson growled, shooting a glare at Gipsy, "Didn't want to get out of her bed,"

"I second that!" Striker called from his place next to Herc and Chuck.

"Like I told Gipsy," Crimson sighed, "You. Will. Live,"

Both Striker and Gipsy growled darkly. Raleigh and Yancy both put a hand on Gipsy's shoulders while Chuck and Herc did the same for Striker.

"So Crimson…who's on your team?" Cheung asked.

"There's going to be six on each team," Crimson answered, "two Jaegers on one team, three on the other…along with pilots. I'll be on the team with two Jaegers because well…I can make up for it,"

"I'll join you," Gipsy said, "So you, me, two of your pilots, two of mine?"

"You got it," Crimson smiled, "Now to choose who to come…"

"I'll go in if any of you need to take a break," Hu said, sitting on the bench, "besides, I think I got a little banged up from that fight,"

"What happened to basketball being a form of physical therapy!" Crimson demanded as Jin and Cheung joined him.

Gipsy chuckled and turned to her three pilots.

"I'll watch," Yancy said, "Rals…you know me and basketball…"

"You don't mix," Raleigh chuckled.

And he and Mako joined Gipsy.

Cherno turned to Sasha and Aleksis.

"Want to play?"

Aleksis turned to his wife and shrugged before coming onto the court.

Coyote turned towards Stacker, blue eyes pleading.

The former Marshall closed his eyes, shook his head, but he too came on the court.

"I don't care which of you joins in," Striker said to his pilots.

"I'll come," Chuck answered, "Stay Max,"

The dog obediently sat down on his rump.

Yancy brought the ball out to center court. Stacker and Raleigh came up to him.

"I thought you'd have Aleksis as your starter," Raleigh said.

"Oh no…I wanted to do this _personally_," Stacker chuckled.

Raleigh groaned softly as Yancy threw the ball upwards.

Stacker leaped higher than Raleigh thought he could and tipped the ball towards Aleksis. The huge, 7' Russian bounced the ball on the ground a few times, daring anyone to come forwards.

Raleigh attempted to steal the ball, but was promptly batted away by Aleksis. He turned to Yancy.

"Aren't you going to call a foul?" Raleigh asked.

Yancy shrugged, "I didn't see any blood,"

Raleigh growled under his breath and turned back to Aleksis, who had just passed the ball to Cherno…all the way on Raleigh's side of the court.

Raleigh's heart sank as Cherno reached up and put the ball through the hoop.

"We've _got_ to stop them," Raleigh said, turning to Mako, "But…how?"

"The triplets might have a plan," Mako suggested as Aleksis made a basket.

Suddenly, the ball slammed into the back of Raleigh's head.

He whirled around, rubbing his head in pain as Gipsy caught the ball.

"We are getting _killed_ out here," she growled, "You can chat later…right now, we've got to crush them,"

"That doesn't sound like you, Gips," Raleigh pointed out.

Suddenly the ball was whipped out of Gipsy's hands…and Striker shot the ball into the hoop.

"THAT'S IT!" Gipsy yelled, "NOW ITS _ON_!"

Striker noticed Gipsy coming at him and gave a grin. He'd shot over her head agai…

Gipsy rammed into him, grabbing the ball as Striker fell flat.

She raced over to the other side of the court, tossing the ball to Crimson as Coyote blocked her.

Crimson held the ball one way and the switched to another as Cherno tried to guard him. The three armed Jaeger darted under Cherno's outstretched arms and put the ball in the hoop.

The triplets cheered, it seemed that their ability transferred onto the Jaeger as he stole the ball from Stacker, ducked under Coyote's arms, and passed it to Raleigh as Chuck tried to block the Jaeger.

Raleigh passed it to Jin right as Striker attempted to intercept him. The triplet shot the ball to his brother and Cheung shot a three pointer, sinking it into the net flawlessly.

Striker started backpedaling towards his side of the court…and he tripped over Gipsy.

Raleigh heard Gipsy yelp and turned to around to see Striker on top of her…lips pressed against hers.

The blond's blood boiled and he grabbed Striker's shirt, yanking him off Gipsy.

Gipsy's face was frozen in shock and she stared at Striker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raleigh demanded, glaring at the Australian Jaeger.

Striker opened and closed his mouth…but no sound came out.

Mako helped Gipsy up, who was blinking rapidly as her face turned three shades of red in under three seconds.

Raleigh waited for an answer, but Striker had gone white.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Raleigh threatened, releasing Striker…who wasn't exactly balanced.

Striker reeled, arms pinwheeling and he crashed into Aleksis, Cherno threw the poor silver Jaeger off of him. Chuck came to Striker's defense but was thrown as well…right into Crimson.

The triplets all three came to Crimson's aid but Chuck shoved them back until they came tumbling onto Gipsy. Raleigh tried to detangle the triplets and their Jaeger from his…he almost succeeded…if it weren't for Chuck cracking up at that moment.

Raleigh spun around, and shoved Chuck. Chuck shoved him back, eyes hard.

And it continued into blows until Herc and Stacker got involved.

"ENOUGH!" Stacker bellowed.

The whole room went still.

"You all are fully grown men and women of the Ranger core," Stacker chastised, "It's time you all acted your age. And _you_ five,"

He turned to the Jaegers.

"You five have _a lot_ to learn about humanity, but one thing you should know already…is that fighting is _not_ encouraged!"

"But he started it!" Striker protested pointing at Raleigh.

"And I'm finishing it!" Stacker snapped, "All of you, _back_ to your quarters. At once!"

"Yes, sir," came the unified mumble.

* * *

A few hours later they were all called back into the hangar.

"What's going on?" Coyote asked.

"I don't know," Crimson replied, looking up as Stacker and Herc motioned for silence.

"Your attention, everyone," Herc started, "Now I know you all are wondering why you are back in here…I'm here to tell you that the events of our last Kaiju battle unfortunately did _not_ go unnoticed by the UN."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Now, as those you from the last few days of the war remember…we were given a total of eight months to pack up and ship out…I'm here to tell you that those eight months have finally come,"

Cries of protest erupted and Herc raised a hand so he could continue.

"The UN, however, has decided to send an official to view the Shatterdome and, after recent events, determine if it is necessary to keep it operational,"

"So what that mean?" Cherno called.

"It means, that in a few days, we're going to have someone come and look at the base," Herc explained, "You and the other four Jaegers, Cherno, will have to stay in Jaeger form during the duration of their stay,"

"What!?" the five Jaegers cried.

"You can't be serious!" Gipsy protested.

"This isn't fair!" Striker chimed in.

"It will only be for a few days…a week at most," Herc placated, "Then you can go back to whatever form you prefer,"

"That means no more time with our pilots," Coyote said, "Except in the Drift,"

"And we might not even get the chance to _be _with them if a Kaiju doesn't attack," Crimson added sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Herc said, "But we've also got another problem…our 'phoenixes' if you will, Tamsin, Stacker, Aleksis, Sasha, Jin, Ju, Cheung, Chuck and Yancy. You all need to stay out of sight until this official is _gone_,"

"The world knows we're dead," Hu said, "It'd be a _bad_ idea if they found out we were alive,"

"You won't have to worry about me much longer, Marshall," Yancy said, "I'll be out of here soon,"

"No," Gipsy growled.

"Gips, I don't have a choice,"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to _like_ it," she growled.

_"I'm going to find a way to _make_ him stay,_" Gipsy thought to herself.

"So it's all settled then," Herc said, "Jaegers will need to stay in their alcoves _in_ Jaeger form, Phoenixes will have to stay out of sight. You're all dismissed,"

* * *

Gipsy lay on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. She touched her lips gently.

The tingling that had resulted from Striker's accidental kiss lingered long after it had happened. And the worst part?

She kinda liked it.

**So, credit to ****the Winged Pyro that Drowned** for the whole game. Next up is the UN visit...oh the mayhem that those five are going to cause during that...  


**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So apparently the big bad ice-storm...was an itty-bitty little rain shower that melted our snow.  
* sigh* Sorry 'bout not updating sooner guys, been busy with the crossover. Anyway, now is the UN visit. We've got some funny parts, some scary parts, some "groaners", and some "my God what were you thinking!?" parts. We're gonna start with a happy part...and then it gets scary real quick.  
**

**(4000 words! New Record!)**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

_He sat on the roof of the Shatterdome, watching the stars. He smiled in delight as a meteor shower started. It was open, warm, and peaceful._

_He contentedly closed his eyes, feeling the warm caress of the wind…_

_When something grabbed him._

_He flailed, trying to get away, but the thing held him tight. His fist connected with something, eliciting a growl of pain, and just enough slack in the figure's arms to let him get away._

_He looked at his attacker, eyes wild as it straightened up. Clothed in a tattered, black cloak, the monster stood taller than he did._

_It reached out its hand and walls sprang up around him. His chest constricted as the walls started moving towards him, the air squeezed from his lungs as he screamed._

_"We're losing him!" _a female voice shrieked.

_"Breathe Coyote!" _a male voice shouted,_ "breathe!"_

* * *

Tamsin opened her green eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her intuition said that something was very wrong…

But what could it be?

The pilot sighed and got out of bed. Better safe than sorry the old saying went. She might as well go check on everyone.

She walked out and started heading towards Mako's room. The pilot peeked in…Mako wasn't there.

She almost sounded an alarm…but then remembered that Mako and Raleigh liked to…what was that word Gipsy used to describe it?

Oh yes, _cuddle_.

Tamsin gave a soft laugh. When Stacker found out the two were dating he nearly blew a gasket.

She decided not to bother the two and walked towards Stacker's room.

A light poured from under the door and Tamsin opened the door, seeing Stacker wide awake and reading.

"Tam," he greeted.

"Stacks," she returned, "what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he responded, "You?"

"Something was off," she dismissed, "Thought I'd check on you, Mako, and Coyote,"

"Anyone in trouble?"

"Well you're fine obviously, Mako is with Raleigh…"

Stacker's eyes narrowed and Tamsin chuckled.

"She's a grown woman, Stacks, she'll be fine," she said, "Besides…Mako flipped him once didn't she?"

"And Coyote?" Stacker asked, avoiding the subject.

Tamsin sighed, she'd pin him later with the subject.

"I haven't checked on him yet," she answered, "Care to join me?"

Stacker closed his book and got up, closing the door behind him, and the two pilots walked towards their Jaeger's room.

All five of the Jaegers had separate rooms now, though some of them preferred to stay with their pilots.

Coyote and Gipsy were the only two who actually stayed in their own rooms. Gipsy had said she didn't want to interrupt Raleigh and Mako's time alone and Coyote couldn't make a decision seeing as both Tamsin and Stacker had their own rooms.

The two gently opened Coyote's door and peeked in.

The Jaeger was sleeping, his pale face twitching every so often as he dreamed.

Suddenly, he tensed and started gasping, like he couldn't breathe…

Tamsin and Stacker almost bowled each other over in their haste to get to the Jaeger's side.

The Jaeger's shallow breaths sounded like he was being strangled, but by what? The breaths came in faster and faster and Tamsin put a hand to Coyote's neck to feel his pulse…

It was getting weaker and weaker.

"Stacker…he's not breathing!" Tamsin yelled hysterically, "He can't breathe!"

She felt helpless, like she was a mother watching her only child choking and knowing she couldn't help him. Tamsin hurriedly checked for all the signs of choking…finding none.

Stacker unbuttoned Coyote's top and started working to get him breathing again.

The pulse started fading faster and faster.

"We're losing him!" Tamsin shrieked.

"Breathe, Coyote!" Stacker ordered, "BREATHE!"

He lunged downwards, pressing hard on Coyote's chest.

The Jaeger gasped and shot upwards blue eyes glowing wildly and clawing at Tamsin and Stacker, trying to get away.

"Coyote, easy, easy," Tamsin started, pulling the shaking Jaeger close to her.

"M-M-Mama, D-D-Daddy," he stammered, tears spilling, "C-c-couldn't b-breathe t-t-too c-close,"

The Jaeger trembled in fear as his pilots held him. They knew Coyote was terrified of being closed in, that's why Coyote's was the only room with a window and it stayed open.

"It's ok, Coyote," Stacker said, "There's nothing to worry about…you're safe,"

"Go back to sleep," Tamsin added.

The Jaeger nodded tiredly and lay back down, shuffling underneath the covers again and cuddling with a tiny stuffed bear that had once been a present to Mako from Tamsin.

Kuma, she'd called it.

Soon, he'd fallen asleep.

"One of us will have to stay and watch him," Stacker said, "I'll take the first watch,"

"No, you get some rest, I'll stay," Tamsin ordered.

Stacker didn't argue.

Tamsin gave a smile as she touched Coyote's shoulder gently.

"Sing?" came a soft voice.

Tamsin looked up and into the sparkling, sky-blue gaze of her Jaeger.

"Why would you want me to sing?" she asked, jokingly.

"Because you used to before you got sick," Coyote answered, "Please? That one you used to sing to me...something about sunshine?"

Tamsin gave a soft smile. And she started to sing.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey,"_

Coyote started to sing with her, his voice tremulous but soft and sweet.

_"You never know dear, how much I love you,"_

Coyote fell asleep and Tamsin finished it.

_"Please don't take my Tango away,"_

She brushed a tear away as she saw Coyote's peaceful face, a slight smile gracing his face as he slept.

Tamsin stayed there the whole night…even when Stacker came to relieve her.

No one was going to hurt her Tango.

* * *

"This isn't fair," Gipsy grumbled as she walked towards her alcove the next morning, carefully avoiding the tiny human figures that scurried around her legs.

"Tell me about it," Yancy chuckled, patting her shoulder where he sat, "We've got to stay out of sight…and you've got to stay still and act like you don't have intelligence,"

"Shouldn't be hard for some Jaegers I know," Gipsy answered.

"Now, Gipsy," Yancy reprimanded, "I thought you liked that kiss,"

Gipsy screeched to a halt, nearly throwing Yancy off her shoulder.

"If you are insinuating that I _like_ Striker Eureka, Yancy, you are _sorely_ mistaken," Gipsy snarled.

"See, you got all defensive…sure sign you like him,"

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure you don't," Yancy chuckled as Gipsy stopped in her alcove.

"You had better hope you run fast," Gipsy threatened, "Because when I get my hands on you…"

"You wouldn't be able to keep a hold of me," Yancy retorted, sticking his hand through her armor to prove that she wouldn't be able to hold him.

"When you come back fully you won't have that little gift," Gipsy pointed out.

"Ah, right,"

"What are you two fighting about _this_ time?" Coyote asked as he came in, closely followed by Stacker and Tamsin.

"Nothing," Gipsy answered quickly.

"Sure you're not," Crimson added as he was getting hooked up to the wires that 'recharged' his core, "Wouldn't happen to be a certain silver Jaeger would it?"

Gipsy's turbine whirred angrily and her gears clenched. Jerks. All of them.

It got worse.

"Gipsy and Striker in a tree," Cherno sang…

Right as Striker came in.

The silver Jaeger ducked his helm and quickly made his way over to his alcove and let himself be hooked up to the wires.

He hadn't said a word since he walked in.

Gipsy was getting ready to say something…

When Newt burst in.

"Are you all ready?" he asked breathlessly, "Because if you aren't…you better be…because that official just landed,"

"WHAT!?" the Jaegers and Phoenixes all demanded.

"I suggest all you pilots go and hide," he added.

Gipsy put her servo to her shoulder and let Yancy climb on.

"See ya in a bit, Gips," he said as she lowered him to the floor.

"Bye Yancy," she said.

"You keep those boys out of trouble," he said.

Gipsy nodded as he walked off…but she grinned to herself.

Yancy said to keep the boys out of trouble…

He never said anything about _her_ getting into it.

* * *

"In light of current events, the UN is contemplating letting you and your people keep the Jaeger program alive," the official started, "I've heard that you had begun restoring old Jaegers to working condition?"

"We have," Herc said.

"And have found _suitable_ pilots that know enough not to get themselves killed?"

"…Yes…" Herc growled, restraining himself from punching the scrawny man before him.

"I would like to see the Jaegers now,"

"Come right this way," Herc said, gesturing for the official to follow him.

They walked into the Hangar and Herc was relieved to see the five Jaegers standing perfectly still, seemingly dormant…

"It feels as if we're being watched, Marshall Hansen," the official noted, "I don't see any techs around…do you have security cameras?"

"Of course," Herc answered…though he knew that's not what was watching them.

Gipsy and Striker were the closest…both of them seeming to stare straight ahead…but their visors making it impossible to tell where they were really looking.

"And these would be?" the official asked, flippantly gesturing at the two.

"Remodeled versions of Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger," Herc answered.

"Hmmm," the official started, looking up at Gipsy, "Looks a little fragile, don't you think?"

The official turned towards Herc…and Gipsy moved.

Herc shot her a quick glare, but the Jaeger either didn't see or didn't care.

Gipsy twitched her long, slender fingers as she waved her servos, dancing in place for a moment.

Herc opened his mouth but shut it quickly as the Official looked at him and started to turn back around.

Gipsy snapped back to her original position…seeming like she never moved.

"And the Striker remake…too bulky for battle I'd say,"

Herc pulled a face but masked it well as the official turned back towards him.

Striker's fingers reached towards the official, twitching like he was going to snatch him. Gipsy grabbed his arm, trying to yank him back.

Gipsy yanked him back and smacked him lightly upside the helm.

Both of them shot back to regular position as the official gazed at them.

"Show me the others," he ordered.

"Right this way," Herc said.

He glared at the Mark V and the Mark III and pointed at his eyes and then at them.

They both waved cheekily and then snapped back to position.

"And these three?" the official asked, "…Marshall Hansen!"

Herc strode over.

"Sorry, thought I saw something," he answered before clearing his throat, "Anyway, these are Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Coyote Tango,"

"And you've fixed the nuclear shielding issue with the Mark I's?"

"Yes," Herc said as the official turned to face him.

Crimson lifted his servos to his helm and waggled the fingers like antlers. Herc almost bet that if the Jaeger was in his human form…he'd be sticking his tongue out at the official.

Cherno joined in, but instead of copying his fellow Jaeger, he stuck his servos under his arms and started flapping his 'chicken wings'. Coyote facepalmed shaking his helm.

"Amateurs," the tan Mark I sighed.

The official jumped and turned around, the Jaegers froze in their original positions.

Coyote struck as soon the official turned back to face the Herc.

He raised his pede and brought it closer to the official. Resting it just feet from the man.

Cherno let out a bark of laughter, covering his conn. Pod swiftly, like he was covering his mouth, and he and Coyote snapped back to attention as the official whirled around.

"There is _something_ strange going on here, Marshall," he started, watching the Jaegers closely.

"Why don't we take you to the mess hall to get something to calm your nerves," Herc suggested.

He pushed the official in front of him and turned back to face the Jaegers as he left.

They all started snickering.

This was going to be a _long_ day, Herc realized.

* * *

Chuck was _dying_…of laughter that is.

Watching the Jaegers messing with the official…priceless.

"I thought I told her to keep the boys out of trouble!" Yancy groaned.

"She kept Striker from grabbing the official…I'd say that's a win," Jin snickered.

"You all are horrible!" Tamsin reprimanded, "But…I have to say, that was hilarious,"

"And incredibly stupid!" Stacker added, "They could have gotten caught!"

"But they _didn't_," Chuck gasped, "Oh God! That was good!"

"What now?" Sasha asked, "We can't let them have all the fun?"

"Nyet," Aleksis agreed, "I want to have fun too,"

"I've got it," Chuck cried, snapping his fingers, "Hu, you still have that zombie kit you had for Halloween?"

"That I never got to use…yeah, why?" the Wei Tang brother asked.

"I've got an idea…it'll get us all in trouble…but it'll be worth it,"

* * *

Herc had just sat down to enjoy his meal when…

"ZOMBIEEEE!" five voices shrieked.

Herc crushed his sandwich as a copper-red headed teenager rammed into him, gold eyes wide.

A black-haired blur with red highlights tackled Raleigh, sending his tray flying. While a red blur, a tan blur, and an army green blur dived over a table and hid underneath it.

"Stri…son," Herc corrected hurriedly, "_What_ are you doing out here,"

Striker looked up at Herc, gold eyes terrified.

"Ch-Ch…" he started, shaking badly.

"Marshall…_who_ is this?" the official demanded.

"My son," Herc replied, glaring at the official coldly, as he helped Striker up, "I adopted him, he goes by his nickname…Striker,"

He turned to Striker.

"Now…_what_ on God's Green Earth has you scared so badly?"

Striker pointed at the hall as something shuffled in.

Herc closed his eyes, sighing as Chuck shuffled in, covered in zombie makeup.

Most of the other phoenix pilots followed him.

Tamsin shuffled towards Coyote, who screamed and dashed off to another corner. Crimson backed himself into a corner, giving a heartbreaking wail as the Triplets mobbed him. Cherno slammed his fists together, circling Sasha and Aleksis before Sasha pounced on his back and took him down. Gipsy yelped as Yancy shuffled forwards arms outstretched.

"Run Gips! RUN!" Raleigh yelled, grabbing Mako and Gipsy both and causing Mako to drop the chocolate bar she was _just_ about to eat.

"NOOOO!" Mako wailed, "My chocolate!"

"It's your chocolate or you, take your pick!" Raleigh said.

"I choose chocolate!"

Raleigh rolled his eyes and dragged Mako out, Gipsy following close behind.

Chuck got closer and closer to Striker and the teenjaeger gave a yell, ducking behind Herc.

"Alright _ENOUGH_!" Herc shouted, standing.

The official blinked, watching as Chuck began laughing.

"Get back to your quarters and get washed up, Ranger," Herc ordered, shooting Chuck a look that screamed 'we'll talk later'.

Chuck shrugged and turned to his fellow zombies.

"Let's get cleaned up…maybe come back for food later," he said.

Sasha and Aleksis got off of Cherno, each gently kissing the Jaeger on the forhead as they did.

Cherno beamed brightly as he got up and followed his adopted parents.

The triplets helped Crimson to his feet and circled around him, keeping the three armed Jaeger in the middle of their little huddle as they walked back to their room.

"And those would be…?" the official started.

"Restless because they don't know if they'll have a job or not," Herc growled through gritted teeth, "Those five kids are basically the adopteds we have on Base. You know about the girl Ranger Becket pulled from the water? She's one of them. The first,"

"Miss…Gipsy Becket if I remember right?" the official asked.

"You just met her a few minutes ago…the dark haired girl with red highlights,"

"Ah, yes…we'll need to talk about that as well…as well as Mr. um…Striker Hansen is it?"

Striker's head popped up, golden eyes alight with slight annoyance.

"Be nice," Herc hissed.

"Yes sir," Striker answered crisply, "That's my name,"

"Where did you come from exactly?"

"Australia,"

"What agency?"

"Does it matter?" Striker asked.

"It very much does,"

"I don't remember,"

"I'm sure you do…"

"Sorry, don't recall,"

The official turned red.

"You would remember the day you were brought here…unless you weren't _happy_ here?"

He gripped Striker's damaged arm hard, making the Jaeger yelp in pain.

The official frowned and roughly pushed Striker's sleeve up, exposing mottled bruising and a jagged scar down the side.

He hummed thoughtfully and grabbed Striker.

"Well, that settles it then…you're coming with me,"

He started dragging Striker off to the chopper when Herc stepped in front of him.

"Where are you taking him?" Herc asked.

"Back to the mainland, the boy has been suffering from possible abuse. He needs a better home than this. How old did you say he was?"

"Sixteen," Striker blurted.

It seemed the right age for him…but he wished he had kept quiet when he saw Herc's pained expression.

"He's a minor," the official snapped, "He's coming with me,"

"Don't I have a choice?" Striker protested.

"Not until you're eighteen," Herc replied sadly as the official dragged Striker out.

The Jaeger sent out an emergency comm to his siblings in arms before whirling on the official.

"LET ME GO YOU SCRAWNY WANKER!" Striker shrieked, wrenching his hand away from the official and shooting to Herc's side, latching onto the man with all he had.

He looked pleadingly at the man.

"Please, Dad," he begged.

"I don't have a choice," Herc replied sadly.

The official laid a hand on Striker's shoulder…and was grabbed by another hand and thrown a good distance away.

Cherno stood, abandoning all pretenses of secrecy, in his halfway form, armor gleaming on his fists and arms, his fists crackling with electricity.

"Little man not take Striker," the Russian Jaeger snarled.

"He'll have to get through us first," Gipsy added, blades gleaming.

Coyote and Crimson joined them.

The official's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Striker let go of Herc and strode forwards, slipping into halfway form as he walked, wincing as his wing panels were forming.

He glared down at the official.

"You're a smart man…I'd guess ou've got a pretty clear idea of who…_what_…my friends and are, mate," Striker growled, "So I'm gonna say this _once_,"

His blade clicked into place.

"You take us from our pilots…and we will come after you," he threatened, "You will tell the UN that the Jaeger program is a wise investment…and that they will continue to fund us. Is that clear?"

The man nodded.

"And you won't tell _anyone_ about what you've seen today," Coyote added, "For your own safety, and for that of our families,"

He came forwards and gently put a hand on the official's shoulder.

"Please…we've suffered enough, let us be with our pilots in _peace_," he pleaded, "If you tell them about us…what we can do…they'll take us from our pilots and dissect us. We can't live long without our pilots…Gipsy here is the one who holds the record for the longest time remaining alive without her pilots…_five_ years sir,"

"They will take us away for more than that," Crimson added, "We'll die if we can't be with our pilots,"

"Please, I can't go through that again…never again," Gipsy breathed, a tear streaking down her face, "The only reason you know about us now is because you threatened one of our brothers. Striker was injured in battle…he's still healing. That's why he yelled when you touched his arm. Herc didn't do it,"

The five teenjaegers slipped back to their human forms, gold and blue eyes shining with tears and pleas.

The official sighed, thinking of his own children back at home.

They were protecting their brother…and he understood that.

"I'll make you a deal," the official said, "In six months, I'll come back. If you all can prove you can function in normal human society, then I will say nothing to the board,"

The Jaegers' eyes lit up happily.

"But…"

And then they dimmed again.

"Since you all are underage…I suppose," he started, "Striker says he is sixteen…so I'd say that Cherno and Coyote?"

The two Mark Is nodded.

"They would be maybe eighteen years, adults…but I would say still of school age,"

"What school?" Cherno asked.

"It is a place where human children go to learn how to function in normal day to day life. They learn to use mathematics, social studies, sciences, language arts…and learn how to survive in the workforce. You five would be required by law to go. But you would have to wait a while until the grading period is over,"

"But sir," Herc interrupted, "They are Jaegers…the Breach is still open…"

"Then do what you did last time and close it,"

Gipsy and Striker flinched.

"Striker and Gipsy both died closing the Breach…I'm not going to sacrifice them again," Herc snapped, "We'll figure out a way…_then_ perhaps we will send them to get an education,"

"And if we don't want to?" Gipsy muttered.

"You have no choice," the official snapped, "You _must_ go to school…otherwise I will tell the UN all about you five and you will be taken from your pilots,"

The Jaegers froze, all five of their faces wrathful as they glared at the official.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, ignoring the Jaegers' faces as he stuck out his hand.

Herc sighed and looked up.

Chuck and the others were going to hate him for this…

"Deal," Herc sighed, shaking the man's hand.

**And the teasing continues. Poor Gipsy and poor Striker. So Gips isn't the only one the Enemy is attacking...nor will poor Coyote be the last. He's already gotten Gipsy, Coyote, and Striker freaked out...Cherno and Crimson's fears become reality in coming chapters. The Jaegers...though I _wish_ I could do this in a few chapters but I can't seeing as how they're in the middle of a war and it'd be suspicious if they kept disappearing when a Kaiju attacked...will eventually go to school...which would result in some _hilarious_ incidents. But the UN will continue to fund the program, and the Jaegers will remain a secret as the official promised.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so the school thing would _not_ go away. Seriously, it was all I thought about doing for the past few days. And during finals week...that ain't good. :P So anyway, here's the new Chapter. Hope you like.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

"YOU TOLD HIM_WHAT!?"_ Chuck screeched after the official left.

"We would be sending the Jaegers to get an education in order to maintain their secrecy," Herc answered calmly.

"I don't want to go," Striker growled softly, absentmindedly stroking Max's head, "Can't I just play…what was that word you described, Chuck? The one where I say I'm sick and I'm really not,"

"Hooky, Striker,"

Herc whirled on Chuck.

"You _told_ him about playing hooky?"

"Why not?" Chuck retorted, "I didn't know he'd be going to high school!"

Herc sighed, he had known this would be ugly…but it was either that or have Striker being taken from him.

He knew that Striker would jump out of the helicopter, in spite of his paralyzing fear of heights, just to get back to the Shatterdome and back to the Hansens.

"What are we going to do if there's a Kaiju attack during school hours?" Chuck asked, "We can't just yank him out every day or so…"

"We have no choice," Herc snapped, "Either he goes to school…or he gets dissected,"

Striker flinched and hunkered down. He _hated_ that word. It was almost as bad as being in those bloody helicopters…no idea of when they'd plunge out of the sky and sending them all to a fiery death.

He started shuddering convulsively.

"See!" Chuck cried, "_Now_ look what you did!"

He put a tanned arm around Striker's shoulders. Striker leaned into his pilot, gold eyes frightened.

Herc sighed.

"I don't want to scare him, believe me I don't," he said, "But I can't pretend that they won't do anything if I don't keep up my end of the bargain,"

"What forced you to do this anyway?"

"Striker made the mistake of saying he was sixteen…the official thought I was abusing him because of his arm,"

"I should have told him I was older," Striker muttered, rubbing his arm gently.

"You didn't know, we didn't really tell you much about human policies," Herc assured him.

Striker looked up.

"Dad?" he asked.

Herc's heart warmed as Striker called him that.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm scared,"

* * *

"I can't believe they're making you do this," Raleigh growled.

"Herc didn't have a choice, Raleigh," Mako said, "So we've just got to go with it,"

Gipsy tapped her fingers against her knee rhythmically, a nervous tic she had picked up from Yancy's Drift, current tune…one of Yancy's favorite songs from before he died. Gipsy couldn't remember the name.

The whole school thing was frightening to her...but it was exciting too! She had gotten so many bad, negative feelings about it from Raleigh and Yancy that she was dreading going…but she got the longing that Mako wanted since the young woman had never gone to high school, instead being taught in the Shatterdome.

Crimson _definitely_ didn't want to go…and Gipsy didn't blame him. They were still working on how to hide his arm.

She thought she heard something about having Crimson wrap it around his waist and wearing his hoodie all the time…which was normal for him…and having an excuse from their physical education class so he wouldn't have to change out of his hoodie.

Raleigh told her that Crimson was going to get teased mercilessly…and that she had his full support if she decked someone for hurting any of her brothers.

Mako yelled at him for that.

"Maybe Herc and Stacker could get them private tutors," Yancy suggested.

"Who would come out and do that?" Raleigh snapped, "More and more Ranger families are coming in ever since the Breach reopened. The techs have their families too, and its getting too big for just a few classes. The techs haven't told their family about Gips and the others basically because Herc told them not to. There is _no_ way we're going to be able to keep this under wraps…"

Realization dawned on Raleigh's face.

"Oh my God that's what he wants us to do!" he yelled, "That official wants us to tell the whole godda…"

"Rals!" Yancy snapped.

"…mn world what they are!" Raleigh finished, ignoring his brother.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Gipsy asked, "I wouldn't have to hide and stay in here all day, Raleigh. I mean, I don't want to go to the school because I'm needed here to help fight Kaiju…but I want to be…"

"Be what Gipsy?" Mako asked.

The Jaeger looked at her female pilot.

"Free," she finished, "I want to walk outside and not worry about which form I'm in…I want to experience the world and…"

"You'll be taken to a lab far, far away and taken apart to see what makes you tick," Raleigh interrupted.

Gipsy's face fell and Mako and Yancy both smacked Raleigh upside the head.

"Don't worry, Gipsy," Mako whispered, pulling the Jaeger into an embrace, "You'll get your freedom…one day,"

"I just hope I'm alive to see it," the Jaeger whispered.

* * *

"So what's the verdict on this whole school thing?" Jin asked as the Jaegers and pilots all gathered in the hanger.

"As much as I would like to say we don't have to…I can't," Herc sighed, "And since our staff has grown so much over the past few days…we've had no choice but to start up a school for the staff's children,"

"So that means…" Coyote started.

"It means we're going to school with Shatterdome kids," Crimson groaned.

"B-But they know w-who we are," Coyote protested, "D-Don't they?"

Herc didn't look at him.

"Don't they!?" Coyote repeated.

"No," Herc admitted, "I asked the staff not to say anything about you five,"

"Great," Crimson sighed, "We're going to be freaks,"

"I think that might just be you," Striker corrected.

Cherno punched Striker's arm (unwounded of course, he wasn't _that_ cruel).

"Be nice," he growled.

Gipsy socked Striker in the same arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "You being a prat I guess,"

Raleigh started snickering and Chuck glared at him icily.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Herc ordered, "Look, I like this whole set up as much as you all do…but we have no choice. I don't know about you all…but these five have become more like family to me and I hope they've done the same for ya. I'd rather have Striker around for long, _long_ time,"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But we can't keep our Jaegers with us unless we hand 'em over to get schooling,"

"Why not have tutors?" Sasha asked, leaning her head on Cherno's arm.

It would have been his shoulder…but the Jaeger was just about as tall as Aleksis if not taller.

"Because the staff have moved their families here…and we have enough to start a school…basically the amount of teachers/tutors we have won't cover an individual session for everyone. They'll see it as unfair," Herc said, "And besides, these five need to learn how to interact with people…going to school will help that,"

No one said anything.

Yancy was the one who finally spoke.

"Well, I guess the new question is…when do we send them?"

Herc closed his eyes.

"We're supposed to send them in after the grading period ended…which is in a few days,"

Raleigh growled darkly under his breath. But he didn't say anything…well…anything that Gipsy could pick up on in her growing vocabulary of, as Mako dubbed it, "Words _Not_ to Say Just Because Raleigh Said Them".

"I guess that means we have to get you all supplies," Raleigh sighed.

"Not to mention…names," Stacker said, "Gipsy is good enough to pass by…but Coyote Tango, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka…"

"Euuureka!" Gipsy snorted softly, earning her a venom-filled glare from Striker.

"Aren't exactly human names," Stacker finished, ignoring it when Striker lunged at Gipsy…only to have Chuck and Herc restrain him.

"We'll think of something," Herc grunted as Striker made another attempt to get free, the Jaeger's hands reaching for Gipsy's throat.

* * *

A few days later, Gipsy shivered outside the school building, pulling her jacket closer to her.

Well, technically it wasn't hers…

It was Yancy's jacket from the old days. The smooth leather still carried the scent of the aftershave he used to have.

"Y-Y-you'd th-think it'd b-be warmer," Striker stuttered, teeth chattering.

"Aw you poor Aussie," Gipsy teased, "Living in all that _hot_ weather down under finally got to you huh?"

"Y-You h-have r-r-room to t-talk," he snapped, "W-wearing a b-b-bomber j-jacket,"

"I was stationed in Alaska for a few good years, its where the boys grew up," she shrugged, "'Bout as cold as you can get…although Cherno might have a higher tolerance than me,"

"Speaking of C-Cherno," Coyote started, "Where is h-he?"

"We're going to be late," Crimson stated, "if he doesn't show up soon…"

"Look what Mama and Papa got me!" Cherno called, coming up to his fellow Jaegers, brandishing what looked to be an iPod.

Gipsy grinned.

Raleigh and Mako gave her one too, and it was filled with songs both of them liked.

"What songs does it have on it?" Gipsy asked.

Cherno grinned and took out the headset, hitting play as he did…

And Ukrainian hard house blared through the iPod's speakers.

Crimson covered his ears with his two flesh and blood hands.

"Turn it off!" he wailed, "Your music is horrible! Don't disrespect the school! What did it ever do to you!?"

"If you have problem with Ukrainian hard house," Cherno growled, putting his headset back in and into his ears, "You have problem with life. You have problem with life…maybe I can fix that,"

Gipsy and Coyote started snickering while Striker cracked a smile. Crimson was not amused.

A bell rang in the distance and the five jumped.

"Everyone got your schedules?" Coyote asked.

They nodded. The Principal, who knew about them, had thankfully fixed it so that no Jaeger would be alone without the others. They'd at least have one other Jaeger with them in a class.

Thankfully, the first class was the one they had all together.

"We'd better get going before we get into trouble," Crimson said.

They all agreed to that.

"Race ya!" Striker called.

Striker led the race, followed by Gipsy and Crimson, then Coyote, and the slowest was Cherno…who had always been slower because of his heavy armor plating.

Apparently it transferred over to the human side of him…unless it dealt with bath time. _Then_ he was impossibly quick.

"That not fair!" Cherno bellowed as he chased after them, "Striker!"

The Mark V just howled with laughter as he zipped through the doors.

* * *

The five teens looked around the hallway, finally making it to their room. The teacher stepped out and gawked at their massive height compared to her other students.

She was closer to being Sasha's hight, Gipsy reckoned. Probably late forties, early fifties, with iron grey hair pulled into a bun. Her eyes were a bright, spring green that sparkled gently, not like the fiery, gold or blue gaze of the five Jaegers…it was softer…like Mako's or Yancy's. Raleigh's just had too much fire.

"So you're our new students," she smiled, "I'm Mrs. Holden, I'll be your homeroom teacher,"

The Jaegers greeted her politely and followed her when she walked into the room.

Gipsy had to duck as a paper airplane came at her.

The class was a…_madhouse_ was putting it lightly.

"Now class, settle down," the teacher said, looking at the unruly high schoolers, "We have five new students today, "Gipsy Becket, Steven Hansen, Zhu Wei Tang, Afon Kaidonovsky, and Tanner Pentecost,"

The crowd stared at the Jaegers. Gipsy dropped back to be behind Cherno's immense shadow. She did _not_ like this. Not at all.

Mrs. Holden gestured to Gipsy, who shook her head and grabbed Cherno's arm for support.

_"It'll be ok,"_ Coyote said over their comm., _"You've faced down a Category V…you can face a room of human kids,"_

Gipsy gave a sigh and released her death grip on Cherno's arm.

"Um, hi?" Gipsy started, "I'm Gipsy D-Becket,"

"Becket…like Raleigh Becket?" one of the girls in the back asked, "The guy who closed the Breach?"

"With Mako Mori," Gipsy nodded, "And their Jaeger,"

"You're related?"

"He's my brother," Gipsy said, "My adopted brother,"

"That's so cool!" someone else called, and making Gipsy calm down just a bit.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

At lunch, the Jaegers stayed together at their table. Coyote and Gipsy had just walked out of the line and spotted the others…when Coyote gave a yelp and fell, spilling his food all down the front of his tan shirt.

The kids around him started laughing and Coyote's face ruddied.

"Watch where you're going, freak," one of the older kids sneered.

"You can't call him that," Gipsy growled, helping Coyote up.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the kid asked, flicking one of Gipsy's red bangs away from her face, "Do you know who I am?"

"A big jerk who enjoys picking on those seemingly weaker than him?" Gipsy quipped.

Coyote facepalmed.

She was getting herself into a very, _very_ deep hole.

"My dad's the head tech of Jaeger Gipsy Danger," he said proudly.

Gipsy gave a loud bark of laughter. Oh if he only knew who he picked on…

"What are _you_ laughing at?" the boy demanded, "You're no one special,"

"If only you knew," Gipsy sighed.

"There problem?" Cherno asked darkly, coming up to them.

"No, Alpha," Coyote said, running the word so quickly that it sounded like he said Cherno's human name, Afon, "There's nothing to worry about, we were just leaving, _right_ Becket?"

"Right, Coy…Tanner," Gipsy nodded, internally cringing at the almost mistake.

"Coward," the boy sneered, "You don't deserve the be called a Becket,"

Gipsy stopped.

"You. Idiot," Coyote sighed…

"What did you say?" Gipsy asked with a cold, deadly calm laced with a faint metallic undertone.

"Gipsy…" Coyote started.

She ignored him, walking up to the bully.

"You heard me," the bully snorted, "You think you're hot stuff just because your last name is Becket. Let me tell you _Becket_, I bet that Raleigh Becket is _ashamed _to call you his sister. He probably adopted you because he felt sorry for you, slu…"

And Gipsy let fly with her fist, knocking the boy off his feet.

"Don't you _ever_ accuse me of being a coward," she snarled, "I've seen a _lot_ more than you will _ever_ see in your life, _boy_. As for Raleigh…you keep him out of this or I swear I will hunt you down like I…my namesake…did to Kaiju,"

"GIPSY BECKET!" came a teacher's voice.

Gipsy looked up, golden eyes very, _very _smug.

"Here. _Now,"_

She shrugged and gave a short wave to her friends before walking off. She was in big trouble, her knuckles were slightly bruised but healing over quickly…

But it was _definitely_ worth it.

* * *

"So…how was it?" Yancy asked as the five tromped into the rec room.

"Kill. Me," Gipsy groaned, flopping down on a chair, "How you humans _ever_ dealt with that is a mystery to me,"

"It's H-E-double hockey sticks to go through…but I hear college is easy," he consoled.

"Yeah, but _you_ went to the Academy," Crimson pointed out, unclenching his third arm from around his waist and moaning in relief, "Owwww. Sweet relief at last!"

"Ya didn't seem to be thinking that in that physical class," Striker pointed out, "The day we show up…and its basketball that they're doing,"

"Ok, now I'm interested," Cheung grinned, "What'd you do, Crim…oh wait…it's Zhu now isn't it,"

"I am going to murder you in your sleep, I can go with two pilots…the others do, and I'll just take control of what you leave behind," Crimson muttered tiredly, folding his arms over his stomach and closing his eyes, "I've gotten about half the school to not call me that…and I come home and my brother teases me about it,"

"It's a good name," Hu protested, "It fits you,"

"It's the same as my Jaeger name and I prefer the latter to the former,"

"Since he's too tired to say anything," Striker chuckled, "let me tell ya that he _murdered_ on the court. They put the two of us on the same team…big mistake, mate, _big_ mistake,"

"We creamed them," Crimson smirked, "Epically,"

"So I take it your day was bad, Gips?" Raleigh asked.

"It was ok…but I have a question though, Raleigh,"

"Shoot,"

"What's a detention?"

Raleigh burst out laughing.

"You got a detention the first day of school!?" Mako demanded, scandalized, "Gipsy!"

"_That's_ pure Raleigh right there," Yancy deadpanned, "I always had to save his behind at school,"

"And how was your day, Coyote?" Tamsin asked, hugging the tan Jaeger from behind, trying to steer the subject away from Gipsy getting in trouble.

"Good…tripped and fell, but I'm fine,"

"I was wondering what happened to your shirt,"

"Some douche tripped him," Gipsy growled, "I put him in his place,"

"You slugged him!"

"Yep," Gipsy said proudly, "Yep I did,"

Raleigh started howling and Mako cuffed the back of his head.

"Gipsy, _why_ did you hit him?" she asked slowly.

"He called me a coward…and insulted Raleigh," she replied simply, "Oh and that's not even the best part…turns out the kid's daddy? My head tech,"

"Seriously!?" Raleigh sputtered, "The guy's way too nice! His kid's a bully?"

"He picked on Coyote…I didn't take that well,"

"Looks like Cherno's the only one who didn't get into trouble," Chuck said.

"Uh, nyet," Cherno replied, albeit a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Cherno?" Sasha asked, "What happen?"

"I…set lab on fire," he mumbled, his cheeks flaring red, "With burner. Experiment blew up in face,"

"I remember that!" Striker laughed, "They sent ya to the restroom to get cleaned up…they were surprised ya didn't get yourself burned…"

"Did get burned," Cherno admitted, "Healed before anyone see,"

"Yeah, now tell 'em what happened in the bathroom,"

"Bathroom set on fire too," he answered nervously.

Aleksis gave a loud, booming laugh and clapped Cherno on the back.

"Is very funny," he chuckled, "How bathroom get set on fire?"

"Don't know," Cherno mumbled, putting his head in his arms as his ears turned a shocking shade of red.

"It was even funnier when they tried to get him to take off his hat," Crimson added.

"Stop picking on me!" Cherno growled, "Not funny!"

Aleksis thought the whole exchange to be funny, and he started laughing.

Cherno eventually joined in…once the teasing turned to another Jaeger.

* * *

Later that night, Gipsy sat bolt upright in her room. She had been bored and started to hack into the Shatterdome's mainframe…when she found something rather interesting…

Or rather…_someone_.

Now all she had to do was find a way to get back to Anchorage without Raleigh and Yancy knowing.

* * *

"OW! Mama! He hit me!"

"I did not! She's lying!"

The mother sighed, brushing a dark bang away from her face.

"Matt, be nice to your sister," she said, "Lauren, just…go play in a different area,"

"Ok Mommy," Lauren chirped, picking up her doll and skipping away, obviously not that badly hurt, her dark curls bouncing up and down.

Matt pouted, crossing his arms.

His mother gave a tiny shiver as she saw him…he looked so much like her older brother it was uncanny.

Her _dead_ older brother.

A faint knocking on the front door caught her attention.

"I'll get it!" Lauren called, shooting to the door and opening it.

After a few seconds, she turned to her mother.

"Mama? There's a lady here…she wants you,"

The young woman wiped her hands on a towel and walked to the door only to see a tall, sopping wet teenage girl with dark hair and red highlights and bright fiery gold eyes.

"Uh…Jazmine Becket?" the girl asked, shivering.

"Yeah?" Jazmine asked.

"Hi…um…my name is Gipsy…" the girl stuttered, "I'm here about your brothers,"

**So Gipsy finds Jazmine...hmm, wonder what we could do this next time? Any ideas from the audience? No? Yes? Maybe? Let me know in a review or a PM what you want to see those two talk about! Should Jazmine go to the Shatterdome? Should the brothers come looking for Gipsy? What will we do?**

**Oh, and Jazmine's kids are twins. I got their names from a book series I'm currently reading and loving! Anyone got an idea as to what the story is?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here's Jazmine getting to know Gipsy a bit better...and the twins getting to see their Uncle Raleigh :) And I added something at the end...just for Winged Pyro. :)**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 17

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Jazmine asked, "Yancy's dead and Raleigh won't talk to me,"

_"Maybe because you clocked him with a hair dryer?"_ Gipsy thought.

"Well, it's just…Raleigh's seemed a bit down lately, since Yancy is gone…I thought maybe if he had another family member to talk to…?" Gipsy started.

"So I take it you know Mom and Dad are dead too,"

"Kinda, yeah,"

Jazmine shook her head.

"You seem to know a lot about my family…but I know _nothing_ about you," she said, "What's your full name?"

"I…I think it'd be best if you didn't know," Gipsy admitted.

"That's not fair,"

"You'll freak out,"

"Try me,"

Gipsy shook her head vigorously.

Jazmine frowned…Raleigh's frown, Gipsy noticed…and sighed.

"Fine…you're going to tell me sometime though, that's assured,"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Gipsy agreed, "Neither Yancy nor Raleigh would either,"

The Jaeger rubbed her arms, trying to warm up. Cold was a new feeling to her. She had never been cold before…well, cold and wet.

She wasn't a fan of it.

Jazmine noticed that Gipsy was uncomfortable. She got up from the table and walked to the kitchen, returning from it with a pot of coffee and two mugs.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

Gipsy cocked her head.

"It smells good," she started, "But I've never had it…I've seen Raleigh and Mako have it though,"

"First time for everything," Jazmine smiled.

Gipsy gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah I guess," she answered as Jazmine poured the dark liquid into the cup.

She watched as the thin tendrils of steam curled delicately from the cup, and Gipsy wrapped her hands around it, feeling the warmth radiating into her palms.

"Just be careful, it's hot," Jazmine warned.

Gipsy gave a smile as she lifted the cup to her lips. Jazmine was nice, she liked her a lot. She wondered why Raleigh and Yancy had a falling out with her.

She sipped on the coffee and immediately started choking.

"Ugh!" she shuddered, setting the cup down, "That's nasty,"

"It's an acquired taste," Jazmine shrugged, taking a sip of her own cup, "You'll get used to it eventually,"

_"Maybe sooner than you think,"_ Gipsy thought to herself, _"Seeing as both my pilots like it,"_

But did Yancy?

Gipsy noticed that the elder pilot never touched the stuff, instead opting for something else.

None of her pilots would tell her what it was.

Maybe she'd take after him?

"So…what do you expect me to do?" Jazmine asked.

"I…I wanted to know if you would come back with me," Gipsy admitted, "To Hong Kong,"

Jazmine frowned.

"I have two kids to take care of," she said, "I can't go off with someone I don't even know across the ocean,"

"Raleigh would really apprieciate it," Gipsy offered, "And he'd get the chance to meet his sister's children,"

Jazmine paused, thinking.

"I've got a transportation back," Gipsy added, "Have they ever rode in a V-50 Jumphawk?"

"The helicopters that carry Jaegers!?" Jazmine's son, Matt, gasped from around the corner.

"Seems like someone was eavesdropping," Jazmine growled dryly.

"And Lauren too!" Matt protested, dragging his sister out, "We have an uncle, Mommy?"

Jazmine closed an eye.

Uncle…that was a new one to Gipsy.

She'd ask Raleigh, Mako and Yancy about it.

"Yes, Matt," Jazmine sighed, "You had two of them,"

"Where!?"

"One's in Hong Kong," Jazmine said, "The other…isn't with us,"

So Uncle was a title for a family member then.

"What happened to him?"

"He died, Lauren,"

"How?"

Gipsy looked at Jazmine, who had closed her eyes.

"You remember the Jaegers," Gipsy said, kneeling down to Lauren and Matt's level.

They nodded.

"Your…uncles…were Jaeger pilots," Gipsy finished.

The twins' eyes went wide.

"REALLY!?" they squealed.

"Really," Gipsy answered, "Raleigh still is,"

They turned to their mother.

"Please Mommy please can we go!?" they begged, "We want to see Unca Raleigh!"

Jazmine shot Gipsy an exasperated glare, as if to say 'this is all your fault'.

Gipsy shot her a smug smile that was chillingly like Raleigh's…that stated 'I know'.

The woman sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled, "But on one condition,"

She glared at Gipsy.

"You tell me what your last name is,"

"I was hoping you'd wait until we got to the Shatterdome," Gipsy sighed, pushing back her long black hair, "It would have been easier…but I guess now is as good as ever. It's Becket,"

Jazmine's eyes went wide.

"No, I'm not your parents' child," Gipsy corrected, "Raleigh found me, amnesic from a heavy blow to the head. I couldn't remember my name or anything…Raleigh had just destroyed Gipsy Danger and he thought I reminded him of her. So he named me Gipsy and adopted me as his sister. I didn't know about you until a few weeks ago,"

She bowed her head.

"I thought if I found you…we could be a family again," she whispered.

Not to mention keep Yancy from leaving.

Hopefully.

"So you're our Auntie?" Lauren asked softly.

"Auntie?" Gipsy asked, cocking her head.

Another unfamiliar term.

"Aunt," Jazmine cleared up, "Ya know…since you're Raleigh's sister and he's their uncle…I'm their mom so that makes you their aunt,"

"Oh, I get it," Gipsy nodded, and then smiled, "Yes, Lauren, I'm your aunt,"

The Jaeger was promptly crushed in an embrace by the twins. Nowhere near as strong as Cherno's bear hugs…but the warmth from them matched it equally.

Suddenly, a ringing tone came from Gipsy's pocket.

The twins released Gipsy as she reached down and took out a phone…

Lit up with Raleigh's number and picture.

Gipsy growled under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Jazmine asked, "Lemme guess…Raleigh?"

"Yeah…um…he doesn't exactly know I'm here…"

Jazmine started laughing.

"Now if _that_ doesn't sound like Raleigh…I don't know what does," she said, "He was always getting trouble,"

"I've got to take this…" Gipsy said, clearing her throat.

She got up and walked into the hall before taking the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_GIPSY DANGER WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING WHAT IF THERE WERE AN EMERGENCY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?"_

It wasn't Raleigh.

"Yancy," Gipsy hissed, "I'm in _public_,"

_"I DON'T CARE!" _Yancy yelled, Gipsy could hear Raleigh in the background, telling Yancy to calm down.

"Take Raleigh's advice and calm down…_please_!" Gipsy pleaded, "I'm in Anchorage,"

He stopped yelling.

_"…Why?"_

"I needed to see someone," Gipsy answered, "Don't worry, I'm coming back…I'll be there tomorrow at latest,"

_"How the heck did you get there?"_ Yancy asked slowly.

"I'm not telling you," Gipsy growled, "Not until I get back,"

_"Fine,"_ Yancy growled, _"Just…"_

"What?"

_"Be safe…please,"_

"I will,"

_"Love ya Gips,"_

"Love you too Yance,"

Yancy hung up and Gipsy walked into the living room. Apparently that call took longer than she thought because the family was bundling up, carrying a small bag each.

"How'd he take it?" Jazmine asked.

"Not well," Gipsy admitted, thanking the powers that be that Jazmine didn't ask if it was Raleigh, "But he's waiting,"

Jazmine sighed and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Let's go then,"

A few minutes later, Gipsy, Jazmine and the twins came up to the chopper. Tendo stuck his head out of the door.

"You _so_ owe me Gipsy Girl," he growled.

"Hey, I promised you two weeks of alone time with Allison," Gipsy quipped, helping Matt and Lauren up into the chopper.

"…Touché," Tendo muttered as Jazmine got in, Gipsy following.

"Fasten your seatbelts," the pilot ordered, "We'll be in Hong Kong in about ten hours,"

* * *

Those ten hours nearly killed Gipsy…well, technically it was more because they had to refuel and let Matt and Lauren out to stretch their legs.

But still.

Gipsy had just walked in the Shatterdome…when someone tackled her, lifting her into the air and squeezing the air out of her lungs.

Jazmine, Matt, and Lauren gaped at the _huge_ white-blond man that bear hugged Gipsy.

"Gipsy!" Cherno rumbled, "You give half Shatterdome bad scare!"

"I…know…" Gipsy grunted, "Cherno…release! Can't…breathe!"

Cherno released her and turned to face the three family members.

_"And who these be?"_ he asked over comm.

"Jazmine, Matt, Lauren…this is Afon Kaidonovsky. One of my brothers in arms," Gipsy introduced, "We call him Cherno because well, he's built like the Jaeger. He's harmless…unless he hugs you,"

"So, I know their names…but why they here?" Cherno asked.

"Jazmine is Raleigh and Yancy's sister,"

Cherno's gold eyes sparked slightly.

_"Raleigh not like her…right?"_ he asked.

_"I only brought her because I think I can get Yancy to stay,"_

_"I wish you luck comrade,"_

"Cherno!" came a deep voice.

"Ah!" the big Jaeger smiled, "Talk later…papa say we go out today,"

"Have fun," Gipsy called as he left.

She looked at Jazmine.

"C'mon," she said, "Raleigh's probably at the Combat room,"

* * *

They found him alright…sparring.

Striker was having a heck of a time trying to keep up with Raleigh's blows.

Raleigh finally flipped the Jaeger over on his back.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to date my Gipsy," the blond growled.

"RALEIGH!" Gipsy screeched as Striker's face went red.

Raleigh dropped the staff.

"Gips," he started.

"I told you…I _don't_ like him!"

Raleigh ran forwards and embraced Gipsy.

"God, I was so worried! Yan…" he stopped, looking behind Gipsy and seeing Jazmine.

"Looks like you aren't as sad as Gipsy told me," Jazmine said.

"What is she doing here?" Raleigh growled.

"I came because Gipsy told me you weren't feeling yourself,"

"I'm feeling _fine_, why…?" Raleigh froze, and then looked at Gipsy, who bowed her head, "You did it for _him_ didn't you?"

"Him?" Jazmine asked.

"I thought that if I got you all together…he'd stay," Gipsy muttered.

Raleigh sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gipsy…you _know_ he can't stay. And now its going to be harder to lose him again,"

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jazmine demanded.

"Jaz…you aren't supposed to be here…there's way too much…"

"Too much what!?" Jazmine snapped, "Raleigh, you…you…gah! I can't tell you what I feel towards you right now because my kids are here,"

"What kids?" Raleigh asked, looking around, eyes wide as he saw Matt and Lauren, "Are they yours?"

"Duh!" Jazmine snorted, "I clearly said 'my kids'. Raleigh, this is Matt and Lauren, my kids, Matt, Lauren, this is your Uncle Raleigh. The Jaeger Pilot."

Raleigh didn't have time to open his mouth before the twins tackled him.

Striker and Gipsy didn't laugh…hard.

The twins bombarded the blond with questions.

"What Jaeger do you drive?"

"How many Kaiju did you kill?"

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Why did you not come and say hi to us?"

"How'd you find Auntie Gipsy?"

"Are you married?"

That last one made the two Jaegers break down into hard laughter. Raleigh glared at them and then turned back to the twins as they let him up.

"No, I'm not married," Raleigh said, "But I _do_ like someone,"

"More like try to eat her face when he gets the chance," Gipsy muttered.

Raleigh shot her a venom filled glare and Gipsy grinned cheekily. The blond then turned to his sister.

"I'm surprised they don't know most of this stuff," he said, "My Jaeger's name…where I've been…"

"They don't watch the news that often," Jazmine shrugged, "It's either Dora or Thomas or something else with them,"

"But they know about Jaegers,"

"I said that often. They know the Jaeger names…just not the pilots,"

"Great, I feel so loved,"

"We love you Unca Raleigh," Lauren chirped, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know you do kiddo," he smiled, "Hey…you guys wanted to know what Jaeger I ride…you want to see her?"

The twins nodded vigorously.

Raleigh turned to Gipsy and Striker.

"Gips, go get the Aussie cleaned up will ya?" he asked.

Gipsy nodded, eyes bright as she grabbed Striker and headed towards the Hanger.

"I'll go get my co-pilot, Mako, and we'll be right back," Raleigh said, "Stay here, ok?"

They nodded and Jazmine shrugged.

* * *

"So this is where they keep the Jaegers?" Matt asked, eyes wide as he looked around the hanger.

"Yes," Mako answered, "We keep them here until they're needed to go back into battle,"

"This place is _ginormous!_" Lauren squealed, "How many Jaegers can fit here!?"

"Thirty at one time," Raleigh said, "But we've only got five that are still working,"

"What ones?" Jazmine asked, "I thought they were all destroyed…even yours,"

"We rebuilt them," Mako replied, "The five at this Shatterdome are Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Striker Eureka, and Gipsy Danger,"

"Striker _Eureka_!?" Matt demanded, "That's my favorite!"

"He's not so good," Lauren argued, "Gipsy Danger's better,"

Raleigh gave a smug grin. Chuck was going to be flattered and annoyed.

"Well, Lauren," Raleigh said, "Kinda makes sense Gipsy would be your favorite,"

Raleigh stopped right in front of Gipsy's massive frame.

"Because she's my Jaeger," he finished, patting the Jaeger's pede.

Lauren's eyes widened in awe as she took in the smooth gunmetal blue frame of the Jaeger, Matt felt like he was an ant compared to the Jaeger…he had never seen anything that big.

"Want to go inside?" Raleigh asked.

"YES!" the twins squealed.

Jazmine shook her head as Mako took the twins.

"You didn't tell them that she's also the Jaeger their other uncle died in," she whispered.

"Why spoil their childhood?" Raleigh asked, "Who knows…maybe one day it'll be those two piloting their own Jaeger,"

"Heck no," Jazmine snapped, "Not after what happened to you and Yance,"

"That was six years ago…a lot of things have happened since then," Raleigh retorted, "C'mon…I want you to see what Yance and I used to do…what Mako and I do now,"

Jazmine closed an eye…but she followed Raleigh up to the pilots entrance and entered the conn. Pod.

Matt and Lauren were going nuts inside, both of them stood hooked to the harnesses and mimicking moves they had seen in the old documentaries on Jaegers.

A very small, soft purr rumbled through Gipsy's frame as Raleigh put his hand on one of the computers.

"Take that Kaiju!" Matt yelled, pretending to punch an imaginary Kaiju.

"Yeah! Take that!" Lauren agreed, mimicking her brother.

"Alright Rangers," Raleigh chuckled, "Let's go and…"

"GIPSY!" came a loud yell.

Raleigh cursed under his breath and Mako smacked him upside the head.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Raleigh muttered, walking out the door.

Mako felt Gipsy's gears clench under her feet…being with the Jaeger for so long…she tended to feel the subtle tremors and such.

"What's going on down there?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know," Mako admitted, though she had a fair idea of what it could be, "I suggest we not go down to find out,"

* * *

Raleigh nearly fell down the stairs as he tried to get to Yancy…who was blowing a fuse, shouting at Gipsy.

"Yance!" Raleigh yelled, "Easy!"

"EASY!?" Yancy shouted, "Raleigh…she went off without telling us where she was going! What if there had been an emergency? What if a Kaiju attacked? Rals…I'm staying behind to _protect_ her! And you! I can't do that if I don't know where the hel…"

"Oh. My. God,"

Yancy froze, looking up at the bottom of the stairs…at Jazmine, Matt, Lauren, and Mako.

Mako came up to Raleigh.

"I tried to stop her…but she's as stubborn as you," she said.

"Yance?" Jazmine asked softly, eyes wide.

Yancy bowed his head as Jazmine came closer.

"Yeah, Jaz, it's me," he sighed…

Right as Jazmine slapped him across the face.

Gipsy let out a choked laugh, straightening up as the kids turned to face her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jazmine shrieked, "THEY ALL TOLD ME YOU DIED! AND KNOW YOU'RE STANDING HERE IN THE SHATTERDOME _ALIVE_ AND _WELL_!?"

"Well, you're half right," Yancy replied, rubbing his jaw, "Geeze, girl, you've got a hard smack!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Jazmine demanded, "And what do you mean 'half right'?!"

"Well, I'm well," Yancy said slowly.

Jazmine staggered back in shock.

"You…you _died_?"

"Yeah…and I'm still kinda in between,"

"You're a ghost,"

"More like a guardian angel…you slapped me pretty good,"

Jazmine put a trembling hand on Yancy's shoulder. It stayed…and then it went through.

The woman gave a shriek and staggered back.

"Why…why are you here?" she finally asked.

"To make sure Raleigh doesn't get his butt kicked,"

"No…why are you here in the room?" Jazmine corrected, "I heard you yell at Gipsy, and we are going to have a _talk_ about that Raleigh, but she's not here,"

Yancy looked at Raleigh. The younger brother sighed and gave a nod. Jazmine would find out sooner or later.

And Yancy gave a swift kick to Gipsy's pede…a loud bang sounding off.

Gipsy gave a howl of pain, staggering backwards a bit. That had _hurt_! How could that have _hurt_!? Maybe it was because Yancy was dead…maybe it was because his body was different than a normal human's?

She gave a low whine and glared heatedly at the eldest Becket while Jazmine, Matt and Lauren stared, wide eyed.

"She's alive?" Jazmine whispered hoarsely.

"In a way," Raleigh answered, looking at Gipsy with a look that said 'don't show her everything'.

"And the others?"

"Same thing," Yancy replied as Gipsy gave a low hiss and glared at him, "Yeah, yeah, you'll get over Gips,"

The Jaeger crossed her arms. Couldn't give him a piece of her mind, couldn't get back at him…

This was _not_ fair.

* * *

A few hours later, Gipsy walked into the combat room with Raleigh and Striker. It would be Gipsy's first time sparring against her pilot.

"Remember what I told Mako the first time, Gips," Raleigh said.

"'It's a dialogue, not a fight'," Gipsy recited, stepping lightly around the mat, staff held at ready as she and Raleigh circled.

Striker stood on the edge of the mat on guard just in case Jazmine, Matt, or Lauren came in.

"Coast is clear, Gipsy," he called, looking down the hall.

Gipsy gave a slight grin as she slipped out of her human form, as her visor came down over her eyes.

"Ready when you are Rals," she said.

Raleigh struck first, Gipsy danced out of the way, her staff cracking rhythmically against Raleigh's as they blocked one another.

And then Raleigh got his staff under Gipsy's leg, successfully sending her to meet Mr. Floor.

"Ow," Gipsy muttered, flipping back up to her feet.

Raleigh snorted…right as Gipsy returned the flip he gave her.

"Ok…I see why that hurt," Raleigh grunted.

"Um, Raleigh…that sister of yours is coming this way..." Striker warned.

"Gips…" Raleigh warned.

"Done," Gipsy replied, standing up and looking completely human…well, except for her gold eyes…right as Jazmine walked in.

Her face was white and she looked around the room.

"Raleigh…have you seen Matt and Lauren?" she asked.

"No," Raleigh replied, "Where'd you last see them?"

"In the Hanger," Jazmine answered, "I was going to the mess hall with them, I turn around and they've disappeared!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Raleigh said.

But Jazmine ignored him.

"Matt!? Lauren!? Where are you!?" she cried.

"Jaz…we'll find them, don't worry," Raleigh said.

He turned to Gipsy and Striker.

"Find them," he said and then added lower, "See if any of the other Jaegers know where they are,"

The two nodded and ran out of the room right as Cherno started going towards the main Hangar doors.

"Cherno, have you seen Matt and Lauren?" Gipsy asked.

"Nyet,"the Jaeger answered, casting his helm around, "Have not seen two little ones. Crimson and Coyote might have though?"

"Thanks big guy,"Striker said, "C'mon Gipsy,"

They found Crimson and the triplets playing basketball as usual.

Gipsy described the two missing kids and the family of four shook their heads.

"Haven't seen them," Crimson shrugged, "Though a little warning would have been nice…I could have hidden my arm just in case,"

"Well now you know," Gipsy growled, "Thanks anyway,"

_"Coyote…have you seen two kids…"_ Striker asked over comm.

_"A dark haired young girl and a blond boy?"_ the last Jaeger answered.

_"Yes! That's them!"_ Gipsy cried, _"Where are they!?"_

_"With me…and Gipsy…we've got a slight problem…"_

The two Jaegers ran into the room where Coyote was…

In halfway form.

And Matt and Lauren staring wide eyed at him.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," he said, "T-they s-snuck up on m-me. I-I d-d-didn't kn-know. I-I thought they w-were n-nonfriendlies b-but they w-weren't. I-I'm s-sorry!"

"It's ok, Coyote," Gipsy sighed, "They were going to find out sometime that they were here,"

"Auntie Gipsy…what…?" Matt started, still staring at Coyote Tango.

"Matt…Lauren," Gipsy said, "Can you two keep a secret?"

They nodded.

"This is a friend of mine…his name is Coyote Tango,"

"Like the Jaeger!" Matt cried.

"Not like the Jaeger," Coyote said softly, as he calmed down enough to return to his human form, "I _am_ the Jaeger,"

The twins stared at him.

"You remember my friend Cherno?" Gipsy asked.

They nodded again.

"Cherno Alpha?" Lauren asked softly.

The Jaegers gave a nod.

"There are five of us. Crimson Typhoon is here too," Striker said, "I'm Striker Eureka…and I guess you can take a shot about our fifth member,"

The twins turned wide eyed to Gipsy.

The American Jaeger gave a sad smile.

"Gipsy Danger," they breathed, eyes bright.

"You're my favorite," Lauren admitted, blushing.

"Striker was better," Matt disagreed.

Striker grinned at Gipsy.

"Don't feed his ego…it's big enough," Gipsy said.

She bowed her head.

"You can't tell Jazmine about this…nor _anyone_ do you understand?" Gipsy asked them, "If they know about us…what we can do…they will take us away from Uncle Raleigh and our other pilots. We'll never see them again…and I won't get to see you two either,"

They gasped.

"No more Auntie Gipsy!?" they squeaked, "Don't worry! We won't tell!"

Gipsy gave a bright smiled and embraced her adopted niece and nephew.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She didn't let go of them for some time.

Jazmine and Raleigh found them not too long after.

And everyone was happy.

Until Mako ran in.

"Have any of you seen Yancy?" she asked.

* * *

"YANCY!" came a chorus of voices from the polished marble halls of El's palace.

Yancy staggered as a bunch of teenaged Jaegers mobbed him.

"You're back!" Romeo Blue grinned, his eyes alight with joy.

"What's it like up there now?" Horizon Brave asked, his green gaze questioning.

"What took you so long?" Nova Hyperion asked, cocking her shaved head.

"How is everyone?" Tacit Ronin asked, her golden, almond shaped eyes gleaming with slight worry.

"Don't you mean…how is Coyote Tango?" Brawler Yukon teased.

Tacit blushed, ducking her head.

"Everyone's fine," Yancy smiled, "It's changed since you guys were there…people are rebuilding…some are happier but now since the Breach has been reopened a lot of people are worrying,"

He turned towards the other Jaegers that hadn't spoken.

"We need everyone we can get to find out what's going on around here," he finished, "Can you guys help me with that?"

They all nodded and left…except one.

Tacit stayed behind looking nervously at Yancy.

"Coyote's doing fine," he told her, "Little bruised in some areas from fighting…but he's alright,"

"That's good to hear," Tacit smiled, "But there's another thing I wanted to say,"

"Oh?"

"I…" Tacit cleared her throat, "I think I want to go back…I think I want to live again,"

**So the twins know about the Jaegers but they won't tell their mother...she finds out on her own. She knows the Jaegers are alive...she just doesn't know that they're human. And Tacit might come back too? Oh God what have I done. :P  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to give you guys something for Christmas so I decided on a new chapter here. Here's the _Pacific Rim: New Chance_ Christmas Special!  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

"WAKE UP AUNTIE GIPSY!" Matt and Lauren squealed, jumping on Gipsy's midsection.

The Jaeger lurched upwards, wheezing in pain as the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Wha…?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes, "Matt…Lauren…why in the world are you up at this God forsaken hour?"

"Duh!" Matt snorted, "It's Christmas!"

"Chris…what?"

The twins stared at her, shocked.

"You don't know what _Christmas_ is!?" Matt asked.

"No…should I?" Gipsy yawned.

Lauren gently elbowed her brother.

"Matt be nice! She's a Jaeger! She wouldn't really know unless Unca Raleigh told her," she chastised.

"It's only the _best_ holiday ever!" Matt cried, ignoring his sister, "There's presents an' food an' presents an' Santa Claus an' presents an'…"

"Whoa there, Matt," Gipsy said, "Let me wake up first…in about five hours,"

And she lay back down, covering herself with her blanket.

The twins hopped on her again and Gipsy groaned.

"Up!" they yelled, "UP!"

Gipsy gave a sigh…but she sat up anyway.

"Little ankle biters get you too eh?" Gipsy heard a familiar voice ask.

She glared up at Striker.

"Didn't anyone tell you to knock first?" she growled.

"Door was open,"

"Still,"

Striker flashed a grin as he leaned on the door.

"Might as well get up," he said, "The ankle biter terrors have basically woke up the whole Shatterdome with their squealing,"

"Matt…Lauren," Gipsy started.

The twins looked up at her.

"Sic 'im,"

They gave a happy squeal and tackled Striker to the ground.

The Jaeger yelped as he hit the cold floor and Gipsy laughed long and loud until Jazmine came in.

"There you two are!" she cried, picking them up off of Striker, "You two are going to miss opening presents…you know that if you don't open your presents…Santa takes them back and gives them to a another little girl and boy,"

The twins gasped and shot out the door.

Jazmine shrugged apologetically at the two Jaegers.

"Sorry…Christmas is every kid's favorite holiday…basically because of the presents," she explained as she and Gipsy helped Striker up, "They get a little bit excited,"

"A little?" Striker snorted in disbelief, "They're like those little Kaiju leeches!"

"Striker!" Gipsy snapped.

"What! They clung on like the skin parasites that Kaiju groupie wanker keeps goin' on and on and on about,"

Gipsy smacked her comrade upside the head and let him drop back to the floor.

"Be _nice_," she threatened, "Or you're Kaiju bait,"

She turned to Jazmine.

"He's got family issues," Gipsy said, "His family wasn't one for physical touch and all that…he just needs to grow up. _A lot_!"

"I can see that," Jazmine agreed, "Well…c'mon, I'm sure the twins are going to want to open their presents…and they can't do that without everyone there,"

"Sounds good," Gipsy said, trying to haul Striker up to his feet, "Agh! God! What have you been _eating_? Rocks?"

"Why?" Striker snapped, "Your head missing some?"

She promptly dropped him.

* * *

"See you're up," Raleigh yawned, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug.

Gipsy noticed that it was emblazoned with: _If we're talking before coffee…there better be a Kaiju involved._

Raleigh noticed her looking.

"Mako's present," he answered, "Speaking of gifts…"

He picked up a brightly wrapped box and handed it gently to Gipsy.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Why did you not tell me about this holiday?" Gipsy asked softly, "I never got it from the Drift…"

"Eh…never really had a noteworthy Christmas," he shrugged, "Now…you going to open the present or not?"

Gipsy cocked an eyebrow before gingerly picking apart the wrapping paper.

"Gips…" Raleigh sighed, "We're not saving the paper,"

He took a piece of the wrapping and ripped it.

"Raleigh!" Gipsy squealed, "That was _mine_!"

She jerked the box away from him, a low, possessive hiss slipping between her teeth.

The blond jerked his hands up and let Gipsy continue with the present.

Finally she got the last bit of paper away and opened the box.

A ratty, faded, soft furred teddy bear lay in the box.

Gipsy gave a soft gasp as she lifted the bear out.

"It was mine…" Raleigh admitted, "He's seen better days…but I thought since you have Yancy's dogtags and jacket and Mako's good luck charm…why not something from me?"

Gipsy didn't speak, her gold eyes scanned over the bear with childish wonder.

"Of course…if you don't want it I can just…oof!" Raleigh gasped as Gipsy embraced him.

"He's beautiful," she whispered, burying her head in her pilot's shoulder, "Thank you,"

* * *

"Why are you covering my eyes?" Striker asked as Herc lead him and Chuck into a room…blindfolded.

"Because it'll spoil the surprise if you open them," Herc answered, "Now watch your step…there you go. And stop,"

The two brothers halted. They heard a faint clicking noise and felt Herc undoing the blindfolds.

"And…you can open your eyes," he said.

The boys both did so…and Chuck gasped.

Striker looked at the now transformed room…a tiny Christmas tree lit up one corner while four stockings hung on the wall next to a painted fireplace.

It looked familiar…but Striker couldn't place it…

"It's home," Chuck whispered hoarsely, "The way Mum would always fix it for Christmas,"

Of course! This was one of the few happy memories the Hansens had in the Drift. Christmas time as a family.

Striker had always wanted to see it…but since the house was destroyed a long time ago…before he was even _thought_ of…it wouldn't have been possible.

And now it was.

"I…I know its not much," Herc admitted, "I didn't know what else to get you two,"

Both boys hugged their father.

"Thank you, Dad," they both said.

Herc embraced them back.

"Now…who wants to see if there's anything in the stockings?" Chuck asked.

Striker's gold gaze lit up like the Christmas tree in the corner.

* * *

Crimson chuckled to himself as he waited in the rafters above his brothers. They were trying to sneak up on him and scare him like they had before.

Not this time. He was going to get _them_!

_"Shhh_! He'll hear you!" Jin hissed.

"He'll hear that too!" Cheung snapped.

"Shut up both of you!" Hu warned as the three made it to the bed where 'Crimson' was sleeping.

The Jaeger quickly and quietly climbed back down, not making a sound as he snuck up behind the triplets.

They ripped the sheets off and stopped…Crimson wasn't there!

"Boo!" Crimson shouted.

The triplets jumped a lot higher than Crimson thought they would.

He laughed…_hard_.

"You should have seen your faces!" he howled, "So funny!"

The triplets glared at him for a moment.

"I…guess we kinda deserved that," Cheung admitted.

"You kinda did," Crimson agreed.

"Well…since you scared us…guess we can just take back your present…" Jin teased.

"Wait…present?" Crimson asked, "What?"

"That's right…we didn't really tell you about Christmas!" Hu cried.

"That's one of your human holidays…isn't it?" Crimson asked.

"Only the best one ever!" Cheung grinned, "Everyone gives one another presents and…"

He took something from behind his back and tossed it to Crimson.

It was a basketball…signed by the triplets and the Wei Tang Clan's insignia emblazoned on it.

"We got you this!" he finished.

"But…I didn't get you anything," Crimson said, a red flush creeping up his cheeks.

"You don't need to," Hu said as he and the others embraced their little brother, "We've got what we wanted,"

"What?"

"You!" Jin laughed.

* * *

"S Rozhdestvom, Cherno!" came Alexsis' booming voice.

The Jaeger slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily as his adopted parents smiled down at him.

"Rozhdestvom?" he asked, "What that?"

"Christmas, Cherno," Sasha said, "It is a holiday,"

"We never really celebrate it because of war," Aleksis admitted, "This first year in long time,"

"And we get to spend it with you!" Sasha added, pulling out a brilliant box, "Tradition to give gifts on Christmas day,"

"But I got you nothing," Cherno panicked, "Cannot take gift when don't have one to give,"

"Nyet, Cherno, don't need to get us anything," Aleksis said dismissively, "We together today…is best gift in world,"

Cherno gave a weak smile.

"Next year…will get you gift," he said.

"Cherno…" Sasha started.

"Nyet! I want to!" he growled stubbornly.

Sasha gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Da…now will you open present?" she asked.

Cherno gave a brilliant grin and took the box.

"Da!" he smiled as he gently took off the lid...

And picked up two tiny balls of fur.

"Papa make new hats?" he asked.

Aleksis shook his head, reaching over and gently tickling the furry objects.

A faint mew came from the smaller one and a light yip from the other one.

Two pairs of eyes, one dark brown the other bright green looked up at the Jaeger.

Cherno's own eyes widened as he looked up at his parents.

"A puppy and a kitten," Aleksis explained, "A dog and cat baby,"

"He is a Saint Bernard," Sasha said, "A good, sturdy dog. Good for snowy days for when we go back to Russia,"

Cherno bent down until his nose was nearly touching the puppy's.

It licked him, making the jump in alarm.

Sasha and Aleksis gave a soft laugh and Cherno wiped at his nose before cuddling the puppy. The kitten mewed for attention and Cherno smiled, stroking the cat's smoky blue fur and then picking it up and cuddling it too.

"I'll call you…Nadya," Cherno said to the cat, then turned to the dog, "And then you…you will be Vitali,"

"Good names," Aleksis grinned, "Vitali was my grandfather's name,"

"Nadya was my grandmother's," Sasha smiled, "It seems you remember a bit of our pasts from the Drift,"

Nadya purred, rubbing against Cherno's neck while Vitali yipped happily and licked the Jaeger's cheek.

And Cherno smiled.

* * *

"What is going on?" Coyote asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the hanger, taking in the _huge_ tree and tons of presents in the center of the room.

"It's Christmas, Coyote," Stacker said, "A time of year where humans celebrate being together with their family. We eat together, exchange gifts…a lot of fun things,"

"The twins get you up too Tango?" Tamsin asked, kissing the Jaeger's forehead as she came in.

"Unfortunately,"

"Ah get used to it," Tamsin chuckled, "If you have kids one day…and since you're human…you probably will…they'll get you up every Christmas morning,"

Coyote groaned.

"But onto lighter subjects," Stacker cut in, getting up and handing Coyote a small gift, "Merry Christmas Coyote,"

The Jaeger cocked his head curiously as he opened the box…revealing a picture.

Stacker and Tamsin were in it…but there was someone else too.

"Daddy?" Coyote asked, "Who is this?"

"My sister, Luna," Stacker said fondly, "She…she died a long time ago Coyote. It's sad, you would have liked her,"

"It she's anything like you I know I would,"

"She's more like Tamsin," Stacker admitted, "She was her partner too,"

"And that was your connection to Drift with me!" Coyote exclaimed, looking at them both.

They nodded.

"Without Luna…we would have never met…probably," Tamsin said, "And if we never met…we would never know you,"

"I'm glad you know Luna," Coyote smiled.

"We're glad we knew her too," Stacker replied, "Now…"

"PRESENTS!" came twin voices.

Matt and Lauren shot into the hanger and nearly bowled Coyote over trying to get to the prettily wrapped presents.

"Matt! Lauren!" Jazmine cried, racing in after them, Raleigh, Gipsy, and Mako on her heels.

"Look! This one's for me!" Matt cried holding one aloft.

"And this is mine!" Laurne chirped as the other families shuffled in.

"It looks like everyone's here," Herc said, looking around, "Might as well get started,"

The twins squealed in happiness.

* * *

"Hey Coyote…" Gipsy called, "You've got one more present!"

The tan Jaeger picked his way through the massacre of boxes and bags and wrapping paper to get to Gipsy.

She handed him a tiny box with his name on it. He opened it.

There was nothing inside it but a piece of paper.

Coyote took it out and read it.

_This one is from me. Go out into the Jaeger part of the Hangar._

_-Y_

Coyote frowned, getting up and walking towards the Jaeger Hangar. Gipsy and the other three Jaegers followed him.

"What's he doing?" Striker asked.

"I dunno," Gipsy replied, "All I know is that he read a piece of paper and now he's walking into the Hangar,"

Suddenly, Coyote stopped.

A tall, slender female frame stood in front of him, her back to him.

"Excuse m-me," he said, "This is a r-restricted area…y-you ne-need to g-get back,"

"I thought I wouldn't hear that voice again," the woman said, turning around.

The Jaegers stared at her.

She was as tall as they were, her burning gold eyes shining in the dim light, she was clearly of Asian descent, her long, silky black hair cascading down her back. She was dressed all in white with a few bits of red…

The five knew just by looking at her…that she was one of them.

Coyote…knew who she was.

"R-Roni?" he stammered, "I-Is th-that r-really you?"

Tacit Ronin beamed, her gold eyes lighting up in joy as she ran forwards and embraced Coyote.

"It's me," she laughed, "I came back…just like I promised,"

Coyote smiled and looked up to the skylight.

"Thank you Yancy," he murmured.

* * *

"Merry Christmas to you all," Yancy smiled from the other side.

"Are you ready?" Romeo asked, his orange-red eyes sparking gently.

"I'm ready," Yancy agreed, looking at his troops, "Let's move,"

And he and the other Jaegers and Pilots walked through the gates to the Anteverse.

"We're going on a hunt," Yancy finished.

**So Yancy and the other Jaegers are going on a hunt...in the Anteverse. Why? Hmmm...might have something to do with hunting down the villain's lair? We'll find out sooner or later. And Ronin's back with Coyote...now Gipsy won't be the only one getting teased and won't be the only girl either! Well, until next time...MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long guys! I got a little bit of writers block which got fixed just a bit here. Hope you like!  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

_"C'mon Cherno!" Matt called from the water. _

_"The water's fine!" Lauren finished beside her twin._

_It was summertime, the waters in front of the Shatterdome were a bright blue and calm. Cherno shook his head furiously. Calm it may be…it was still water._

_And he didn't like it._

_"What's the matter Cherno? Scared?" Matt asked, "I thought you Jaegers were deployed in water?"_

_"Da…but…" Cherno's gold gaze flicked down as his face ruddied, "Do not like water,"_

_"You can't swim?" Lauren asked._

_"Do not know," Cherno said, "And do not _want_ to know,"_

_"Oh…you can watch us then!" Lauren squealed happily, "You don't have to get in, just make sure we don't go too far!"_

_The Jaeger nodded and watched as Matt and Lauren played happily in the surf._

_Suddenly, the blue sky turned black and the wind picked up. Cherno started forwards to tell the twins it was time to come in…_

_Suddenly, he was waist deep in water...and it was rising rapidly._

_Cherno panicked, trying to stay above water. He looked at Matt and Lauren, who were watching him with cold, coal black gazes._

_"Pomoshch!" Cherno shrieked, begging the twins for help as the water reached his chin._

_They didn't move._

_His bare feet slipped on the underwater rocks and his head disappeared under the water. He flailed about, breaking the surface and trying to keep afloat but the ink-black water pulled him down again…as if it were alive._

_He screamed, but all that came out was a flurry of silver bubbles._

"Cherno! Prosnut'sya!"

"Eto prosto koshmar!"

* * *

Sasha had felt Cherno struggling in his sleep…he accidently kicked her and Aleksis both. Aleksis merely grunted in his sleep and turned back over. Sasha wasn't at ease.

"Pomoshch!" Cherno shrieked in his sleep.

Sasha elbowed Aleksis, jolting him awake. The man blearily rubbed his eyes…right as Cherno cracked him across the jawline.

"What is wrong?" Aleksis growled, rubbing his jaw, "He never acted like this,"

"Nightmare," Sasha said, touching Cherno's shoulder, "Cherno…"

The Jaeger didn't wake, instead, he began to thrash more and more.

"Cherno!" Sasha yelled, finally as she shook his shoulder, "Prosnut'sya!"

The boy screamed, a heartbreaking, bloodchilling sound that reminded Sasha of an old battle where a Kaiju racked its talons over Cherno's reactor, causing the metal to shriek in protest as it was being torn in two.

"Eto prosto koshmar!" Aleksis added, also trying to wake the Jaeger from the nightmare, "Cherno wake up!"

When there was no response, Aleksis motioned for Sasha to move. The woman did right as Aleksis shook the teenjaeger.

Cherno's eyes flashed open and his fist snapped out, delivering a harsh punch to Aleksis' left eye.

Aleksis grunted and Sasha came forwards, wrapping her arms around her adopted son.

"It is alright, Cherno," she crooned softly, rocking him back and forth, "You are safe,"

The wild, frightened animal light died from Cherno's eyes as his breathing steadied.

"No water…" he breathed, "Not drowning?"

"It was just a nightmare," Aleksis said, a hand over his eye, "You punch hard, Cherno…I am impressed,"

Cherno's face turned bright red, contrasting with his shock of white blond hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Nadya and Vitali mewed and whined at the foot of the bed incessantly until Aleksis picked them up and put them next to Cherno. The Russian Blue and the St. Bernard cuddled against the Jaeger, purring and yipping happily. Cherno buried his face into Vitali's sweet-smelling fur and the puppy licked him.

"Do not be sorry, Cherno," Sasha murmured softly, kissing the boy's head, "It frightened you, even the biggest warrior can be brought down by nightmares,"

Cherno's golden gaze looked up at his parents and they embraced him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"It would be best if you went back to sleep, Cherno, you have school tomorrow," Aleksis suggested.

Cherno made a face and groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

* * *

"Tacit! You forgot your backpack!" Mako yelled, running in and handing the new Jaeger the red bag.

"Gipsy, you have your script?" Raleigh asked

"Yes Raleigh," Gipsy sighed.

The first day of school, they announced that they were doing _A Midsummers Night's Dream_ as a school play. Raleigh, Yancy and Mako encouraged the Jaeger to try new things…so Gipsy did. She auditioned for the play…

And ended up landing the part of Hermia.

Striker teased her mercilessly about it, saying how stupid it all was and that he hated that kind of stuff. Gipsy ignored him.

"Daaaad! I don't feel so good, can I stay home?"

"Striker, you're fine," Herc growled, "Get!"

"Now, Crim…if they're playing basketball again…" Hu started as he made sure Crimson's extra arm was hidden.

"Murder on the court," Crimson finished with a grin.

"See, he learned something from us!" Jin snickered.

"You sure you've got everything, Coyote?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, Mama, I'm sure," Coyote smiled as Tamsin kissed his cheek.

"What you mean I can't bring Vitali and Nadya?" Cherno demanded, hugging the St. Bernard and the Russian Blue tight.

"Cherno, pets aren't allowed at school," Sasha explained slowly.

"But they will miss me!" he whined, golden eyes pleading, "Mama, please?"

"They will be fine, Cherno," Aleksis reassured him, "No need to worry,"

Cherno let out a low moan as his parents took the pets away from him. Gipsy gave a sad smile as she watched Cherno get back up and sulk over to the door. She was then knocked over by something.

"Where you goin' Auntie Gipsy?" Lauren asked from her and Matt's position on Gipsy's chest.

"School," Gipsy ground out as she gently lifted Matt and Lauren off her, "I'll be back in a few hours,"

"C'mon you two, let the girl up," Jazmine sighed, taking the twins, "Sorry Gipsy,"

"It's ok," the Jaeger replied as she gracefully stood, "It just shows they care,"

"GIPSY!" the others Jaegers called.

"We're going to be late!" Striker yelled.

"Coming!" Gipsy called, "See ya later!"

And she ran off, her long strides carrying her across the floor and to her comrades quickly.

* * *

Tacit decided she didn't like the school the moment she stepped into it. They gave her the name Ruri…though Coyote still called her Roni. He was the only one she'd allow to call her Roni. Striker learned that the hard way.

Fortunately, the principal had kept Gipsy and Tacit together, so Tacit always had another Jaeger to talk to.

"What are they all staring at?" Tacit asked Gipsy as they walked into their first class.

"Probably you," the taller Jaeger replied, "Since you're the new girl…and the smallest out of all of us,"

Tacit glared up at Gipsy, who was smirking at her.

"I can still put you down," Tacit huffed.

"Suuure," Gipsy chuckled.

"Why are we doing this?" Tacit grumbled, "We're _Jaegers_. Basically computers, we can download what we need to know,"

"It was this or being dissected," Gipsy shuddered as they sat down, "I like staying with my Pilots thank you very much,"

"Least you _have_ Pilots," Tacit muttered.

"I've been wondering about that," Gipsy started, "Aren't your pilots coming back too?"

"They…wanted to stay behind," Tacit admitted, "Whether they'll come or not…I don't know. I wasn't as close to them like the rest of you are to your Pilots,"

"But still…"

"Can we not talk about this?" Tacit asked, "It…It's still kinda sore for me,"

Gipsy nodded, putting a hand on her sister in arms' shoulder.

"I won't press you," she promised.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Tacit decided that her favorite part of the day was the lunch period that all six of the Jaegers shared. Mainly because it was the only part of the school day that she shared with Coyote.

"So how are you liking it so far, Roni?" Coyote asked.

"I _don't,"_ came the terse reply.

"She accidently banged her head on her locker," Gipsy said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Crimson supplied, "We did. Cherno hasn't set anything on fire for the past three hours!"

"Told you not to talk of that," Cherno growled darkly as he turned back to his food.

The only one who hadn't said anything was Striker…who was pouring over a book.

"Hey Striker…what do you have there?" Gipsy asked.

"Nothing!" the Jaeger said quickly, shutting the book and hiding it behind his back.

"Uhuh," Gipsy started, closing an eye, "Suuure,"

Crimson looked around hastily before snatching the book from behind Striker.

"OI! Give it back!" the Australian snarled as Crimson tossed it to Gipsy.

"_A Midsummers Night's Dream_ script?" Gipsy asked, "What are you doing with that?"

She flipped through it…noticing that all of Lysander's lines were highlighted. Her blood ran cold.

"No way," she breathed.

Lysander was the one who Hermia was in love with.

"I thought you said you hated this stuff?" Coyote asked as Gipsy stared at the script.

"I do!" Striker snapped, snatching back the book, "It's just…I'm good at it,"

"I say this doesn't fit Striker at all," Crimson shrugged, "If anything, he's a Demetrius based on the lines,"

"He's a good actor if he can land the complete opposite of his personality," Tacit said.

Striker gave a weak smile.

"Ya think they might come?" he asked, "Chuck an' Dad?"

"They might, if you tell them," Gipsy said, "Raleigh and Mako are coming to see me,"

"Striker…your character is in love with Gipsy's," Cherno started, looking at the script.

The boys all grinned at each other while Striker spewed milk from his mouth.

"WHAT!?" he shrieked, "I-I d-don't…"

"Striker and Gipsy sittin' in a tree…" Crimson snickered.

"Shut up!" Gipsy and Striker both yelled.

"Aw, look, they're talking at the same time!" Coyote teased.

"Coyote I swear…" Striker started, but a loud alarm cut him off.

The assistant principal's voice came over the intercom.

_"Attention Students, we are currently under lockdown, there is a Category III Kaiju heading towards the city. Please proceed to the shelters in an orderly fashion,"_

And did that happen?

No. Absolutely not.

The students started screaming, panicking as they raced around like chickens with their heads cut off…

Except for six.

"We need to go, _now_," Gipsy said.

The others nodded and they pushed through the crowd. A student ran right into Crimson, who instinctively lashed out. The student grappled back, ripping Crimson's hoodie and exposing the red metal of his arm.

The student have time to gasp in shock as Crimson kicked him off of his chest. Hard. And the kid went back into the crowd as Striker helped Crimson to his feet and the six continued on their way out.

They had nearly made it to the door when…

"WHERE DO YOU SIX THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" a familiar voice yelled.

The Jaegers stopped, turning towards Mrs. Holden, who was running up to them.

"Mrs. Holden, you don't understand, we have to go," Tacit started.

"Go is right!" the teacher snapped, grabbing Cherno's arm and attempting to drag the massive teenager back into the school, "Into the shelter with the others!"

"Anna!" came a strong voice.

Mrs. Holden looked up as the principal came to the group.

"Let them go," he told her.

"They'll be killed!"

"I have my orders," he said sternly, "Marshall Hansen made it _quite_ clear as to where these six would be going when a Kaiju attack happened. 'Into the water' I believe he said,"

The teacher frowned and then slowly, shock painted over her face.

"They…" she breathed, turning towards the six, "Oh my,"

"Go," the principal told the Jaegers, "Go do your job. Happy hunting,"

The six of them gave a nod and they sprinted off.

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Holden whispered, "I…I'll never look at them the same way again. No wonder they were so awkward around the other kids!"

"Believe me when I say you've had them when they were calmed down," the principal sighed, "At least Gipsy Danger didn't skewer your desk on accident because she was afraid of being alone in the classes,"

* * *

Hours later, the six teenjaegers came into the Shatterdome, bruised, scratched and covered in Kaiju blood.

"Oh no, there _had_ to be two. Didn't there?" Crimson growled darkly as he shook his hands to get the blue gunk off of him.

"At least you didn't get your head torn off again," Gipsy offered, wringing out her long hair.

"And it didn't _spit_ on ya," Striker grumbled, shaking himself like a dog.

He had the most Kaiju blood on him out of the company…being from where he severed the Kaiju's head from its body, causing him to be coated in the blood as it spewed into the ocean.

"What surprises me is how you guys aren't affected by the blood," Herc said from a long distance away, "We'd all thought you would have gotten Kaiju Blue because you all are trading battle stories and not hacking up vapor,"

"Guess we just different," Cherno shrugged.

"Hit the showers, all of you," Herc ordered.

"Shower?" Cherno asked.

The first four Jaegers looked at each other while Tacit raised a brow.

"Get him!" Gipsy yelled.

And the four leaped on Cherno, causing the bigger Jaeger to yelp in surprise as they started dragging him towards the showers.

The Russian's eyes grew wide as he realized where he was going.

"NYET!" he shrieked, thrashing and trying to throw off his attackers, "NYET! NO BATH! NYET! NYET! NYET!"

Gipsy let go and let the boys continue to drag the poor Russian into the men's showers. She turned around and showed Tacit where the women's wash racks were.

"He doesn't like baths?" Tacit asked, walking into the shower.

"He doesn't like water," Gipsy corrected.

* * *

"NYEEEETTT!" came Cherno's loud wail as the boys finally forced him into the hot water.

"You're getting a bath whether ya like it or not, Cherno!" Striker snarled, "You're absolutely filthy!"

The Russian gaped like a fish as the water plastered his white blond hair to his head. He glared at Striker darkly.

"Striker going to have not one but _two _black eyes when I done," the Russian snarled.

"And that would be my cue to leave," the Australian shouted, sprinting out.

**I figured its been a while since they had a Kaiju battle...and I haven't made them do one while they're at school yet so this came up! Whether or not I actually keep on with Striker and Gipsy's play is up to you guys. You want to see the awkwardness that makes? Let me know!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
